In the Stars
by newyork24-7
Summary: What if they'd met at a different time? Would it have made the road ahead any easier? R/J AU. Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea would not leave me alone. So here it is, an AU that is set probably in 91. I don't want to say too much without giving away the plot, but let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It was her laugh he heard first. Breaking through the non-descript chatter that surrounded him it was like music to his ears, it was carefree, as though she wasn't concerned with who heard it and bordering on slightly dirty, and as far as he was concerned a woman with a laugh like that was worth checking out.

Twisting his head away from the bar, Robbie peered through the smoky haze of the pub, searching while at the same time praying that she looked as good as she sounded. His eyes landed on her, or rather her back, she was at the opposite end to the bar from him, obviously deep in conversation with someone. Trailing his eyes down her frame, his smile widened, she had a good figure and legs he'd quite enjoy having wrapped around him. Now if she'd just turn around so he could see her face then he might very well have found his entertainment for the evening.

The fates must have been smiling on him, because she did precisely that, turning to look down the bar - probably looking for the elusive barman. It was only for a brief second, but that was enough, one look at the big, sparkling brown eyes and pale creamy skin contrasting with the long dark curls of her hair had him abandoning his post at the bar.

Sidling closer to her, he slipped in to a small gap a person behind her so he could hear what she was saying. He glanced sideways and noticed with some dismay who she was talking to, a tall blonde man, the type that catered perfectly to those who liked that boyish look. He sincerely hoped that wasn't her type, because he wasn't that, not that that had ever bothered him. Tilting his head sideways he listened into the conversation. It was her voice he heard first, "Don't you sometimes wish you drank?"

"Nope," he replied with a hint of amusement.

"Really? Then I really don't understand how you get through these things," she replied wryly. "Although admittedly it probably saves you a lot of time at the bar."

The blonde man gave a small chuckle. "Exactly, you see I don't need to put up with that, especially when it's your round."

"You're going to leave me here, aren't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Git."

"One of the joys of being the junior member of the team, you get to get the drinks in."

With that he patted her arm and left her there, his shoulders shaking with laughter as he did so. Robbie couldn't help but feel relieved at that conversation, they were work colleagues and he was confident that that was all they were, after all no man would just abandon their girlfriend at the bar, not if they didn't want their life to turn into a nagging, living hell.

His mouth twisted thoughtfully, now he just had to decide how best to approach her, he had a number of routines but the trick was in picking the most effective one. Again though it looked as though someone was smiling down on him tonight because just as the man between them stepped away, someone barged their way past her, sending her stumbling sideways. He caught her just as she was about to go over on her ankle. Long, elegant fingers curled into the material of his shirt for the briefest of seconds as she gave a muttered, "Thank you." Even as she sent a death glare in the direction of the mass of human lard that had sent her flying.

"Not a problem," Robbie replied smoothly. "Never was one to leave a lady in distress."

Her head whipped round to look at him, properly this time, her attention having been diverted from the pratt now situated squarely in front of them. For a brief second her eyes scanned over his face, then she made a small 'hmmm' noise in the back of her throat before glancing around them.

Robbie frowned, craning his neck so that he could try and see what she was staring at. "Looking for someone?" he finally asked.

"Just trying to locate your white horse and charger," she replied innocently.

He laughed, he couldn't help it. Shrugging, he admitted, "Ok so that wasn't my best line."

She looked back at him, her lips curling up into a smile, one that made her eyes even brighter as she leaned closer into him and whispered, "Well that is a relief, I can sleep easy tonight."

He was quite surprised to find he liked her quick wit. "I'm Robbie," he told her.

"Jackie," she replied lightly. "You here by yourself?"

"With some friends, got here late though so I'm the only one without a drink, you?"

She pulled a face. "Here with people from my work." she nodded her head in the direction of the table that was pretty much filled with rather grizzled looking men. Her companion hadn't been kidding when he'd said she was the junior.

"How did you get roped into that?" he breathed out, his eyebrow raised.

"It's a long story," she sighed.

"Well," he glanced at the harried barman again. "It does look like we have some time."

Jackie shrugged, a slow, easy smile tugging at her lips. "Maybe I can just think of better things to talk about."

He leaned closer into her, his head tilting slightly as he looked at her. "Really?" he asked, making sure that his hand brushed just ever so slightly against her wrist.

Her eyebrow arched. "I think you'll find I only said maybe."

* * *

They slowly edged closer to the front of the queue and Robbie quickly realised that the easy conversation they were having was soon to be rudely interrupted by one of them finally getting served. His hand cupped her elbow and when she met his gaze again, he told her, "I know somewhere quieter than this that we could go, you could get the drinks for your colleagues and make an excuse."

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth in a strangely endearing move, looking thoughtful she looked up at him again. "I suppose that I could," she finally replied. "But what about your friends?"

"They haven't seen me yet, anyway," he looked towards the table and shrugged. "I think I'd enjoy myself more in your company."

Jackie tilted her head slightly at the over confident smile. "I'm only having a drink with you, you do know that?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"And by someplace quieter you mean?"

"A bar," he laughed. "Scouts honour I'm not talking about my place, although if you really want to go there I'll have no objections."

"I'll bet," Jackie replied. "But it's definitely a better offer than the night I was facing." She turned away momentarily from him to place her order and then glanced over her shoulder at him again. "But they can't know I'm leaving with you," she told him.

Robbie glanced back towards the table, he could understand that, they didn't look the most enlightened lot. "Fair enough," he told her easily. "I can wait for you outside."

She nodded. "Ok, I'll see you in five."

Leaning forward so that his mouth could brush her ear, he whispered, "Can't wait." Before quickly disappearing from sight.

Jackie let out a low breath that she wasn't even aware that she'd been holding in, a smile tugging at her lips. Meeting men in bars and leaving with them after a short conversation wasn't what she normally went in for but there was something about him that just made her want to throw caution to the wind. She smiled to herself, after all you only lived once. Deftly picking the tray up from the bar, she made her way back towards the table, encountering Michael on her way.

"Thought you'd got lost," he smiled. "Was just coming to find you."

"Actually," she smiled at him brightly. "You have perfect timing."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"You know how you owe me one?"

Michael groaned. "I don't think I want to hear this next bit."

"It's not that bad," she assured him. "I just need you to step in for me, give Taggart a ride home."

He groaned. "I was going to go after this one, they've moved onto talking about old cases."

"You love it really."

"I don't," he replied shortly.

Jackie shrugged. "Well I don't care, you owe me and I'm calling in the favour whether you like it or not."

"Fine," he sighed through clenched teeth and then looking at her in interest asked, "Where are you going anyway?"

"Home, I have a headache and staying tee-total once again and listening to those three argue about anything and everything is driving me spare."

"So I have to suffer it instead?" he enquired politely.

"Catching on fast," she grinned. "Although as you've said yourself it's your choice to stay on the non alcoholic beverages, so you can't blame me for that one." She dumped the tray unceremoniously in his hands, ignoring his small and much exaggerated 'oof' before turning on her heel.

Moving quickly to their table, she grabbed her jacket and was away again before anyone could ask any awkward questions, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Taggart's eyes narrowed as he watched the young DC all but sprint in the direction of the door, he glanced up at Mike who was balancing the tray a lot less successfully than Jackie had been. "Where's she off to in such a hurry?" he asked shortly.

"Home, not feeling well."

"She's my lift," Taggart grumbled in reply.

"I'm driving you," Mike assured him.

"Ah well suppose it's cheaper than a taxi. Must'a came on a hell o a quick though, she ran out here like the hounds o' hell were nippin' at her heels."

Stephen gave a snort at that. "You know," he mused into his whisky. "That reminds me of a rather amusing story."

Mike groaned quietly and only just resisted the urge to slam his head off the table, he was going to throttle Jackie tomorrow for this.

* * *

Stepping out into the biting chill of the October evening, Jackie smiled, digging her hands into her pockets when she caught sight of Robbie leaning casually against the wall. He grinned at her, a wide confident smile that made her stomach swoop and reminded her just why she was behaving so unlike herself. She normally went for sensible and she could already tell he definitely wasn't that and yet she wasn't actually sure she cared.

He kicked himself off the wall, moving stealthily towards her, his arm loping through hers. "Thought you'd never get here," he murmured.

"You waited all of five minutes," she reminded him, laughing as she did so.

"It felt much longer," he assured her, and it had, for the first time he'd actually been concerned that she hadn't meant what she'd said. It had been an unusual and somewhat unwelcome feeling.

Her smile wide, he watched as she glanced down the still bustling street, the wind catching her hair as she did so, whipping it round her face slightly, not that it seemed to overly bother her. "So, just where are you taking me?" she asked.

Shaking himself out of his admiration, he tugged her along the pavement. "Ah, it's a surprise, thought you might like to try livin' on the edge."

Again she raised an eyebrow at him. "And just how do you know I don't?"

"You have that look," he told her.

"Of what? Puritan?" she asked, surprised.

Robbie chuckled. "No, definitely not that, for one thing your laugh's too dirty. I meant you look like you normally play it safe."

"And you're going to try and persuade me over to the dark side?" she asked, eyes twinkling with amusement."

"Try?" His mouth turned up in that supremely confident, bordering on arrogant grin again. "Darlin' I'm going to make it my new mission in life."

Again she laughed, that ripple of delight that had hooked him in the first place. "You are far too charming for your own good but…" She leaned closer to him, almost whispering the last part. "If I were you I'd lay off the pet names."

"That I can do," he assured her.

* * *

It was late when they eventually left the bar, although it hadn't even felt as though they'd been there that long, the conversation had flowed, easily and without any uncomfortable gaps and silences. Yet despite that she'd have been hard pushed as to recall the subject matters, she certainly didn't know much more about him, or he about her for that matter and yet she felt strangely comfortable around him. Although admittedly every time his hand brushed her bare arm - in what she was pretty sure were calculated moves - she felt herself wanting to lean even closer into him, bask in the warmth he was radiating. It wasn't a feeling she was used to, she'd never experienced lust like this before, it had always been an acknowledgement that she'd found them attractive and the feelings grew from there, so this, this was surprising.

Her stomach grumbled slightly, wrenching her from her thoughts she glanced up at him. "I don't know about you but I need food."

He smiled down at her, looking slightly surprised, "There's a good chippy just round the corner that stays open late."

"Perfect," she smiled, her mouth already watering at the thought.

Robbie chuckled under his breath, he was used to woman that didn't eat, or if they did counted salad as a meal, this was a refreshing change. Something that the entire evening had been, he'd expected her to fall for his lines and she hadn't, meaning he'd found himself with only one option, to be himself and strangely that had seemed to work.

He paid for her chips and once again was surprised by the fact that she'd argued the point, only stopping when he'd placed his hand over mouth and told her firmly, "I'm getting them."

As they walked she hummed quietly under her breath as she ate, and every so often his hand snuck out to steal a chip. Finally she gave a somewhat irate sigh and looked up at him. "I know since you paid for them I shouldn't complain but I really feel you should have got your own."

Again he laughed, looping his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe you're right, but isn't it more romantic to share."

"We're not sharing, you're just stealing my food," she protested, although he could tell from her tone her complaint was meant in jest.

He tutted. "Such selfishness."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I only have one left, do you want it?"

Knowing she was expecting him to say no, he nodded and grabbed it before she could protest and he had to admit that he quite liked the look of surprise that crossed her features. Jackie merely grumbled at him as she threw the now empty tray in the bin, watching as he neatly bit one half off and offered her the other.

Smiling she went to take it, and he shook his head. "Nuh uh." He tapped it lightly against her mouth.

"You do realise," she stated in amusement, "That you're meant to feed me strawberries or chocolate if you want to be romantic, not chips."

"Tell you what then," he countered. "If we're ever somewhere more romantic than Sauchiehall Street, then I will do my utmost to find you strawberries or even strawberries dipped in chocolate, but since we're not…" He waved the chip at her once more and she leaned forward, taking it gently from him, her lips brushing lightly against the tips of his fingers, causing him in inhale sharply.

She smiled up at him, and he found himself stepping closer to her, one hand curving around her waist, the other tangling into her hair, tilting her head slightly before his lips brushed hers. The kiss deepened quickly and the hand from her waist slid to her hips, fingers splaying against her ass as he tugged her even closer into him. Her fingers were in his hair and then ghosting across the skin of his face and down his neck, and he felt like she was leaving a trail sparks wherever she went.

He pushed against the cold wall of the building they were in front of, his hand travelling to her thigh when the moment was ruined by a group of passing drunks. "Get in there Mate!" One shouted, no doubt thinking he was being helpful, followed by a cacophony of obscene comments from his friends.

Jackie groaned, this time in embarrassment her hands dropping slowly from him to her sides. "Perhaps this wasn't the best place for this."

"Maybe not," he admitted wryly.

She glanced at her watch. "I should go," she told him reluctantly. "I have work tomorrow."

"Your place then?" He asked hopefully, his confident grin back in place.

Jackie shook her head, a small smile playing about her lips. "I seem to remember agreeing to a drink, I'm not taking you home with me after just a few hours." Noting the look of disappointment on his face, she grabbed a spare bit of paper and a pen out of her bad, scrawling down her number and pressing it into his hand. She kissed his cheek chastely, telling him, "Goodnight Robbie." Before stepping out of his grasp and managing to hale down the first passing taxi, jumping in it.

He watched as she went and despite the fact he wasn't getting what he'd wanted tonight, he smiled as he unfolded what he now recognised as an old receipt with her phone number written across it. He was usually one for taking what he could get and then leaving it at that but he reckoned she might be worth the effort of the chase. So tucking the crumpled piece of paper into his pocket, he started whistling to himself as he decided to just walk home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've always wondered how Robbie would get along with Taggart, that and I like the idea that somethings are meant to happen regardless of when they do actually occur, so there will be snippets from various episodes in here.**

**Would love to know what you think :)**

* * *

"Recovered from your headache then?" Michael commented when Jackie walked into the office the next morning.

She merely shot him a sunny smile, refusing to let him taint her good mood with his sulkiness. "I have thanks, think I just needed a good night's sleep," she replied as she shrugged off her jacket.

He snorted, and then threw a file in her direction. "No new cases so we've to go through the backlog, we've got a bunch of warehouse robberies to look into."

"Lucky us," Jackie remarked, dropping down into her seat and opening the file, scanning the details. "So what's the plan of action then?"

"Go through the statements made, see if anything jumps out."

"Oh it's going to be an exciting day then," she commented, rolling her eyes.

Mike regarded her thoughtfully. "Well I have an idea of how we can make it go quicker."

"Oh let's hear it then," Jackie replied, glancing up from the file, her eyes sparking with interest.

"You could always tell me where you really disappeared to last night."

She shrugged, turning her attention back to the report, she replied, "I've already told you, I went home."

"Nah, you wouldn't have given up a hold over me just to have an early night," he scoffed. He leaned forward across his desk. "So come on, spill."

"Michael…" she sighed his name. "There is nothing to tell, I didn't feel well, I went home." She was not about to tell him she was close to taking near enough a perfect stranger home with her, a few more seconds of kissing and she was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to claw back the self restraint it took her to go home alone. She knew Michael well enough by now to know that he'd be horrified by that confession, he liked to think of himself as enlightened but he was really an old fashioned type of guy, which was sweet but didn't make him the type that she was going to start confiding her relationship secrets to.

He shrugged, looking slightly put out by her reluctance to tell him anything. "Fine," he muttered. "Suit yourself."

"Oh stop with the petted lip," she told him, although she was smiling. "You look about five."

A small grin played about his lips. "Fine," he repeated, although softer this time. "Just so long as you didn't do anything stupid."

Her smile widened - technically she hadn't, after all she had stopped herself - and she replied, "As if I would."

His eyes looked over her carefully before it looked as though he'd finally decided to drop the subject and he turned his attention back to his work. Jackie let out a small sigh of relief at that, he could be like a dog with a bone when he thought he was onto something. She looked back down at her paperwork and tried to concentrate on the words in front of her.

Only a few minutes passed before Taggart walked out of his office with a face like thunder. He nodded towards the spare desk that they'd stacked all their case reports on. "Clear it."

Michael looked up at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Taggart gave him a look that bordered on despair. "We've got a DS Ross starting here tomorrow and I'm assuming he's going to want a desk."

"I didn't know we were getting a new DS," Mike remarked in surprise.

"Aye well that makes two of us, now Jackie make yourself useful and clear the damn thing."

Jackie let out a irate sigh once Taggart had wander out of earshot. "Why do I always get stuck with these jobs?"

"He's seeing if he can wear you down, wouldn't worry, he does it to everyone."

"I been here for almost a year!" she protested.

Michael shrugged. "Maybe he'll stop once he has someone new torment." He turned to frown at the desk. "Wonder what's prompted this though."

"If it helps I doubt you'll lose your place as his favourite," she replied. "And knowing my luck I'll just slide even lower down the pecking order. Now which of these files do you want, because the rest are going back in the cabinet."

His nose wrinkled, "Can't you just leave them out? We're gonna need them anyway."

"No, I can't because there is no where to put them," she replied shortly.

"Just put them all back then, I'll get them as I need them."

Breathing heavily out through her nose, Jackie resisted the urge to hit him over the head with the pile and turned her attention back to the job in hand. Although she had to admit to still fantasising about hitting him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Robbie sat in his car and frowned up at the exterior of Maryhill Police Station, he wasn't happy about this, still it wasn't as though he'd had much say in the matter. Ever since the Superintendent at the last station had found out about that stupid fling he'd had with his wife, his life had been a living hell. Eventually he got the news he'd been expecting for the last few months, he was to be transferred out and put under the infamous, tyrannical reign of DCI Jim Taggart, just brilliant.

He tapped his fingers off the steering wheel, at least one good thing had come from his leaving night - not that he'd even technically made it - his meeting the elusive Jackie. He'd attempted to call her last night only to be faced with her answering machine, he'd hung up, he hated talking into those things, figured he'd try again tonight.

Letting out a low hiss of breath he finally stepped out of the car and trudged wearily towards the front entrance having accepted even if he hadn't embraced his fate.

It wasn't long before a sense of déjà vu washed over him, he was seated at his new desk and was currently being glared at by the man who'd been introduced as DS Mike Jardine. The weird thing was that he felt like he'd met him before, and yet he didn't think he had.

Taggart's head appeared out of his office. "Where's Reid?"

"Car trouble, she phoned about ten minutes ago saying she won't be long."

"Bloody wummin' and cars," Taggart growled in response, disappearing back into his office.

Robbie tapped his fingers off the desk. "So anything interesting going on here?"

"Nope," Mike replied easily, not even looking up from his desk.

Rolling his eyes, Robbie went back to trying to place him and then it suddenly clicked, he was the man talking to Jackie two nights ago at the bar, her work colleague. At that thought a grin began to play about Robbie's mouth. "What's this Reid like then?" he finally asked.

Mike looked up suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just want to know a bit about the people I'll be working with."

The look of suspicion didn't abate even slightly. "She's fine," he replied grudgingly.

Robbie snorted. "I can see you're one for the details. Does she even have a name?" He asked, his mind racing at what could turn out to be quite a pleasant turn of fate.

"Jackie," Mike grumbled out from behind clenched teeth as he pushed himself to his feet. "Gonna get some air."

"Oh well, hurry back," Robbie called after him almost mockingly. Leaning back in his chair, he folded his hands behind his head and smiled, he'd thought about her a lot over the past few days, she'd been the only woman in a long time who hadn't fallen for his routine and it just made him want her more. If this was her then he was actually looking forward to working here.

* * *

Michael stepped out into the crisp air of the morning and grumbling to himself leaned against the wall of the station. He didn't like DS Ross, he was too cocky and full of himself and everything about him screamed trouble.

"Penny for them," Jackie's voice floated over him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head and smiled. "Not even worth that," he told her.

"Ah," she smiled knowingly. "I take it you don't like our new DS."

"Nope," he replied shortly.

Her smile widened, a short burst of laughter escaping from her before she managed to compose herself. "So what's he like?"

"Arrogant."

"Do we know how he ended up here?"

"I found out, Martin knows someone from that station who was happy to share the news. Turns out he had an affair with the Super's wife. It was over ages ago apparently but he somehow found out recently and blew a gasket."

Jackie's eyebrows shot up at that. "I'm not really surprised at that, that's the one with the much younger wife?"

"Uh huh."

"So he's ended up here under Taggart's watchful eye." Her mouth quirked upwards. "That's one hell of a punishment. Well," she shrugged. "It might liven things up around here."

Michael looked at her in concern. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean?" her gaze shifted to his face and she sighed. "Oh seriously Michael! I hope you're not thinking what I think your thinking, I don't think if that's his type then you have anything to worry about." She pushed her palm against his shoulder. "Now come on, I want to meet this Casanova, see what all this fuss is about."

Still grumbling, he followed her up to the CID office.

Jackie smiled over her shoulder at Michael's reticent face before turning back just as they stepped through the swing doors and then felt her stomach drop.

Robbie got his feet smiling confidently, more than happy to see that his suspicions were right and he was standing face to face with the woman who's kiss had been tormenting him. "You must be Jackie," he held out his hand.

Her eyes widened and he couldn't help but feel slightly bemused by her reaction, after the tiniest of pauses she took his hand. "And you must be our new DS."

"Robbie Ross," he confirmed.

"How are you settling in?" she forced out.

His eyes flickered over her before he replied, "Yeah, I like what I see so far."

Jackie swore that she could actually hear Michael's teeth grinding behind her and had it been any other man staring at her she would have been amused. Why did it have to be him?

Taggart's voice pulled them from the conversation. "What is this? A coffee morning? Get your coats, severed arm's been found in some undergrowth in Glasgow Green. Mike you're with me, Jackie you and our new DS can ride together."

Jackie swallowed heavily, that was great, just great.

* * *

Tapping his fingers agitatedly against the windowsill of the car, Michael let out another deep sigh. Taggart glanced over at him. "Right, what is it?"

"Do you think having him here's the best idea…you know with his…reputation."

He didn't need to ask who he meant and merely replied. "Why because he's known for sleeping with the wives of his superiors. I've seen Mrs Farrell and I don't think Jean's his type." A small smile played about his mouth.

Michael rolled his eyes. "That's not who I meant."

"Think McVitie's safe as well."

"I meant Jackie," he finally exploded.

At that Taggart did look surprised. "Jackie?" He frowned, "Why would we worry about Jackie?"

He shrugged, mumbling, "Just he gets around and Jackie's…there."

"Not worried about it," Taggart replied shortly. "She's got too much sense, she won't get involved with someone she works with."

"I dunno," Michael muttered, turning his attention back to the window again.

"Look she knows the rules, they're the same ones I gave you when she helped us out on the case with those schoolgirls. She won't take the risk."

* * *

"Well this was a surprise," Robbie commented.

"That's one way of putting it," Jackie replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Tried to phone you last night, just got your machine and didn't want to leave a message."

"I was at work," she offered quietly. She really couldn't believe this, she'd actually been looking forward to hearing from him, he was quite possibly - actually he definitely was - the first man who'd made her feel so out of control with just one kiss and now he was her superior at work, it was such a cruel twist. "It's probably just as well," she added.

He glanced over at her in surprise. "Why's that."

She shrugged. "We're going to be working together, it's not a good idea for us to-"

"Start sleeping together," he suggested. "Although believe me I didn't plan on sleeping much."

Her cheeks flushed. "That's not what I meant and I think you were getting ahead of yourself." She drew her shoulders back and looked at him. "Kissing does not always lead to sex."

"I think you'll find that kissing that good normally does."

"Well we're not going to make that step."

His mouth twitched. "We're not," he stated.

"No."

"Can I ask why?"

"I told you why, we're going to be working together."

"So?"

"I might have known that fact wouldn't have bothered you."

"What does that mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well I wouldn't have thought a man who's quite happy to sleep with his boss's wife is going to be overly concerned with propriety in the workplace," she remarked dryly.

Despite himself, he smiled. "Ah, tongues have been wagging then. It was a one night stand last Christmas that came back to bite me," he admitted.

"I didn't ask."

"No but you wanted to." He laughed when a small huff escaped her. "Look we like each other, what's the big deal."

"Taggart will skin us alive."

"I wasn't planning on telling him, I'll even stop working on the banner."

She laughed and it just reminded him how much he wanted her, while at the same time making him feel quite proud that he'd made her smile. She shook her head. "I'm sorry but it's just not a good idea."

"I can understand that," he nodded. "But I think you should know that I like a challenge." He grinned over at her. She rolled her eyes although her smile didn't so much as flicker and he added, "And I reserve the right to try and change your mind."

"You can try," she replied confidently as he pulled a car parking space.

"I will," he assured her.

They both smiled, a silent acknowledgement that the game had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days Later.**

"Come on you, pub," Taggart told Jackie, patting her on the shoulder. "I think a large single malt's in order after that case, and you're driving."

Jackie stifled a groan, silently wondering if she'd ever shake the role of Taggart's driver as she began tidying her desk, she reached for her coat just in time to hear him ask the two younger men, "You two coming?"

Michael's nose wrinkled. "Nah, think I'll just head home."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, nonplussed.

Robbie glanced over at Jackie, who was busy making sure that everything was in it's rightful place and nodded. "I think a drink's just what's needed."

Her head shot up at that, eyes glittering, the quirk to her mouth telling him that she knew exactly what he was up to.

Michael looked from one to the other, he damn well knew it! Ross was trying it on, he shook his head, he knew that this shouldn't bother him as much as it did and it wasn't even jealousy, it was just the fact he didn't like him and he was as sure as hell not good enough for Jackie, no question about it. He frowned, he should leave it, Taggart was right Jackie was old enough and sensible enough to make her own decisions, but he just didn't want to see her get hurt and he wasn't about to leave her in that pub like a sitting duck. Because who knew where her boredom at being stuck with Taggart, McVitie and Stephen might lead her if there was only the _charming _DS Ross to distract her. "On second thoughts, I think a drink's a good idea."

"Yeah, after a tough day it's always nice to relax with a mineral water," Robbie drawled.

"Stop it before you start," Taggart warned them as they all readied themselves to leave the building.

* * *

"Well what do you make of him then?" McVitie asked, nodding his head towards Robbie who was standing at the bar with Jackie.

Taggart shrugged. "Bit reckless but he looks to be a good enough cop and he and Reid certainly seem to work well enough together." Michael merely snorted with derision at that statement.

"Ah yes, they found the murder weapon, did they not?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well maybe you should pair them up together more often," he suggested.

Taking in Michael's horrified look, Taggart tried not to smile as he replied non-commitedly "Maybe."

* * *

"Do you think they've finished talking about me?" Robbie asked blandly as they waited to get served.

She smiled at him. "You love it."

He gave a casual one shouldered shrug, the grin she already considered as his trademark tugging at his lips. "Maybe. You know we make a good team, you and me."

One eyebrow raised at him, her voice taking on a teasing tone she replied, "That doesn't mean it'll be a permanent feature."

His fingers skirted over the back of her hand, causing her to take in a deep inhale of breath. "I just think it's worth pointing out." His head inclined closer to hers. "You know this is where we first met."

"All of five days ago," she laughed.

"Still." His eyes locked onto hers for a moment, his hand covering his again.

Her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip nervously as she slipped her hand out from under his. "Don't," she whispered. "They could be watching."

"Mike almost definitely is," he replied dryly.

"Yeah, something about you seems to annoy him."

"Believe me I know exactly what about me annoys him." A wry grin tugged at his lips. Normally after spending time with a woman in such close quarters it put him off, it hadn't with her, he just wanted her more. She was warm and witty, always had a comeback and was as sharp as a whip, that and he genuinely liked her. Despite what he'd told her a few days ago about liking a challenge, he wasn't usually a man who felt the need to chase after women, after all they normally fell pretty easily for his charms and as a result he never went long without sex.

So just why he was investing so much time and effort in one woman he wasn't sure, especially when he considered the fact she obviously didn't go in for one night stands and that they worked together, both were complications he normally avoided like the plague. The problem this time was that he inexplicably didn't want to avoid them. Sighing, he asked quietly, "Think you can pawn Taggart off on Mike again?"

"Nope, not a chance," she told him and he was encouraged by the slight note of regret in her tone.

"That's a shame," he sighed. "I woulda treated you to some chips again."

"And pinched half of them?" she enquired.

"It's called sharing."

She gave an inelegant snort. "Is it hell."

As the barman came back with the last of their drinks, Robbie told her, "I'll get this."

"You don't have to," she told him. "It is my round."

"I get the feeling it tends to be your round quite a lot."

"One of the pitfalls of being a DC," she replied wryly. "That and I have the misfortune to have to remain sober during these thrilling, in-depth conversations."

"I know a way to make tonight more entertaining." He saw the look she shot him and laughed, holding his hands up he added, "And it's completely clean."

"Ok then, what is it?"

"Want to spike Mike's drink? See if that puts a smile on his face."

She tutted. "Michael's a good guy, he just doesn't like you, and," she added, poking his shoulder and grinning. "I'm beginning to see why."

"Such harsh words, beginning to wish I had saved myself that drink money. Ok," he gave a long suffering sigh. "Tell you what, I'll drive Taggart home if you promise to get utterly wrecked, behave inappropriately and feel me up under the table."

Jackie grabbed the tray, laughing as she told him, "I'm going now."

"What!" He protested, "It's a fair offer!"

* * *

**Five Days After That**

Jackie huddled down even further into her heavy jacket. "It's freezing in here," she bit out, her teeth chattering.

"I know," Robbie agreed with her. "But I've stuck the heating on full, we just need to wait for it to warm up." He glanced over at her and grinned when he saw she still had her gloves and scarf on.

"And it's far too early," she grumbled, staring out into the dark morning. It had been their misfortune that Taggart had decided he wanted them to check out a lead in Inverness, which meant they had to leave ridiculously early just so they could get back the same day.

"Couldn't agree with you more," he replied cheerfully. "Although something tells me that you're not a morning person at the best of times. But if it helps I know a great way to wake up in the morning," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She laughed, she couldn't help it really. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not if I think I can still win."

"I still haven't changed my mind," she told him.

"But you're thinking about it," he prompted her. "And don't deny it."

Jackie let out a small huff. "Why are you so determined anyway?" she suddenly asked. "I'm not your type I think we can both admit that, that and this seems an overly complicated situation for you to throw yourself into. I mean what if we did sleep together and it all went wrong? We would have to see each other everyday."

"It might not go wrong," he pointed out.

She rubbed at her temples. "But you don't want a relationship, do you?"

Robbie frowned at that question, leaving a long pause before finally answering, "It's more complicated than that."

"That's my point." She sighed and leaned further back in her seat, finally feeling warm enough to unwind her scarf and pluck her gloves off. "Look I'm not going to pretend that's all I would ever consider, flings can be fun and they have their place…just not at work."

He didn't want to admit she was right, even though he kind of accepted the fact that she did have a fair point. The problem was that she drove him mad, he hadn't felt like this about a woman he'd known for so little a time and he was loathe to just walk away. "Tell you what," he finally suggested. "We stick to being friends just now, but we don't rule anything out, we can see where this takes us."

"Whatever this is?"

"Exactly."

"I suppose that sounds fair enough," she conceded.

"Good, then we can decide if it's worth the risk or not…although I still think it would be."

A balled up glove hit the side of his head. "And the flirting?"

"You love it and you know you do," he replied confidently.

"You are so smug," she breathed out in disbelief.

"For good reason, I'm usually always right."

"That's a contradiction in terms, always and usually, you're either one or the other," Jackie pointed out teasingly.

"Sorry, not all of us are as perfect as you," he shot back, grinning as he did so. "Now, what do you say we stop at the next service station and grab some coffee and a roll."

"That sounds like heaven," Jackie replied. "I'm thinking bacon."

"Agreed. Brown or tomato sauce?"

"Both."

His head snapped round to look at her. "Both!" He echoed in disgust.

She nodded. "It's amazing, you should try it."

"Crap."

"It's a delicacy," she protested laughing.

"No it's not, it's like having a gin and vodka with tonic, you have one or the other not both."

"You know you're surprisingly closed minded."

"I am not!"

"Well then I dare you to try it."

"I will, I'll take a bit of yours and I'll prove that it's one or the other."

"I think you'll find you're not touching mine." She took in the look on his face and added defensively. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm not wasting an entire roll."

"You could always just put it on a patch, although believe me once tried-"

"The taste is never erased," Robbie interrupted. "Yeah I can believe that."

"See, closed minded, maybe it's a good thing we're sticking to friendship," she teased. "Since you have so many boundaries."

"That sounded like a challenge DC Reid."

She folded her arms. "Well it wasn't."

"You know what," he replied, "One of these days I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Yeah so you are," she mocked and her shoulders shaking with silent laughter turned her attention back to the dark morning sky once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Jean and Taggart's relationship in the show, they were proof that even a policeman could have a happy marriage.**

**The bit in the middle is roughly taken from Fearful Lightening **

* * *

"Right, Jackie I want you to talk to the widow, see if your softly softly approach gets us anywhere," Taggart informed her, before turning to face his two DS's. "As for you two, I want you to go back and talk to William Norris again, I get the feeling he isn't telling us everything he knows."

Robbie let out an annoyed tsking sound from behind his teeth. "With all due respect Sir, maybe just one of us should go." The thought of being stuck with Jardine all morning made him feel more than a little irritated, he was just so goody goody.

"Never thought I'd say this but I agree with Robbie," Mike cut in quickly, "He might feel more able to confide whatever's bothering him if there's only one of us there." There was no way he was willingly spending the day with Robbie, the man set his teeth on edge, he was reckless and thought that turning on the charm would always be enough to dig himself out of the hole he'd created.

"I don't remember asking for opinions on this, just go do it," the older man replied blithely. He was tired of the sniping between the pair that had gone on over the last few weeks, they had to learn to work together regardless of whether or not they approved of the others methods.

They both looked like they wanted nothing more than to argue with him, both sets of eyes, one brown and one blue glowered at him from their respective desks. Surprisingly though neither made one more utterance of complaint as they grudgingly got to their feet.

Watching as they left in silence, Jackie finally asked quietly, "Do you think that was the best idea?"

Taggart rolled his eyes. "Oh don't you start," he grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

On seeing them approach his plush office, William Norris leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands in front of him, the picture of the compliant citizen. "How can I help you officers?"

"You can start by telling us what you knew about your business partner's cooking of the books," Mike replied easily.

His eyes widened. "He was what!" He frowned, his lip curling in distaste, "That little shit!"

"You mean to tell us you never noticed that amount of money going missing?" Robbie asked, his voice mocking.

William shook his head. "I struggle with figures," he admitted grudgingly. "Tyler knew that, but I never thought he'd have the gall to take advantage like that."

Michael leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk as he spoke. "You see the thing is is that that gives you one hell of a reason to want rid."

"If I had known," he was quick to reply. "Which I didn't."

Robbie's head tilted to one side, a thoughtful smirk playing about his lips. "Problem is we only have your word for that, so you can see why we might be a bit…reluctant to just leave it at that."

His eye twitched in slight annoyance although his tone remained as smooth as ever. "I can understand that, so I'm more than willing to co-operate and do whatever it takes to clear my name."

"Oh well that's a relief," Michael sighed sarcastically. "We'd like a sample of your fingerprints."

"And I think I'd like a lawyers advice before I go any further with this," he interjected smoothly. "Although once I have consulted with them you're more than free to come back, although admittedly I'd prefer the pretty DC that was round here earlier rather than you two." He smirked at them. "Nothing personal."

Robbie felt his fist clench and he had to force himself to relax it. "I think you'll find that since you're trying to be difficult you might just find yourself with an audience with our DCI."

"A man who makes us look like supermodels," Michael added.

"Well that is a shame, I'll just need to endeavour to meet her again in my own time then."

"Won't do you much good," Robbie shot back quickly. "She's married." He clocked Mike's look of vague surprise at that announcement, but thankfully William Norris hadn't.

"I didn't see a ring," he commented, his eyes narrowing.

"Aye well she doesn't want to risk it getting nicked." His eyes trailed over him distastefully. "There's a lot of low-life around after all," he added meaningfully.

William laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Ah well, you win some you lose some."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Michael asked the moment they stepped outside.

"What was what about?" Robbie asked, rummaging in his pockets for the keys.

"Telling him Jackie was married."

Robbie stopped in his tracks and glanced over at him. "You want a creep like that chasing after her?"

"I don't think Jackie would give him so much as a second look," he replied honestly.

"I never said she would, I just think that she doesn't need the likes of him sniffing after her."

Michael's mouth twitched. "So you don't like him."

"He's arrogant and full of himself, thinks he's God gift to women, what's to like?"

He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing because as far as he was concerned Robbie had just described himself. Shaking his head, he ignored the quizzical look Robbie was shooting in his direction and continued his on his way to the car.

"What?" Robbie asked, catching up with him easily.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny that's all," he shrugged. "You got pretty wound up about it, you looked as though all you wanted to do was plough your fist into his face."

"Well I do but that's not the point."

"Never thought I'd see you so wound up."

"I'm not wound up," Robbie grumbled. "I just don't like him. If anything out of the two of us you're the one who's wound up." He grinned at him. "You need to get laid more."

Michael's head snapped up. "Says the expert on women?"

"I have more luck than you do. Although admittedly I don't know if that's saying much," Robbie shot back, grinning disarmingly as he did so.

* * *

"So how did you get on then?" Jackie asked, handing Michael a cup of coffee. "And yes I put sugar in it," she reassured him.

He shrugged. "He's a smarmy git but I don't think he's our guy." He eyed her carefully and asked innocently, "What did you think of him when you met him earlier?"

Jackie frowned over at him suspiciously but answered regardless, "Charming on the surface but looks like he'd really be a bit of a snake. Why?"

Michael tried and failed to suppress a grin. "He was asking after you."

Shuddering, Jackie replied, "I hope you didn't encourage him."

"Would never even have got so much as a chance, Robbie stepped in to defend your honour," he teased.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "He fobbed him off by telling him you were married."

Jackie's eyes widened. "He did what?" she ground out.

"Yeah, seemed pretty put out that he even had the gall to ask after you." He lowered the cup from his lips, his eyes looking at her thoughtfully. "He got a reason for that?"

"For what?" Jackie asked, frowning.

"For being so protective."

She shrugged. "No, why would he?" she replied, her eyes diverting away from his.

"Just wondered." He leaned back against the countertop and added quietly. "Look, Jackie I think that maybe you should be careful."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Ross…just I've seen you two and…" He rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't want you to get hurt and-"

"Michael," she interrupted him gently. "You're reading too much into this."

"You sure about that?" he questioned seriously.

She nodded firmly. "Positive."

* * *

He was standing in the car park, with his back to her when she finally tracked him down. She slapped the back of his shoulder, hard, causing him to whirl round in shock. "What was that for?" He moaned, rubbing at the spot he was fairly sure she'd just bruised.

"You being an interfering ass," she shot back.

Robbie frowned. "Right I feel I should just point out that I don't have a clue as to what you're on about."

"Your little stunt of warning William Norris off me. Telling him I was married." She glared at him. "What gives you the right?"

Robbie looked stunned for a brief second before he composed himself. "I was trying to be helpful," he told her calmly. "He didn't seem like your type."

"And you're the expert on that."

"He's a sleaze ball!"

"So if he was just an ordinary, nice guy you wouldn't have done it?" She asked. His silence told her everything she needed to know and she laughed quietly, before adding, "And how exactly do you think your favour looked to Michael?"

"Couldn't give a shit to be honest," he shot back, his eyes flashing angrily now.

Her lips pursed. "It looks suspicious, this is exactly what I didn't want, the looks and the questions. The warnings-"

"Warnings," he interrupted.

"Well believe it or not he wasn't jumping for joy at the prospect of us, he doesn't exactly like you after all."

Robbie's lips twitched. "He warned you off me?"

"Didn't I just say that!"

"And what did you say?" He asked quietly, stepping forward.

Jackie shot him an exasperated look. "I'm not doing this," she told him. "And I'm warning you now that you do not have the right to involve yourself in my personal life. I don't need saving, not by you, not by anybody."

He watched shocked as with that she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him somewhat dazed.

* * *

Robbie decided to give her a few hours to cool down before he made his gesture, waiting until the office was empty, he moved swiftly behind her and placed the mug of coffee and chocolate biscuit on her desk. "I'm sorry," he told her quietly. "You were right, I shouldn't have got involved."

She sighed and smiled at the offering, taking a sip of the coffee as she swirled her seat round to face him. "No, I over-reacted," she admitted. "I know what you were trying to do and it did save me a lot of hassle, he barely said a word to me when he came in earlier, just leered and that was bad enough."

"Want me to go round there and punch his lights out?" he offered, only half kidding.

"Not worth it."

He hitched himself up onto her desk and asked, "So do I get to make this up to you?"

"Isn't what this is for?" She asked, waving the partially unwrapped biscuit in front of him.

"That was just the start. I thought I could cook you dinner."

Her eyes widened. "I dunno-" she started to protest.

"Look," he stopped her doubting speech. "I know what I said in the car, but we're going back and forth here and it's just dinner it doesn't need to be anything else if we don't want it to be."

"Can you even cook?"

"Yeah! Part Sicilian, do my own pasta, sauces and everything. Look I'll even give you your own plate so you won't need to worry about having to share."

"For the last time you don't share, you steal," she laughed.

He grinned at her. "Come on, what do you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "With an offer like that how can I refuse."

"Great, tomorrow night at six alright?"

"Sure," she replied, smiling up at him over the rim of her mug.

* * *

"You look tired," Jean commented to her husband, looking up from her book as he walked through the door.

"Just one'a those days," he sighed, dropping into the arm chair across from her. "Any dinner going?" He asked after a moment's pause, looking around himself almost expectantly.

She smiled and nodded. "I left a plate in the oven, it should still be warm."

Nodding, he got to his feet with a low groan and sloaped through to get it. When he re-entered the room she asked, "I take it since you're home at a decent hour for once that you caught your man?"

"Woman as it turns out, but aye we got there in the end."

"And anymore problems with Mike and your new addition?"

"Ach they're still sniping at each other like old wummin," he growled.

Jean gave a small laugh. "You know from what you've told me this new one sounds a little bit like you when you were younger."

Taggart looked up from his plate in shock. "Eh?" he echoed.

"Methods wise; rash, a tad impulsive and throws himself in at the deepend."

"I was never as bad as he is," he countered.

His wife's knowing smile widened. "You were, it's just that times have changed, it's less acceptable to be so gung ho." She shook her head at his disbelieving snort and continued, "As for Mike, he reminds me more of Jack."

"Jack!"

"Yes, calm and collected, likes to do things more by the book. Remember you two didn't get on when you first met, now look at you, maybe you just need to give them time to settle."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Any salt?"

"Of course, it's in the usual place."

He nodded, retrieving it before coming back. He chewed a mouthful thoughtfully, swallowing before saying, "Mike's worried about Jackie...falling for him...Robbie I mean. He's got a reputation."

"Well admittedly that's one thing you never had, not with the ladies at any rate," Jean laughed, her face then straightened as she fell serious. "Are you worried about it?"

"Nah," he replied after a moment's pause. "She's sensible, it's the same as when I told Mike not to make a play for her."

"And they settled into a close friendship." Jean tapped her fingers off the side of her chair. "I think you'll find it's not always as straight forward as that, if they'd really wanted to see each other then they would have found a way. And in reality warning one of them off might just push them further together."

"I hadn't said anything to them 'bout it."

"Good, I mean people warned me away from you and look what happened."

He chuckled. "That was different, they thought I was too rough. I think he could really hurt her."

"Jackie is a grown woman, Jim, you have to let her make her own decisions."

"But if it affects her work-"

"You don't know it will," she sighed. "Jim, on this one don't get involved, believe me you'll just make it worse."

He shovelled another forkful of mince into his mouth and frowned as he chewed, the day just kept going from bad to worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**I reckon that in the canon, Robbie was probably actually married in 91 and Jamie was most likely born that year, so I couldn't decide at first whether or not to shift the timeline in that respect of pretend it never happened. But then I really wanted to do this chapter which helped solve the dilmema lol.**

* * *

Taking another sip of his glass of wine, Robbie checked that the oven's temperature once again, ensuring that it was at the right temperature to heat up the lasagne he'd bought; as contrary to what he'd told Jackie he wasn't actually that great of a cook. Feeling overly pleased with himself and confident that his plan to pass this off as his own was going to work, he let out a sigh of satisfaction, throwing the dishcloth haphazaedly over his shoulder.

His smile faltered ever so slightly when the doorbell went and he glanced at his watch, she was nearly twenty minutes early, he already knew that she liked to be punctual but this was ridiculous. Throwing the towel back onto the counter, he moved towards the door and opening it was more than a little surprised to see a harried looking Gaby standing on his front step. "What are you doing here?" Looking her over he noticed that he make up was smudged and her hands shaking. "What is it?" he asked in concern. "What's happened?"

She practically threw Jamie into his arms, the sandy haired toddler garbling happily despite the tension in the air. "It's my Dad," she almost sobbed, rubbing at her eyes with a closed fist. "He's had a heart attack, now I know it's not your weekend but you need to take Jamie for me, please Rob?"

"Course I will," he nodded, adjusting Jamie on his hip and ducking his head when the inquisitive wee boy made a lunge for his hair.

Her shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank you," she breathed, then thrust a small bag into the hand that wasn't clinging awkwardly onto Jamie. "I packed it in a rush, just his stuff for the night but I think I got everything. Oh and he's not had dinner yet," she added as almost an after-thought. "I'll call you tomorrow morning at the earliest," she told him before leaning forward and kissing the top of Jamie's head. "I'll see you soon baby, bye bye."

"Buh bye," Jamie chimed cheerfully, nonplussed by his mother's teary gaze.

Robbie shut the door carefully as Gaby raced down his front path and towards her hastily parked car. He glanced over at his son, who gave him a full toothy grin, "Da," he cried happily, cuddling into him.

Smiling, Robbie kissed his cheek gently. "Well bud, you've certainly thrown my plans into a bit of a tail spin."

"Juice," Jamie replied, looking around him and then adding. "Down," As he wriggled in his Dad's arms just in case he hadn't made his wish abundantly clear.

"In a minute," Robbie reassured him, heading towards the living space. He placed Jamie on the wood floor, and the toddler was on his feet in seconds, looking up at him expectantly.

"Juice," he repeated, toddling quickly through into the kitchen area of the room.

"On it," Robbie mumbled, pulling a sippy cup out of one of his cupboards whilst trying to still keep one eye on the roaming toddler. Jamming the lid onto the cup, he handed it over, receiving yet another grin as thanks. He ruffled Jamie's hair which looked as though it had darkened again. "Come on, lets find something for you to do."

"Cars," Jamie told him, bouncing on his feet excitedly. "Cars."

Robbie nodded, he kept all of Jamie's stuff in the wee boy's room, which included a large, colourful, chunky plastic garage and car set he'd got Jamie after realising his growing fascination with cars. Making sure that the room was safe for Jamie to be left in alone for a minute or so, he grabbed the toy in question and lugged it through, placing it on the floor for him. Jamie lunged at it, grabbing the cars and racing them over it, making noise as he did so.

Stepping back, Robbie let out a deep breath, Jackie would be here in less than ten minutes and he wasn't sure how she was going to take this, he'd never got round to mentioning the fact that he'd been married or rather more importantly had a son. It was just that he'd never wanted a woman quite as badly - probably due to the fact that she'd been holding him at arms length, another thing he wasn't used to - and he hadn't wanted to put her off. He'd been slightly concerned that she'd see his extra baggage and run a mile when she realised that he wasn't quite the carefree bachelor he portrayed himself as. Not that he normally told women anyway, they never normally got close enough to him and he might choose to live this life but he wasn't about to subject Jamie to the pretty long queue of women who had traipsed in and out of his life. He didn't see Jackie as a passing phase though, so he was more concerned about her turning away.

The doorbell went again, and picking Jamie up - because he knew how much trouble the toddler could cause when left alone - he headed towards the door. Opening it he offered a cautious smile, while Jamie trilled, "Hi!"

Jackie looked from the grinning toddler to a somewhat reticent looking Robbie, she could tell just from looking at the little boy that he was Robbie's, it might sound strange but they had the same smile. "Hi," she replied to the giggling boy, before looking over at Robbie, she raised an eyebrow. "Did you steal him?" She asked teasingly.

His smile became slightly more genuine. "I thought he might help you to see my softer side."

"Hmmm, bit extreme," she replied. "So does he have a name?"

"Jamie."

Her smile widened as she tickled Jamie's cheek. "Hi, Jamie, I'm Jackie."

"Hi!" Jamie repeated.

"You going to let me in then?" Jackie asked, looking back up at Robbie.

He jolted and moved out of the doorway. "Course."

"I brought some wine," she told him.

"Great." He smiled and took it after placing Jamie on the ground.

Jamie meanwhile wrapped himself around Jackie's leg and tugging on it, told her, "Look, cars." Pointing towards his toys.

"Wow, are you going to show me them?" She sat down on the floor, tucking her legs underneath herself as Jamie handed her his beloved cars one by one, looking more than a little pleased by her admiration. Jackie looked up from him and over at Robbie. "Looks like he's going to be a ladies man just like his Dad."

"How do you know I'm not babysitting for a friend."

"He looks just like you," she replied. "So…why didn't you tell me you had a son."

He shrugged, "Didn't want to put you off. Divorcee with a kid doesn't really help my case."

"You were married?" She questioned in surprise.

"Yup, not for long, just over a year." He took a sip of his wine as he handed her a glass. "We got married when Gaby found out she was pregnant and then realised it was a massive mistake before Jamie was even born. We struggled through another six months before we finally split."

"But you still play a part in his life, that's nice," Jackie smiled, leaning forward as she spoke so she could help Jamie with something.

Robbie looked slightly ashamed by that as he sat down next to her. "Not as big a part as I should play," he admitted. "I have him every couple of weeks if work doesn't get in the way…honestly I do love him but I just don't really know what to do with him, I always thought the older he got the easier it would be, but it's the opposite, babies don't have any expectations of you. Anyway…Gaby was just desperate tonight, her Dad was taken ill."

"At least you stepped up when you were needed."

He pulled a face. "Not really the same thing though."

"No," she admitted. "It's not, but it's still better than nothing."

"Maybe." He frowned. "Why am I telling you this? It doesn't exactly make me look good.

"We all have flaws."

"Really?" His head tilted to one side. "What's yours then?"

"Oh well obviously I'm the exception that proves the rule," she grinned.

* * *

After they'd eaten, Jamie included and wiped down the kitchen - since Jamie had sent his half eaten plate of lasagne flying - Jackie wandered around the living room, glass of wine in hand while Robbie tried to settle the excitable toddler for the night.

She wasn't overly surprised to find that he didn't actually have much in the way of photos, just three were out, one of him with Jamie as a baby and two more of the little boy on his own. She smiled, her head tilting as she looked at them. She didn't disbelieve that he wasn't the most responsible of fathers, that he might be lacking in the practical applications, she'd already felt she knew him well enough to recognise the fact that he could be more than a little feckless, but he very obviously loved Jamie and that was the most important thing, surely?

Moving into the kitchen area to double check that it was actually clean, Jackie paused by the bin as a smile played around her lips at the sight of the poorly hidden empty delicatessen containers. She should have known.

He reappeared in the room. "He's finally asleep," he told her happily.

"Well that's good," she replied before asking lightly, "Robbie?"

He moved closer to her. "What is it?"

Her head tilted to one side in amusement. "I was just wondering how long it took you to cook all of that."

"Not too long," he grinned at her.

"Uh huh. So how long do you think it took the people at the restaurant you ordered it from?"

His head snapped up at that and his eyes followed her gaze directly into the open bin. "Ah! I can explain that."

"Really?" She walked up to him, her eyebrow arched. "Well off you go."

"I can't actually cook."

"Then why say you could?" she asked, bewildered.

"It was kind of an excuse."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously "An excuse for what?"

"To invite you round for dinner…well that and the whole apology thing which I thought would work better if I said I could cook."

"That's very flattering," she replied, her lips turning upwards into a smile despite her trying to stop it from happening. "But you didn't actually need an excuse."

"No?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I'm used to takeout," she assured him. "Anyway, it's the company that counts."

He edged slightly closer to her. "And the company was?" he prompted, his confident grin back in place.

"Utterly charming."

"Glad to hear I scored full marks in at least one aspect," he breathed out, inching even closer.

She tilted her head to the side slightly and replied teasingly, "I never said that it was your company."

"Ouch," he gave a mock wince. "So if Jamie got full marks, what did I get?"

"The judges are still out on that one," she breathed out as he inched slowly closer to her, so close that her thoughts were beginning to blur, quickly becoming focussed solely on him. She backed away quickly. "I think we should sit down," she blurted out.

He simply looked amused as he nodded, and pulled her through into the living room, tugging her down to sit next to him on the floor, their backs leaning against the sofa. "You were good with Jamie tonight," he told her. "Wasn't sure if you'd want to stay."

"I like kids," she replied easily, catching the faint flicker of unease that crossed his face she added, laughing, "Although that doesn't mean I want any right now or any time soon for that matter, so you can stop that silent panicking."

"I wasn't!" He tried to protest.

"Oh you so were." She shot him a glance. "Not that you'd have any reason to panic anyway," she added as an afterthought, suddenly remembering why she'd considered getting involved with him a mistake. Although to be honest those reasons were beginning to cloud and pale into insignificance, so it wouldn't be easy and simple now that they worked together, but those things could be over-rated. She knew that was how all her other relationships had started and they certainly hadn't gone the distance. That and he just made her stomach squirm - in a good way - her heart thud and sent her common sense flying out the window. His kiss, almost two months ago had left her mindless and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want a repeat.

"Be honest," he asked her, dragging her away from her traitorous thoughts. "If we didn't work together, where do you think that kiss would have led to."

"Honestly?" She repeated, her heart thudding as she decided to go for it, to throw caution to the wind. She watched him nod before adding, "I think it's probably better to show you."

Her hand curled around his cheek, fingers cupping the back of his neck, lightly tracing the thin skin there as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, a shiver running down her spine when they finally made contact.

Robbie let his hand tangle in her hair as he felt her warm, pliant lips open under the returning pressure from his. His head was spinning as he tasted her, was enveloped in her scent, her light perfume wrecking havoc on his senses. He couldn't get enough. He felt her move so that she was straddling him, enabling them to move closer still, his other hand moved to her hip, yanking her forward so that she was seated in his lap, knees either side of him.

Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily, forehead pressing together, he whispered, "That was one hell of an answer." His gaze travelling down her flushed face, to where her dress had rode up, exposing the tops of legs, exposing more of that tantalizing perfect pale skin. Steadying his hands on her hips, pressing himself against her, revelling in the way her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, her breath catching, he continued, "Although I think it still bears repeating."

"You think?" she whispered in reply, her lips nuzzling against the line of his jaw.

Robbie swallowed convulsively at the feeling and forced out hoarsely. "Yup, definitely."

She giggled against his neck before trailing her lips back up his skin, nipping at his earlobe before catching his mouth with hers once more.

This time his hands were everywhere, neither one bothering with self restraint his lips trailing down her neck, unerringly finding the spot that made her bit back a moan. She felt him pause and smirk against his skin and laughing almost giddily at the thought she nudged his mouth with hers, kissing him again, tasting and teasing as her fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt, once the top three were undone, her hand sliding into the gap to feel the warmth of his bare skin. Trailing her fingers gently, curling in the hair there and down, back to the task at hand.

He felt her push the shirt down his arms, and he shifted, letting go of her for a brief second so it could hit the floor before his hands were back on her again, lifting the long curls and tugging the zip at the top of her dress down slowly. His mouth were on her neck again, trailing down her now bare shoulder, almost savouring the smooth skin under his lips as he drew the dress down until it fell into a puddle at her waist.

Drawing back so that he could look at her, Robbie let out a shaky breath as his hand slid down the curve of her waist, she was all curves and pale perfection, her black bra making one hell of a contrast. He looked up to find her eyes searching his and he smiled, his hands flattening against her lower back, dragging his mouth down her sternum and then tracing his tongue over the swell of her breasts, eliciting a shiver and a whimper from her, as she lowered her forehead against the top of his head.

She tugged him up for another kiss, felt his fingers on the clasp of her bra, her lips curling in a smile of anticipation when a loud yell ripped through the air, "Da! Want juice!"

Robbie let out a low breath. "Shit," he whispered. "I really thought he'd sleep." Jamie yelled his request again and Robbie sent Jackie an apologetic glance. "If I don't go he ain't gonna stop."

"It's fine," she assured him. "Go."

She watched as he got to his feet, grabbed Jamie's cup and left the room. The moment he was gone she felt the chill in the air and she couldn't help but pull her dress back up over herself.

* * *

"Come on, help me out," Robbie pleaded with his son. "Go to sleep."

"No," Jamie replied, shaking his head.

"You're going to bed," he told him firmly, trying to place him back in the cot.

Jamie squealed and kicked his legs in protest. "No! No! No!"

He let out an irate sigh, Jamie was squirming so much he couldn't get him over the bars. A small cough sounded from behind him and he turned, slightly disappointed by the fact that Jackie was now fully dressed again.

She stepped behind him, leaning over so she could ruffle a suddenly smiling Jamie's hair. "You obviously have your hands full, I think I'm going to go."

"Don't, he's just about to go to bed."

"No!"

Jackie laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for dinner, I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure," Robbie replied reluctantly, tightening his grip on Jamie with one arm so he could trail his other hand down Jackie's cheek. She smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss to his palm.

Turning to Jamie, she told him cheerfully, "Goodnight."

"No!"

She laughed again and Robbie listened in dismay as she slipped out of the house, the front door falling shut with a loud click behind her. He turned to his son and told him firmly, "Just for that none of your future girlfriends are getting to stay the night."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that they act a bit immaturely in the middle of this chapter, but it is set 20 years ago (scary thought). That and when I watched the early episodes when Jackie was seeing the assistant pathologist Colin she was sometimes quite fickle.**

* * *

She was in the basement, raking though the old filing cabinets, smiling to himself, Robbie crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him, dropping his mouth to her neck.

Jackie let out a surprised squeal, her hands wrapping around his, she tilted her head up to look at him and told him with a smile, "Don't do that! You scared the life out of me."

"That was the point, you know to surprise you," he laughed in reply. He hadn't seen her since their dinner, having been forced to swap his off duty around to make sure he was there for Jamie. Thankfully now though his ex father-in-law was on the road to recovery and everything was back to normal, having Jamie for all that time had been exhausting and challenging to say the least.

"Well you did that. What are you even doing down here?"

"Heard one of the Pc's say you'd been sent down here to find something for our glorious leader."

"So you hot-footed it down here, that won't look at all suspicious."

"I promise I was very discreet," he assured her, his mouth curved into that now familiar grin. "Anyway I haven't had the chance to speak to you since our attempt at having dinner and that was ages ago."

It was three days ago," Jackie laughed. "I meant to ask did you ever get him to settle?"

"Eventually, ended up sitting up with him though, he fell asleep watching the days sport highlights."

"Such a glamorous life you lead," she teased him.

He chuckled, telling her, "Believe me I'm already planning my revenge for when Jamie brings home a girl." As his hands endeavoured to find their way underneath her top.

Jackie pushed them away. "Stop it," she laughed, turning to face him she added seriously, "We're at work."

Robbie backed her slowly against the wall. "I know, but no-one else is here," he replied with irritating calmness as he kissed her lips softly.

Her moan of protest died at that, fingers running through his hair as she pulled him closer, her mouth opening under his. His hands had finally succeeded in their quest, slipping underneath her top now, his palms sliding up her back as his thumbs brushed her stomach. When his mouth moved from her lips to caress the thin skin of her neck, she groaned, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I did tell you I was going to make sure you tried life on the edge," he reminded her.

"That you did," she replied on a laugh. "But if we're caught…"

Sensing her discomfort, he gave her one last lingering kiss before pulling back. "Fine, you win…for now," he told her. "So," he glanced around the grimy looking room. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Searching for some ancient, most likely long lost files," she replied. "Although I think I'm more likely to find the holy grail," she replied blithely.

"Well if it makes you feel any better it's too quiet up there without, stuck with Mike glaring at me." Jackie laughed under her breath at that, just catching his attention. "What?" He asked, his face settling into a suspicious frown. "Was that for?"

"Doesn't matter," she assured him.

"It does." He prodded her side. "Now tell me."

She shrugged. "I just think that you and Michael make a better team than you both think."

His eyebrows nearly shot through his forehead at that. "What? How the hell did you figure that one out."

"Think about it," she smiled knowingly. "You're brash and impulsive, Michael's more serious and think things through, so he stops you from making daft mistakes and you encourage him to take some more risks. You then get the best of both worlds."

He laughed. "You're mad," he told her. "You and I make a much better team," he continued, sliding his hands round to her ass.

"That I don't argue with," she breathed out.

"Come to dinner with me tonight?" he asked. "Make up for our disastrous first date."

"That was a date!"

Robbie attempted and failed to look offended, ending up simply looking amused. "Yes."

"I thought it was an attempt at an apology."

"It was both," he admitted.

"I'm pretty sure it only counts as a date of both people know it's a date."

"I thought it was obvious."

"Uh huh." Jackie smiled at him. "And will this date be toddler free?"

"Absolutely."

"Will you be 'cooking' again?"

"Thought we could go out this time. So," He looked at her almost hopefully. "Tonight then?"

She pushed his hands off her and stepped out of his hold. "Tonight," she confirmed, still smiling at him.

* * *

Sighing as she took another bit of her mushroom risotto, Jackie told Robbie happily, "This is amazing."

"Not as good as my dinner though."

"Stop acting as though you actually cooked that," she laughed. "The pretence ended a long time ago. Anyway as I recall quite a bit of that ended up on the floor, Jamie wasn't overly impressed by it."

"He liked you though."

She shrugged, smile still in place. "His taste can obviously be relied upon then."

"You were really good with him."

"You sound surprised."

"I am," he admitted.

Jackie waved her hand dismissively. "Plenty of practice with my niece and nephews."

"Are you the oldest then?"

Her fork paused in mid air. "What makes you ask that?" she frowned.

"You're so cautious, typical oldest child."

"Ah…well I hate to disappoint, I'm actually the youngest, three older brothers."

"That explains the razor sharp tongue then."

Laughing, she leaned forward. "You," she replied quietly, almost confidentially, "Are without a doubt an only child, I bet you were spoiled rotten."

"I'm an only child," he confirmed, without answering the second part.

She'd noticed his evasiveness, that much was obvious, but he was thankful to see that she didn't push it any further.

* * *

The wine combined with the darkened, romantic atmosphere of the cosy little restaurant must have went to her head, Jackie thought as they stepped into the cold, dark night. That thought didn't stay long however when his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked down the street together. His head ducked to kiss her cheek and she couldn't help but smile even as a small voice of doubt made its presence felt again.

That voice turned into a near shriek when the next words out of his mouth were, "You comin' back to mine for a drink?"

"Just a drink?" she asked.

His confident smile faltered slightly and she couldn't really blame him, she was sending out mixed messages. "Is that what you want?" he finally asked. "I thought this was going somewhere."

"Sex, you mean."

His cheek twitched. "You make it sound like I'm trying to force it on you, while if I remember rightly you were the one straddling me three nights ago."

Her face flushed, cheeks burning at that statement. "That's not what I meant, it's just…I know we keep trying to ignore it but we do work together and if it goes wrong-"

"Stop focussing on the negative," he snapped irately. "It doesn't have to go wrong."

"You don't want a relationship, so we have sex and then what? You lose interest and we spend our working days awkwardly avoiding each other until one of us finally gives in and asks for a transfer?" She shook her head. "I don't want that."

"So I'm just meant to hang around in limbo until you decide whether or not you're going to give into an impulse again."

"I never said that."

"You've had me sitting on the fence for weeks now," he pointed out. "I've put all my attention into you-"

"Well that's charming," she almost snarled. "Although I don't remember forcing you to do that. If you want to sleep with other women then be my guest, I'm not going to stop you." she stepped back from him. "I think we're done here."

Robbie's hands fell to his sides. "Fine," he snapped, as he watched her storm off and kicked a nearby bin to vent his frustration.

* * *

The next night he found himself on a date with a very pretty lawyer from the procurator fiscal's office, she was tall, slim, blonde - his usual type - and clearly only interested in one thing. She'd made this perfectly clear by the way she'd slipped her foot out of her heel and slipped it under his trousers to caress his leg, while at the same time drifting her fingers lightly over his forearm.

Normally he'd be thrilled by this movement, but tonight he actually wanted to move his arm away. He gave a tiny shake of his head, this was the point of the evening, he hadn't had sex for almost two months now he'd been so pre-occupied with Jackie, and he wasn't a man accustomed to going long without female attention. Although admittedly it was also to show her that he didn't need her, that he had a queue of woman who were more than happy to put themselves in her place.

He shot Laura his most disarming smile and she simpered prettily, which for once annoyed him, Jackie would never simper, he shot down that thought and instead asked, "So what are you having? The steak's good in here."

She laughed lightly, prettily; nothing like the raucous laugh that had first made him approach Jackie. "No I think I'm going to stick with the grilled chicken and a salad."

"Sure," he nodded, pretending to listen as she began to drone on. So he was back to eating out with women who hated food, that was just brilliant. He sucked in a breath of air, this was nothing like the dinner he'd had last night, until it had went wrong it had been so good, she made him laugh, she actually cared what he had to say and she actually looked like she was relaxed and enjoying herself. Laura however was perched edgily on the end of her chair, her smile looking as though it were set in stone.

He leaned back in his chair and repressed a sigh as he finally accepted that he simply wasn't interested in her and he simply couldn't stop thinking about bloody Jackie. Although admittedly he still wanted to throttle the woman.

* * *

Opening her front door, Jackie was surprised to see Robbie leaning against the wall, looking irritated. She immediately straightened up defensively. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She hesitated for the briefest of moments before deciding the close was absolutely freezing and they would be better placed to continue this conversation inside. "Sure," she replied, stepping aside so that he could pass. "How did you find out where I lived anyway," she then asked.

"I'm a detective," he answered, a wry grin tugging at his features. "Remember?"

"So you pulled up my file then."

"Does it really matter?"

"No," she sighed after a pause. "I suppose not. Now what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to talk to you."

"And it couldn't have waited until a decent hour?"

"Nope."

"Thought you had a date tonight," she countered coldly.

"I did." He frowned. "Did something I've never done before, I kissed her cheek and as politely as I could got the hell out of there."

Jackie's eyebrow raised slightly. "Did you come here for a medal?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I came to apologise for last night." He noted with some satisfaction her look of surprise at that admission, it looked as though he'd finally caught her off guard. "I was wrong to try and push the issue." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that you drive me mad, although it's not always in a good way," he admitted. "You're so stubborn at times." He shook his head when he noticed that she wasn't looking overly impressed by his speech. "The point is, is that when I went out tonight I realised I don't just want sex, I want you and if you'll give me another chance then we can go as slowly as you like."

Jackie watched as he let out a low shaky breath at the end of that, looking at her hopefully. "Why do you even want me?" she asked. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself but she'd seen that lawyer today and it was obvious that was his usual type, and she wasn't that.

His mouth twitched. "Because you're funny, you make me laugh, you actually listen to what I say and have something useful and interesting to reply with. You're clever and always have a comeback." Robbie stepped closer to her. "Your eyes sparkle and you have the most perfect skin I think I've ever seen. Plus you're not stick thin, you actually have a figure…one that I'd like to become more acquainted with given half the chance. I can't stop thinking about you, even now when you're wearing that." He waved his hand at the night shirt thing she had on, a long shapeless t-shirt like garment that came to her knees. "What is that?" he frowned.

She crossed her arms across her chest defensively. "Well I wasn't expecting company, and it's a nightgown."

"Yeah well even in that, I still want you. So what do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot," she replied quickly. "But you did have a point last night, even if you kind of missed it yourself, I have changed my mind quite a few times on this." She sighed. "I just I want to be sure. Although," she ran her hand down the centre of his shirt. "If we hadn't started working together then things probably would have moved on quite a bit quicker than this."

"Yeah you proved that the other night," he smiled. "Not that I'm complaining."

She smirked over at him. "Oh no you'd never dream of it," she teased.

"Absolutely not. So what do you think? Third time lucky?"

"Worth a shot."

"Great," he smiled at her, his face relaxing properly since he'd first arrived on her doorstep. "I'll let you sleep then, see you tomorrow," he told her.

Jackie nodded, leaning forward on one foot to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Robbie."


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who haven't watched the earlier episodes this chapter is based on Ring of Deceit, with bits changed for added drama and because I didn't feel I could have Robbie in the car with her as Colin was. The Mechanic was a rapist/murderer who disabled his victim's cars and held them up with a shot gun, this bit takes place about 3/4 of the way through that episode.**

* * *

Jackie let out a low sigh, nothing, absolutely nothing. They'd spent ages coming up this plan to catch The Mechanic, ensuring that there was so much back-up available to those being used as bait - herself included - that there were very few officers actually left out on the beat. So after all that effort, combined with the air of apprehension that had surrounded the entire operation it was damn well galling that he hadn't bothered to show up!

She shook her head as she walked back to her own car, they'd been played, it had been another show of power from him. Pulling in an angry hiss of breath between tightly clenched teeth, Jackie realised she didn't think she'd ever hated one of their villains more. The way he treated and stalked his victims made her sick to her stomach and so angry that she wanted to scream.

All that taken into consideration it was probably a good thing that this last minute operation had forced her and Robbie to call off their planned date, she'd probably just end up ranting and that would just add to their string of bad luck. She knew that some people would think she was mad for giving this another go, after he deliberately went out with another woman to provoke her, but then she was well aware that she'd thrown down the gauntlet to him. Although she might not want to admit it, the way he made her feel scared her a little, he made her feel out of control that combined with the speed at which she was falling for him, and the fact that he made her act slightly out of character was slightly daunting to her. So every time she felt herself getting drawn in to far she tried to back off, now though, now she felt it was time to stop that and give whatever the hell this was an actual chance, because if he hadn't turned up as her new colleague then she definitely would have jumped him by now.

Smiling to herself at that thought she unlocked her car and slipped inside, throwing her bag onto the passengers seat, she stretched her neck slightly as she slipped her key into the ignition. Turning it, she frowned when the car didn't so much as splutter, she groaned to herself, she'd only just had this fixed a few months ago. This total git of a car was costing her a small fortune just to keep it going. "Come on," she moaned, turning the key useless in the ignition a few more times before giving up. Smacking the steering wheel with the palm of her hand, she snapped, "You evil piece of junk!" Scrabbling across the passenger seat, she'd just managed to grab the strap of her bag when a gun went of and the driver's window shattered, glass flying into the confined space, small shards cutting into her face.

There was no chance to react before the driver's door was wrenched open, a large hand wrapping painfully around her wrist and yanking her out of the car. The shock subsided quickly and her fighting instinct reared it's head, and she attempted to smack her attacker across the face as she yelled.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled, slamming her against the wall opposite, letting go of her wrist in the process.

Jackie groaned as her head clunked against the concrete, her skin grazed. She tried to push herself up on her wrist but had to bit back another moan of pain. Everything was spinning, she looked up to see the shotgun pointed at her, although to be honest it looked more like two. She was struggling to stay focussed and his next words when they came were almost slurred to her ears, "Now you're going to do exactly what I tell you."

"Am I hell!" She bit out, her leg swinging out to kick his ankles out from under him with the last ounce of strength she had left.

* * *

Robbie pushed his hands into his pockets, whistling cheerfully. He knew that many regarded the night's operation as an unmitigated failure, but as far as he was concerned the fact that all their officers had escaped unharmed meant it wasn't a total loss. He may have been one for taking risks but he hadn't envied Taggart when the older officer was trying to make the decision whether or not they should place bait for this lunatic after he left them a note telling him the date of when he would next strike.

They would find him, of that Robbie had no doubt, the entire force wanted the mocking bastard caught and they weren't going to rest until he was safely behind bars. Now all he wanted to do was find Jackie, he knew they'd cancelled their date but he figured that just maybe she could be coaxed out for a drink. He knew this case was getting to her and he figured she might need the opportunity to vent, whereas he was simply glad that she had came out of this exercise in one piece. So knowing where she'd parked her car, he'd headed towards the quiet side street his shoulders giving a brief shudder as the air picked up a distinctive bite.

That was when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. His heart felt like it stopped momentarily and then started to race as he heard the unmistakable sound of a woman yelling out. He didn't pause, he started to run in the direction of the alley, not even taking the time to call for backup. The guy had a gun that he'd already fired, he wasn't waiting any longer. Slowing ever so slightly he stuttered to a stop in front of the entranceway, he only had one shot at this and the only thing he had was the element of surprise. Robbie felt his blood boil as he saw the shadowy figure slam Jackie against the wall and she crumpled to the ground.

At that point all thought went out of the window, and later he realised that it was only luck that Jackie had floored him that enabled them both to get out of the situation alive.

"You Bitch!" He heard the male voice ground out as he struggled to his feet. As he went to reach for his gun again, Robbie kicked his hand away.

The balaclava clad face looked up in - probably in shock, he attempted to swing his fist in Robbie's direction but he managed to duck, tackling him to the ground and smashing his fist into his face with vigour. Robbie hauled him to his feet, slamming his knee into his stomach just as a car screeched round the corner and skidded to a stop as Robbie launched the man onto the bonnet of the stationary vehicle, pinning him onto it. Looking up, he found himself staring into Michael and the profiler's shocked faces as he wrenched the balaclava off the dazed attacker. "Well give me a fucking hand then!" Robbie yelled.

Michael was out the car in seconds, grabbing his cuffs and clicking them in place around the assailant's wrists. The moment he was sure that the attacker was detained, Robbie let go of him and ran towards Jackie. He knelt down next to her. "Jackie?" He lifted her slightly, trying again, more urgently this time. "Jackie!"

Her eyes opened dazedly and in the moonlight he could see the nasty graze across her temple and that the small cuts that decorated her face were oozing droplets of crimson blood. "I'm fine," she forced out, wincing as she spoke.

"I've called an ambulance," the profiler told him.

"Don't need an ambulance," Jackie grumbled.

"I don't think you should argue on this one," Robbie replied shakily.

"I'm fine," she repeated again, her voice weaker this time as her eyes shut.

* * *

Robbie rubbed his hands anxiously against his thighs and then reached for the tea Mike had brought him, gulping it down gratefully. The blonde man dropped down in the seat next to him, running his hands through his hair, he told him quietly, "Bumped into the doctor on the way back, he said that she's going to be fine. She's got a concussion and is pretty out of it so they're going to keep her over night, and they x-rayed her wrist but it's just sprained."

"Good, I'm glad," Robbie muttered.

"I asked if we could see her but she's a bit out of it still and they want to let her rest and since we're not family..."

"We don't really get a say," Robbie finished for him. "As long as she's going to be ok I don't suppose it matters as much." He was lying but he couldn't really just charge in there, so instead he inclined his head towards the plastic cup in his hand and added, "Thanks for this."

"Least I could do, if you hadn't been there…" Mike trailed off, his face paling at the thought.

"Well I was," Robbie returned shortly, he didn't even want to even think about that possibility, not even for a second.

He saw Mike frown out of the corner of his eye as he then asked, "Out of interest why were you there?"

Robbie shrugged. "Thought I'd walk home."

"Right," Mike nodded, apparently satisfied with that response, not that it would have mattered if he hadn't as Taggart wandered into the department, looking every bit of his age.

"Where is she?" he asked heavily.

"They're about to take her to a ward," Mike replied.

Taggart nodded, running his hand over his chin. "No lasting damage?"

"Concussion and a sprained wrist."

"Least that's one thing."

"Did you interview him then?" Robbie ground out.

"Yeah." Taggart sighed heavily. "Complete lunatic, lawyers reckon he might have a chance at the insanity plea."

Robbie gave a disgusted snort, "So he'll get away with it, just put in some hospital instead of locked away to rot!"

"We don't know that yet," the older man replied calmly. "Come on, I'll drive you both home, can't sit here all night and we have work in the morning."

The two men got almost reluctantly to their feet as they followed him out of the hospital.

* * *

Jean was waiting for him when he finally stepped through the front door, appearing in the living room doorway. "I told you," she said angrily. "I warned you that someone could get hurt!" Her voice was raised almost to a screech, her exasperation with him clear. "And now Jackie has had to suffer for your decision."

"Everyone knew the risks," he bit out.

"But did you even give them the choice of backing out?"

"I didn't force them into it!"

"You shouldn't even have thought about it."

Taggart leaned against the wall, letting out a low hiss of breath. "We did catch him though," he felt compelled to point out. He instantly realised his mistake when he heard Jean's sharp intake of breath.

"So that makes it alright then? That makes it acceptable for you to sacrifice one of your officers." She stared at him disappointedly.

"I didn't say that," he protested quietly. "You _were_ right," he admitted. "He wanted an opportunity to humiliate us further and if we'd looked properly then we'd have seen him in clear view. The fact that Jackie's goin' to be fine is down to sheer dumb luck."

Jean's shoulders slumped, her tone losing it's vehemence. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I know it wasn't an easy decision, and the important thing is that she is going to be ok. I'll drop in on her tomorrow, come on," she wheeled herself through into the living room. "I kept you some dinner."

* * *

Robbie stepped into Jackie's hospital room the next day to find her up and dressed, her hair tied neatly back from her face as she folded her clothes into the bag lying open on the bed. She glanced up at his footsteps and offered him a small smile. "Hi."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He couldn't help his stomach twisting at the sight of the tiny cuts decorating her face and the nasty red graze surrounded by a large purple bruise that marred her forehead, her wrist in a supportive bandage. It just made him think of how wrong things could have gone last night.

She shrugged. "I'm ok, the Gideon's bible has been a great support."

He offered a low chuckle. "I bet."

Jackie bit down on her bottom lip, looking away before quietly saying, "I want to say thank you…for what you did last night."

Robbie shook his head. "You don't need to-"

"Yes, I do," she interrupted.

He gave a small nod and stepping closer he asked, "Do you have someone to stay with? I don't think you should be alone, not with a concussion."

"Jean's going to put me up for a few nights, she and Taggart insisted," she smiled wryly.

He brushed one stray curl off her cheek. "Good," he whispered. "Although if you need any light relief, need to get out of there for a few hours then you know where I am."

Her bottom lip wobbled slightly as she nodded, looking down at her feet. She looked so lost and unlike her usual self that Robbie felt quite bewildered, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head dismissively. "It's nothing…it's stupid."

"If it's bothering you then it isn't stupid," he replied.

"I feel…I feel like I should have been able to fight him off last night," she admitted in a low rush. "If you hadn't been there-"

"But I was," he replied quickly.

"That's not the point, I'm a police officer, I take self defence and when it really mattered I couldn't do anything."

"Yeah because he targeted you," Robbie protested. "This wasn't an opportunist attack, he planned this from the moment you stepped on that train with Mike a few days ago. He wanted to humiliate the police and what better way than to target a police woman, he waited until he knew you were off your guard. It's not your fault," he insisted, his eyes flashing angrily. "It's his!"

She didn't reply, merely leaned her head against his chest, feeling him wrap his arms securely around her and kiss the top of her head. "You're the strongest woman I know," he told her quietly. "And you did fight back and it was the only reason that I managed to get him." He brushed his hand gently across her cheek. "Like I said we make a good team," he joked lightly.

Jackie stepped back slightly, although she remained in his embrace as she tilted her head up to look at him. "How do you know the right thing to say?"

"It'll only happen the once," he smiled.

She laughed, for the first time since the attack, she actually felt a bit lighter and slightly less tortured by what had happened.

Both their heads snapped to the side when a small cough emanated from the doorway, where Jean was sitting, staring at them interestingly. "Should I go and come back?" she asked slyly.

Jackie shook her head. "No, it's fine we were just talking," she replied as she stepped out of Robbie's admittedly looser embrace. She nodded towards him, "This is DS Ross. Robbie this is Jean, Taggart's wife."

Jean's face lit up. "Ah, I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally be able to put a face to a name."

Stepping forward, Robbie shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Taggart."

Her head tilted thoughtfully to the side, her eyes sliding from one to the other. "I gather that we have you to thank for last night having a happy ending."

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Not really, he was already on the ground thanks to Jacks…um DC Reid," he amended uncomfortably. "I take it you're here to take Jackie home?"

"That's right," she replied pleasantly.

"Do you need a lift?"

"That's lovely of you to offer but I arranged a police car."

"Right." Robbie shuffled uncomfortably before finally saying, "I guess I'll leave you to it." He smiled over at Jackie and kissing her cheek chastely, whispered, "I mean it, if you need me just call."

Jackie smiled, watching as he slipped quickly out the room with a polite nod of goodbye in Jean's direction. Once he was safely out earshot, Jean said cheerfully, "He seems nice, very charming. It was good of him to stop in."

"It was," Jackie agreed, turning all her attention onto her bag as she zipped it closed. "Should we go then?"

"Of course. Make sure you wrap up though, it's chilly outside."

"Will do," Jackie smiled across at her.

* * *

"I just looked in on Jackie, she's fast asleep," Jean informed her husband as she entered the living room late that night to find him taking off his coat and settling into his familiar armchair with the days paper.

He glanced up at her, his features set in a mild expression of concern. "How is she?"

"She's been quite quiet, but I think she's just tired and she did have a shock."

Taggart nodded, sighing regretfully, "Aye, that she did."

"She doesn't blame you," Jean reassured him quickly.

He didn't reply, simply unfolded the paper and turned his attention to it. He considered it part of his job to keep his officers safe and he felt like he'd failed, he blamed himself regardless of whether or not Jackie herself did. After a few minutes of silence, Jean spoke again, "I finally met DS Ross today, he was visiting Jackie when I went to pick her up."

The paper lowered slightly. "Wondered where he'd got to."

"He seemed very concerned."

"We all were…now what is this really about?"

"I'm just telling you that I've met him." She sighed and shook her head, a ghost of a smile playing about her lips. "Honestly Jim, you're so suspicious sometimes."

"Hmmph," he mumbled, turning his attention back to the paper.

"He seems very nice," Jean continued.

The paper dropped to his knee with a rustle. "I'm not going to get to read this, am I?"

"I'm just saying he wasn't what I expected from the way you described him."

His face creased into a frown. "I said he was rash and impulsive."

"And a womanizer," Jean added.

"Aye well that's been proven." His frown turned somewhat suspicious. "What's this about?"

"I just expected him to be a bit sleazy. He was actually very quiet."

Taggart snorted at that. "Quiet!"

"That's what I said."

"Well leopards don't change their spots," he noted sagely.

"Out of interest, since he's started at Maryhill have you seen any evidence that he has a harem of women at his beck and call?"

"Well no-"

"Then maybe he has changed."

"Men like that don't," Taggart repeated stubbornly.

"I think that depends on why they felt the need to act like that in the first place and who's doing the changing."

"Does this have something to do with Jackie?"

"Of course not," Jean scoffed. There was no way she was telling him what she'd seen between them, he'd go off on a pointless rampage. "I just think you might have judged to quickly on that score." With that she turned her attention back to her drawing, signifying that this time the conversation really was over.


	8. Chapter 8

He'd originally went outside simply to get some air, but when he saw Jackie standing there that plan went right out the window. "You alright?" He called out as he approached her, noticing she appeared to just be staring in front of herself.

She whirled round on her heel and gave a curt nod. "Fine," she replied. "Just wanted some peace and quiet before I called for a taxi."

Robbie glanced over his shoulder at the station, quickly figuring that his pile of paperwork could take a backseat for a few hours. "Want to get a coffee?" he suggested. "Get out of the cold for a bit."

Jackie nodded, offering him a small smile of gratitude. "That sounds nice."

They walked in near silence to the small café round the corner. Leading her to a small table away from the hustle and bustle, Robbie told her, "I'll get them, won't be long."

"Ok," she muttered, peeling off the many layers she'd put on to protect herself from the early December chill.

He was back only minutes later, pushing the warm cup towards her. "Got you hot chocolate, wasn't sure if you were allowed coffee with your concussion."

She looked puzzled for a brief second before replying, "I didn't even ask about that."

He pushed a small plate towards her. "Got you that as well."

Jackie glanced down at it and smiled. "A gingerbread snowman, very festive."

"I thought so." He sipped at his own drink, his eyes narrowing in mild concern as he watched her manoeuvre the cup so she could pick it up with her pain free arm. "So?" he finally asked. "What did Taggart say when he called you into his office."

A shadow flickered across her face for the briefest of moments before she shrugged. "He told me off for getting involved in the case, told me I should be home resting."

"He does have point, you are on sick leave."

"I'm sick of leave," she grumbled.

"You've been off one day," Robbie pointed out on a laugh.

"I know that, but it wasn't even like I threw myself in the middle of it, the man turned up at the station when I was handing in some forms and it was important!"

"You could have just called Taggart, told him to come back."

Jackie sighed irately. "I'm not an invalid, I simply went with him to give him directions." She shook her head as she broke the gingerbread man in half.

Robbie surveyed her carefully, the cuts and bruises looked worse in daylight even though he knew they were starting to heal. "How you getting on at Taggart's anyway?"

"Fine, Jean's lovely but they're fussing a bit."

"Means they care."

"I know…but this was exactly why I didn't let them call my family, I don't want this to be a big deal."

"It isn't exactly nothing, Jacks."

"Yes it is," she insisted, her grip on her mug so tight that her knuckles began to whiten.

He leaned back in his chair. "Right what's really wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"The way you're pulverising that snowman for one thing," he replied.

A ghost of a smile crossed her face before retreating. "It's my car," she finally told him. "Michael has a friend who works in a garage and he got him to rush the work though for me, got the call today telling me it's ready."

"And?" Robbie prompted.

"I know I can't drive it yet anyway, but I don't think I want it back," she admitted heavily. "I know it's stupid, that it would have happened regardless of the car but…"

"It doesn't feel safe," Robbie guessed.

"I suppose."

"Then sell it and get something else," he suggested.

"But it's my car!" she protested. "I don't want to feel like this, I feel like if I sell the car then he's gotten to me, I've given him power and he's got what he damn well wanted!"

Robbie reached out and covered her hand with his own, telling her quietly, "It's just a car, Jacks. You selling it doesn't somehow mean he's won, and anyway that thing was a piece of junk, I'm surprised you didn't need to kick-start it every morning."

"Just every second morning," she muttered in reply, a hint of a smile crossing her face again, widening when she heard him chuckle. Dipping her gingerbread into the hot drink, she asked, "So how are you getting on now that it's just you and Michael?"

He shrugged. "Not too bad." He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that since what had happened two nights ago they had reached an uneasy, unspoken truce of sorts, having realised that they might have differing methods but that the results they wanted were exactly the same. "It's quiet without you though. Mike doesn't argue with the radio."

"I don't argue with it!" She protested, shaking her head and laughing.

"You do when the football's on."

"Everyone does that."

Robbie shook his head, smiling as he did so. "Just think of it as part of your charm," he told her.

She smiled over the rim of her mug, sipping it slowly and then telling him, "Could have done with some marshmallows."

"I did check, they were out."

"You're remarkably well trained."

"I aim to please, although that did make me sound a bit like a dog."

"Nah, you smell better."

"Such high praise."

"You should be grateful, I don't just dole out compliments to anyone."

He nodded solemnly. "Well in that case I'm flattered."

"As well you should be."

* * *

A little under an hour later they stepped outside again, Jackie shivering as they began to walk. "Oh it's so cold," she bit out, digging her gloved hands into her pockets. "I'm wearing about five layers and I'm still freezing."

"I can tell," Robbie remarked seriously. "Your nose has went pink."

She glared at him half-heartedly. "You're lucky that we sat in, or my hot chocolate would have been flying towards your head right about now."

"And what a tragic waste that would have been," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "You wanting a lift?"

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Well since we found the shooter-"

"Thanks to me," Jackie interjected.

"Don't push it. Anyway as I was saying before you interrupted, since he's banged up all that's waiting for me is paperwork, so really you'd be doing me a favour along with saving yourself a taxi fare."

"Well I suppose if it helps you out of a jam," she answered lightly. "I can't really refuse."

"Great, car's only a five minute walk from here." Laughing when he heard her tiny groan.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift," Jackie told him as the car drew to a slow halt.

"Not a problem," he assured her. "Do you know how long you're staying here for?"

Jackie gave a wry smile. "I was planning on heading home tomorrow, but Jean's trying to persuade me to stay for at least another night."

"Should probably wait until your wrist's a bit better," he agreed.

"Shoulda known you'd take their side," she laughed. Then looking thoughtful she added, "You know you never did tell me what you were doing so nearby the other night."

"Was looking for you," he replied honestly. "Thought after that disaster of an op you might need to vent, was going to take you for a drink, get you drunk," He grinned at her. "Possibly try and feel you up."

"Stop it," she warned him warmly. "That doesn't count as a date though."

"Piss ups rarely do."

"I think it's your smooth talking that I like the most," she replied dryly. "So then technically we're still on our third time's the charm."

"Yup, coz I definitely don't count that as so much as an attempt." He leaned across the gap so that he was closer to her and she could smell the lingering scent of his aftershave as he continued, "When you're feeling up to it, I'll take you out, dancing, to a film; ladies choice, whatever you want."

"Such a gentleman," she teased, reaching out with her good hand to trace her fingers across his cheek. Leaning closer still, she brushed her lips against his, gently at first, growing firmer when he responded to her. She drew back quickly, before they could get too carried away.

"What was that?" He asked cheekily. "A preview?"

She shrugged. "Maybe," she told him, knowing she was grinning like an utter lunatic right about now as she clamoured out of the car. She could feel his eyes on her all the way to the house but strangely she didn't mind, she didn't feel suffocated or panicked, she just felt happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Weeks Later**

"I'm not entirely sure that I should be trusting you," Jackie teased as she walked up the front steps to Robbie's ground floor flat.

He pretended to look affronted by that statement. "Have I, or have I not been the perfect gentleman this evening."

You have," she agreed. "Although knowing you as I do now that just makes me all the more suspicious."

Robbie tutted sadly. "Ah to have your lack of faith in human nature."

"Robbie you asked me to come back to your flat because you have a surprise for me, it doesn't conjure up the most innocent of images."

He paused in unlocking his door, smirking over his shoulder. "I'm intrigued, just what images do you have in your mind?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Nothing, I was just trying to make a point."

Turning, he leaned his back against the door and wrapping his hands around her waist tugged her into him, fingers splaying across her ass. "No I really want to hear about these images, preferably in as much detail as possible. Or you could always show me," he suggested slyly, his mouth nudging the corner of hers.

She laughed as she slid her hands up his arms to wrap around his neck. "Tell you what if you take me out of this cold, and show me this 'surprise' I might just be persuaded to demonstrate some of these images."

"Now that I would like to see," he smiled, reaching back to twist the key and opening the door, pulling her into his hallway and pressing her up against his wall, kicking his door shut as he did so. He slid his hand up her dress, his fingers gripping the underside of her thigh and pulling it up alongside his hip, pressing himself against her, feeling unbelievably triumphant when she bit out a moan, her fingers tangling into his hair. She kissed her way along his jaw to his mouth, the kiss deepening quickly until Jackie felt breathless, she loved the way he made her feel, her stomach was fizzing and she felt as though nothing else mattered so long as he didn't stop.

She'd just pushed his shirt to the floor when he whispered in amusement, "This wasn't my surprise."

"Can it wait?"

He laughed, hitching both her legs up around his waist. "Oh it can definitely wait," he assured her, carrying her in the direction of his room.

Jackie giggled against his mouth, kissing his lips chastely, telling him, "Put me down."

"Not at the bed yet."

"This is unbelievably clichéd."

"God you're picky," he replied, smiling as dropped her onto the bed, covering her with his own body seconds later, his mouth lowering to hers again. He rolled them to the side so that he could unzip the back of her dress, as her hands drifted across the warm skin of his back, round to his chest and down to his stomach, fingers swirling through the hair there, fingers nimbly undoing his belt and shoving his trouser and boxers to the floor with a thud. Her hand skimmed his length and she let out a small sigh of satisfaction.

She shifted slightly to facilitate the removal of her dress, he drew it down her thighs running the palms of his hands back up, over her stomach and then cupping her breasts. Her head tilted back, a whimper eking out from her lips as he drew his mouth over the swell of her breasts, his hands slipping underneath her back to undo the clasp of her bra. He let out a small mumble of approval as he lowered his mouth to one breast, drawing the nipple into his mouth as fingers traced the outside of her other breast, swirling inwards until he reached the nipple, mimicking the movements of his mouth until he heard her moan, her head falling back against the pillows as she shifted restlessly on his sheets.

Her hands wrapped around the back of his head, urging him on. His hand slid down her stomach, knuckles brushing against her skin, starting what felt like a trail of sparks everywhere he touched. He tugged down her panties, fingers slipping easily between her legs, mouth lowering to her navel, his tongue circling round her belly button, trailing his mouth up her sternum and then to one nipple, adding to the tension coiling in her stomach as his fingers teased her relentlessly, his fingers curving inside her the movement drawing a deep, strangled moan from her.

Pulling his mouth away for a moment, he propped himself up on one elbow, watching the way her skin flushed pink, her eyes closed, head tilted back against the pillows as he kept his fingers moving.

Dazed brown eyes snapped open, her fingers curling into his shoulders, pulling him closer to her again, she asked breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you," he admitted, kissing her deeply before she could make any reply. His hand moved away and she made a vague murmur of protest, causing him to smile against her mouth. Still kissing her he reached out, hand fumbling with the bedside drawer, raking through the contents until he drew out the small foil square. She had it off him in an instant, his eyes closing briefly as she rolled it on.

His hand slid under her thigh again, pulling it up, tilting her hips slightly as he pushed inside, slowly at first as she gasped his name, thighs wrapping around his waist urging him on.

He stilled at first, breathing heavily, giving her a moment to adjust although her muscles were already clenching around him greedily, her hips rising up against his. Letting out a low groan, he began to move with slow rocks, gradually moving deeper and harder with each thrust, their bodies fitting and moving perfectly together.

Their movements picked up pace, becoming frantic as they moved together, mouths and hands covering every inch of the other's skin. Mouths meeting, swallowing gasps and groans. Her hand tangled through his hair again, her mouth falling open against to his shoulder as she came, crying out incoherently against his slick skin.

His hips bucked, her name drawn from his throat in a near growl as she tightened unbearably around him and he followed her over the edge.

Fingers trailing gently across her jaw, Robbie coaxed her lips back to his even as he continued to move slowly unable to bring himself to stop quite yet. She was still wrapped around him and yet he didn't feel the normal urge to distance himself like he usually would after sex, rather he was revelling in her warmth, in her scent. He lowered his mouth to the hollow of her throat, lips nuzzling gently against the dampness there, tasting her. "That couldn't have gone better if I'd planned it," he finally commented.

Jackie laughed, fingers still running through his dishevelled hair as she stretched contentedly. "It was pretty good," she replied happily.

"Pretty good? It was amazing," he shot back.

She laughed again at his enthusiasm, he had a fair point, normally sex for the first time with someone new could be slightly awkward, this hadn't been. She was still slightly dazed by how quickly she'd fallen over the edge. "And that wasn't even my surprise," she teased. "So it must be life altering."

His eyes widened before his lips curled into a confident grin. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Tsk tsk, DS Ross."

"I know it's shameful, but in my defence my attentions were somewhat diverted."

"You'll just need to learn to multitask," she teased.

"I like to make sure that when I do something, I do it right," he replied, smirking as he caught on still peaked nipple between his thumb and forefinger, provoking a shudder from her.

"Good argument," she replied, smiling up at him.

He laughed, rolling onto his side and pulling her with him so that she could curl into his side. "Do you mean to say that I've actually won a debate for a change?"

"I like the use of the word debate rather than argument," she remarked.

"That didn't answer the question."

"I know, but you're smug enough as it is, don't want to add to it, your head might explode."

He nodded solemnly. "I do have a problem with some swelling that you might be able to help out with later."

"That was awful," Jackie laughed.

He shrugged not one bit bothered by the comment, his smug grin not fading even slightly. "Stay there," he told her suddenly. "I'll bring the surprise back, just wait five minutes." He shifted, kissing her lips softly as he continued, "And don't even think about getting dressed."

Smiling, she watched as he jumped off the bed ridding himself of the used condom before walking cheerfully out of the room, complete naked and whistling. She shivered slightly as she realised how cold she suddenly was and ducked under the covers, drawing them up to her shoulders and settling happily into the pillows as she listened to him clatter around.

It appeared that the third date had been the charm for them, and for once she'd been able to push aside the sensible voice in her head that told her not to get involved with a colleague. In the end it had been lust and need that had prevailed and she didn't regret that one little bit, it had been far too good to regret.

He reappeared in the doorway five minutes later with two bowls in hand. He frowned at her, "Why are you covered up?"

"It's cold, and you just said don't get dressed, you never said I couldn't cover up."

Robbie smiled at her logic. "I'll just need to join you under there then," he replied.

She pulled the covers to one side so he could slip in, and still he persisted in hiding the bowls. "What's in them?" Jackie asked, trying to peer round him.

He moved again, blocking her view. "You remember the first night we went out?"

"Uh huh, you stole my chips, I'll never forget," she replied solemnly.

"Don't I know it, but after that we had a conversation about romance."

Jackie nodded. "I remember, you promised me strawberries if I remember rightly."

"And chocolate…if we were somewhere more romantic that Sauchiehall Street, and lets face it that isn't difficult." With that said, he placed the bowls in the middle of them, watching as Jackie's smile widened when she saw the bowl of strawberries and the bowl of melted chocolate.

"Oh," she sighed, leaning across to kiss him. "You are so clichéd," she told him, although secretly she quite liked the fact that he seemed to be a bit of a closet romantic despite his apparant cynicism.

"You love it."

"I love anything to do with chocolate."

She watched as he dipped the first bit of strawberry into it, offering it to her. Her lips brushed his fingertips as she took it, her tongue flickering out to remove the tiny remnant of chocolate that lingered on his skin. "Your turn," she breathed out as his eyes darkened.

They continued on like this until Robbie noticed the smudge of chocolate at the corner of her mouth, leaning forward his lips brushed it, swiping it away. "God you're addictive," he breathed heavily, pulling her closer to him and upsetting the chocolate bowl.

Jackie pulled away. "It's all over your sheets," she remarked in dismay.

"They'll wash," he assured her, covering her with his own body again.

"But we'll be covered in it," she protested, her voice already holding a note of laughter.

"I promise to lick it off, or failing that we can share a shower. Anyway I really do need you to help me with that swelling."

* * *

"You have chocolate on you shoulder," Robbie told her, laughing before lowering his mouth, swiping it away with his tongue.

She shivered slightly at the movement, she felt almost boneless after that last sex session, completely languid, she just didn't want to move. "And here I thought you'd got all of it," she finally remarked.

"I think I did pretty well."

Jackie laughed, her fingers tracing lightly over the forearm that was draped across her. "You've not lost interest then," she remarked quietly. She had to admit that had been a slight fear of hers, after all he had a reputation and it wasn't for longevity…well not in relationships she smiled to herself.

"Nope," he replied, although he was slightly bewildered by that fact, normally after sex his interest quickly began to dwindle, whereas he just wanted to lie here with her and do that over and over again. His fingers entwined with hers. "Something 'bout you," he told her. "Makes me want to hang around."

"So charming," she smiled.

His confident smile faltered ever so slightly. "And what about the fact we work together?"

"Not much we can do about that now," she replied. Tilting her head back, she kissed his neck, pulling his earlobe gently into her mouth, feeling his grip tighten around her stomach. "Anyway I don't suppose it really matters."

"Add something extra to the workplace."

"I'm telling you now that I'm not having sex with you in the office."

"And you called me closed minded."

She twisted in his arms before swinging her leg over him, straddling him she ran her hands down his chest, watching and revelling in the way his eyes lingered on her breasts. "I'll show you closed minded."


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a filler chapter to pass sometime before the next one :)**

* * *

He found her on the roof, leaning out over the edge of the wall, looking out towards the din that was George Square. "Now that was more like the way I planned to spend New Years," he told her, nodding his head towards the chaos.

She smiled, nodding, "I'd already bought the damn ticket as well," she lamented. "Think I jinxed myself."

"Probably," he agreed.

Jackie slapped the hand he'd rested on the wall next to her. "Like you didn't have plans," she scoffed.

"Just the usual, get drunk."

"Kiss someone inappropriate," she added teasingly.

"Not this year. McVitie's been persuaded to break out a bottle of his whisky if you fancy a glass."

"In a minute, kind of like it up here, almost feel part of it we're so close."

"True." He wrapped his arm around her waist as the countdown to New Year's began, he could even hear her counting down with them under her breath.

"Happy New Year," he told her as the sky exploded in a series of deafening bangs the sky alighting with colour.

"Happy New Year," Her eyes twinkled with merriment as she continued, "You know if you did want to kiss someone inappropriate, I am your junior colleague."

He smirked. "Very true." He pulled her closer to him, his mouth melding with hers, a feeling that never got old. His tongue met hers eagerly as he slid his hands under her top and up her bare back. "You know what they say," he murmured when they slowly drew apart, still wrapped together. "Start the year as you mean to go on."

Jackie laughed. "So what you're saying is that you're always going to be this easy."

"You didn't exactly fight me off," he countered, mouth moving to covers hers once more as the strains of countless drunks singing Auld Lang Syne filled the cold night air.

* * *

Skidding into the office, Jackie's eyes skimmed over the room and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Taggart wasn't there and didn't appear to be about to jump out from behind a corner at her. That being said Michael had glanced up from his paperwork, his eyebrow raised. "Were you out last night?" he asked, his gaze skimming over her outfit.

Jackie nodded quickly, seizing that excuse. "Went out with some friends and just ending up crashing at one of their houses, keep a change of clothes in my desk though, just don't want to give Taggart ammunition."

"Fair enough," Michael laughed. Moving out the way so she could get into the bottom drawer of her desk. "Although surely crawling in half an hour late in last night's clothing is more Robbie's style.

Robbie looked over at that, having been quietly avoiding the conversation up until the point he'd been dragged into it. "You know jealousy isn't a good colour on you," he remarked. "Anyway I was on time this morning, unlike DC Reid."

Jackie glared over at him from her crouched position on the floor, it was his damn fault that she was late and wearing the same clothes from their date last night, and he knew it. Although admittedly that was probably why he looked so smug. "I seem to remember you sneaking in last week in a similar state of disarray," she shot back even though she knew he'd spent that night with her in her flat. "Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," she smirked.

"Um…Jackie," Michael cut in awkwardly. "Did you look in the mirror this morning?"

"Briefly, why?"

Pulling a slight face, Michael pointed at her neck, while Robbie looked at her in a mixture of horror and amusement. Jackie frowned, running her hand over her neck and shrugging when she felt nothing. "What is it?"

"Your 'friend' left a bit of a reminder," Michael finally told her.

"What!" Jackie grabbed her small compact mirror out of her drawer and snapped it open, groaning when she saw the painless bruise on her neck. She was going to throttle Robbie.

Michael's mouth twitched. "So not quite the innocent night you pretended it was then?"

Jackie glared at him. "Maybe I fell," she bit out.

"On what? A hoover," he replied, laughing.

Letting out a low noise of irritation, Jackie threw the mirror back into it's place and grabbing her clean and more appropriate clothes shot both men one last glare before storming off in the direction of the toilets.

When she reappeared five minutes later, she found that Taggart had appeared and was on the prowl. His eyes lit up when he saw her. "Good, you're here, go with Robbie."

"Where are we go-" She stopped when she realised that he was walking away and also that he simply wasn't listening to her. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her coat and bag and followed Robbie out the door.

As he shut over his car door and started the engine, Robbie finally mumbled, "Sorry…you know about the…" he waved vaguely at her neck.

"You're so lucky that I had concealer on me," she remarked, glaring at him.

He couldn't help but laugh. "It's not my fault your skin's so sensitive and anyway if I remember rightly you weren't putting up too much of a fight last night, in fact if anything you were quite enthusiastic."

Her glare deepened although her mouth did twitch with vague amusement as she tried to remain serious while she replied, "Well how would you like wandering around work with a hickey on your neck."

"You kidding? It's like a badge of honour," he laughed. "Although admittedly it might look a bit suspicious if you have one one day and I have one the next. Take a bit of explaining that."

"That's true," she grumbled. "Although just be gentler next time."

"I was! Anyway no one's even noticed us so far, they're not even suspicious."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," she told him. "It's safer and it's actually kind of fun to sneak around."

Robbie shook his head, tutting, "You know for one who looks like butter wouldn't melt you have a surprisingly bad streak to you." His mouth quirked with a smirk, his hand reaching out to run up her trouser clad thigh as he added, "And can I just say how much I love that streak."

* * *

Folding her legs under herself, Jackie leaned against Robbie's shoulder as she grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Why are we even watching this?" he grumbled.

"Because you claimed that you didn't mind what we watched."

"I didn't think you'd make me watch 'When Harry Met Sally."

"It's a good film."

He groaned, loudly. "No it's not," he told her. "The entire premise is bullshit."

"And why is that oh great and wise one?"

"Because no man takes that long to admit he wants to sleep with a woman, you know right away."

"He does tell her she's attractive at the beginning of the film, it's all about bad timing."

"It's an excuse to make a lot of money."

She threw a popcorn kernel at his head. "You're so unromantic."

"Thought I was a soppy, clichéd old romantic," he grinned in response.

"Somehow you manage to be both." She shook her head in bemusement. "It's quite a feat." she tilted her head so she could look up at him. "Want me to turn it off?"

Robbie shook his head, normally he wouldn't even attempt to sit through this, but he could tell she was enjoying it and so he was content to let the matter slide. "Nah, it's alright," he muttered. His smile widened as Jackie let out a small mumble of pleasure, snuggling back into his embrace, her hand resting on his chest, cheek on his shoulder. He could put up with an hour and a half of this rubbish if it meant her being happy and relaxed, which he knew would make later tonight even more enjoyable.

* * *

"Oh God! Right there!" Jackie moaned breathlessly, her fingers curling into the pillow, her back arching as Robbie's pace ratcheted up another notch. Her chin dropped to her chest as she panted, words becoming far too difficult to get out now.

His hands moved from her hips, trailing up her sides and locking under her arms, pulling her up so that her back was pressed against his chest. He cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing against her nipples as she twisted in his grasp.

Her head fell back against his shoulder, her arms wrapping around the back of his head as her hips jerked against his.

Robbie gritted his teeth, trying desperately to cling onto his self control just long enough to ensure that Jackie went over the edge. She was close, he knew she was, her skin was flushed, glistening with sweat, she was struggling to keep her eyes open and her movements, much like his were becoming more frantic with every passing second.

She moaned again, he loved the noises she made, loved watching her lose control, her pale perfection unravelling in front of him.

He let out a choked groan when she squeezed her muscles around him, her name falling from his lips, provoking a smug smile from her.

His fingers curled into her hair and he pulled her lips to his, he kissed her deeply as he kept up his pace, feeling as though he was thrusting deeper and harder each time.

Her back arched one last time, a harsh cry almost torn from her throat as she came and he toppled over that edge with her, his mind blurring, all conscious thought disappearing until they only thing left in his mind was her. As he slowly regained control over himself again, he could feel her fingers stroking the back of his neck, her mouth trailing over the side of his jaw.

Slowly, he lowered them onto the bed, his forehead pressing against the silken skin of her shoulder, fingers tracing up her spine in abstract patterns as their breathing began to slowly even out again.

"God that was good," she breathed out.

"Oh yeah," he agreed, feeling more than a little self satisfied by that comment, although she did have a point, it was just over a month since they'd first started sleeping together and the intensity of these shared moments between them had only seemed to increase. She was addictive and he just couldn't seem to get enough of her, even just being in her company made him feel less edgy than he normally felt. When he was with her he didn't feel the previously ever present need to keep moving forward, it was nice.

"I don't think I want to move from here," she then confided quietly.

He smiled at that. "We don't have to," he told her, one arm slipping across her form so that he could entwine his fingers with hers. "We can stay here for as long as you want."

"You're aware that this it my bed, right?" She teased.

"Always have to answer back," he replied easily as he tugged her even closer to him, letting sleep finally wash over him.


	11. Chapter 11

**The premise of this chapter and chunks of the story come from the episode Gingerbread.**

* * *

"What do you think of this for an eight year old," Jackie asked, waving the book in front of Michael's face.

He glanced momentarily at it. "Kids grow up far quicker these days."

"Hmmm," she flipped it over, looking at the back of it. "Think you might be right, what about this one?"

"Too young," Michael murmured, his attention focussed straight ahead.

Jackie frowned, looking over to just what had enthralled Michael so much, to her it just looked like an ordinary book signing. She shook her head, turning her attention back to the matter at hand, staring at the collection of children's books she'd amassed as he wandered away from her.

Looking up a few minutes later, she saw he was still there and sighing went over to collect him, she had no idea what had gotten into him today. As she'd drawn closer she heard him introduce her and so she smiled politely at the tall brunette before her and muttered a greeting, as Michael continued almost awkwardly. "I uh joined the police," he half laughed.

"There's no need to sound so reticent about it," Jackie teased in reply.

He sent her a death glare that had her struggling not to grin, as much as she loved Michael he was sometimes a bumbling wreck when it came to women, and as a result he was easy to wind up.

"I'd heard something about that of course," the woman replied without delay. "Although I didn't believe it, you were going to become an airline pilot as I remember."

Jackie's eyes lit up at that titbit, that she could not picture. "I was going to do a lot of things when I was seventeen," she heard Michael mutter.

She sighed. "Just think what the aviation industry's lost, ay."

The woman smiled wryly and offered a polite chuckle, and Jackie was sure that was all it was, a polite offering, although if anything that just amused her more.

"What are you doing for lunch?"

Jackie only just managed not to roll her eyes at that. Looked like she was about to find herself ditched, so much for Michael's earlier promise of him buying the food this time round. Then again maybe not, she realised as the woman replied, "Oh I've got a cheese and wine thing with the publishers upstairs, first book and all. But you should stay," she added quickly. "Both of you, as my guests."

Which was how Jackie found herself to be spending her lunch hour in a bookshop with a warm glass of wine and trying to quell her rising hunger, while ignoring the dodgy looking plates of cheese and crackers. Instead she tried to focus on what Michael was telling her.

"She was the best looking girl in my school," he confided heavily. "She always wanted to be a journalist."

"Yeah I had a crush on the best looking boy in mine." She pulled a face. "You should see him now, seventeen stone and running a chippy in Anniesland."

Michael rolled his eyes. "It was more than just a crush, we nearly got engaged."

That got her attention. "What when you were at school?" she asked in surprise.

"Well we were seventeen," he replied as though that explained everything. "If she hadn't gone to university we might have done," he continued as she broke away from the group of people she'd been talking to and made a beeline in their direction.

"I hope you're not feeling left out." Her eyes firmly on Michael as she spoke. "What are you drinking?"

"Mineral water."

"Really! You used to bring half a bottle of vodka to school and keep it in your desk."

"Don't let everybody know that," he replied teasingly, inclining his head in Jackie's direction.

Unable to stand much more of the flirting and feeling like a hanger on and a starving hanger on at that, Jackie interjected, "Well that's me got the front page. It was nice of you to invite us but I need to go. I'll see you back at the office," she told Michael as she slipped away easily. Her stomach giving a grumble as she made her escape, next time Michael promised her lunch she wanted the food up front, she decided firmly.

* * *

"Where's boy wonder?" Robbie asked when she slipped into office twenty minutes later.

"Still out," she replied, pulling a face as she pulled the forlorn looking sandwich out of it's wrapper, there hadn't been a lot left on the shelves by the time she'd gotten to the shop so she was having to make do.

"Not like him, he'll get a late slip if he's not careful," Robbie grinned, he nodded towards her sandwich. "Thought he promised you lunch."

"He found a better alternative," she replied as she carefully picked out the bits of cucumber.

"Than you," Robbie snorted. "What happened? Did he find out there was a two for one on mineral water at Tesco's."

Jackie looked up, and shook her head, she was going to enjoy watching the look on Robbie's face. "Nope, he met an old girlfriend, they were busy reminiscing when I left."

She wasn't disappointed, his eyebrows just about shot up through his forehead. "What was she like?"

"Tall, slim, brunette, attractive."

"Huh," Robbie shrugged. "Who knew Mike had it in 'im." He glanced round the office, unusually for that time of day it was deserted, people were either out for lunch or out working. He leaned forward in his chair, lowering his voice for safety's sake. "So? Tonight? Your place or mine."

"Mine," she replied decisively. "People notice less when you wear the same clothes in the next day…although I think you left a shirt in my flat last weekend, I washed it, so you could wear that."

Robbie's mouth twitched in amusement. "I love the way that you have to think through absolutely every single possibility of a situation."

"It's safer that way," she insisted.

"You know that was a compliment…of sorts," he laughed.

She shook her head in resignation, although her eyes sparkled, she opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Michael strolling into the room, whistling happily. "Did you arrange another meeting to spend time catching up," Jackie asked.

"Meeting her for dinner tonight," he replied, placing the book down onto the desk, grinning as he did so.

Robbie snatched it up, opening it at the photo of the author. "Not bad," he conceded, shrugging one shoulder. "Although ex's are normally ex's for a reason," he commented.

"We decided we didn't want to do the whole long distance thing," Michael replied, snatching the book out of Robbie's grasp. "Not that anyone asked you," he added pointedly.

"Touchy," Robbie tutted, leaning back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

"I just don't think I need advice from the 'great' Robbie Ross," Michael snarled at him.

Robbie smiled at him smugly. "You know there are worse people you could take advice from. Oh and I wouldn't let Taggart catch you reading that."

Still glaring at him, Michael picked up the book pointedly and sat on the edge of Jackie's desk, beginning to flick through it, whilst Jackie just shook her head at the way the two men were behaving.

Taggart strolled in only moments later and glancing at Michael, who's head was now buried in the book, remarked, "What do you think this is? A public library."

* * *

Robbie frowned as the shrill ring of Jackie's phone permeated the heavy air. "Ignore it," he told her, kissing her lips between each word before trailing his mouth down her neck.

"It might be something important," she breathed heavily, rolling herself out his embrace and reaching for the phone.

"That's what I'm worried about," he grumbled, flopping onto his back, watching her as she moved, lying on her front, propped up on one elbow as she picked up the phone. "Hello."

Sensing an opportunity for mischief, Robbie shifted closer to her, levering himself up so that he was leaning over her as he pushed her ruffled hair out of the way and trailed kisses down her spine, his hand cupping a breast, fingers teasing the nipple. He smirked as he heard her sharp intake of breath, followed by a hurried, "No Sir, I'm fine…just stubbed my toe."

She threw him a glare over her shoulder. "No of course I'll be straight there," she continued, looking at Robbie pointedly as she did so, watching as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He watched her bite back a laugh as she then added, "No I'll phone him, let him know. Bye."

Placing the phone back on the hook she tilted her head back, struggling to keep her voice steady as his fingers continued their torment. "We have a case," she forced out finally.

"Uh huh, so I heard."

"I've to call you, let you know."

"I consider myself informed," he smirked, rolling her back onto her back, his mouth trailing its way down her chest as he began kissing her stomach.

She caught his head with her hands, preventing him from moving any lower. "We need to go."

"If we show up at the same time it'll look suspicious," he replied easily, his hands already curving around the tops of her thighs, shifting them apart.

"If we both turn up late it'll look even more suspicious," she pointed out, although her attempts at trying to wriggle out of his grasp were half-hearted at best.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "Because if you say stop then I'll get up right now." He forced himself not to punch the air in triumph when she hesitated.

"Fine," she relented, laughing slightly. "But make it quick."

"So demanding," he muttered against her skin as he continued to trail his mouth down over her stomach.

* * *

Later that night when they were back in the office, Robbie found himself watching her as she filed stuff away, double checking everything quickly as she did so. He wasn't sure why but he found her small habits endearing, liked the fact that she was so cautious at times and yet at others just seemed to forget to care and went hell for leather at something.

Jackie glanced up and then looking over at him, hissed, "That's her."

Robbie craned his neck backwards, spotting Michael chatting to a woman and deciding it was worth a closer look, sat upright and twirled his chair round to have a better look. The woman was attractive enough although he was slightly perturbed when he realised despite that fact he wouldn't really chase after her.

He glanced between Jackie and the other woman and realised that there wasn't any competition between which one he'd rather have. It was bizarre, he'd never been with a woman and not still thought about having another - even if it was just a fantasy.

Jackie frowned when she caught him staring at her, his forehead crumpled into a frown. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He gave a nod. "Yeah…fine." He looked over his shoulder, checking that Michael had left and on seeing that he had, got his feet and moved over to where she was now standing. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed her neck. "I'm just thinking that maybe it's time we left, enjoyed what little we have left of the night."

Her lips curved into a smile and she kissed his cheek before replying, "Let me just finish this and then we'll go."

"Such a perfectionist," he teased lightly as he pushed down that creeping tendril of panic that had suddenly wrapped around his stomach.

* * *

"Don't feed him!" Jackie protested through half a mouthful of her roll as she saw Michael sneak the dog a treat, she swallowed, explaining, "We're trying to starve him, otherwise I think I might be stuck here for good."

"Sorry," Michael offered half-heartedly, getting to his feet and brushing the crumbs off himself. He nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Come here, got something to show you."

Jackie followed him into the small room, watching in bemusement as he shut the door before fishing in his jacket pocket and pulling out a ring box, opening it almost reverently. She stared in surprise at the diamond ring inside but smiled and told him honestly, "Michael it's beautiful."

His grin widened. "Gonna ask her tonight," he confided. "Don't tell anyone," he added.

She laughed as she told him, "You're suppose to ask her and then buy the ring."

He gave a casual shrug. "Thought it would be more romantic this way."

Taking in a deep breath and steeling herself, Jackie reminded him gently, "Michael you have only known her for a week and a half."

Pushing the box back into his pocket, he replied, "I've known her for sixteen years."

"You know what I mean."

"It's like we've never been apart," he told her, staring her down.

She let out a sigh but couldn't reply when another voice interrupted with, "Have you seen the dog?"

* * *

"I think he's insane," Jackie confided in Robbie later that night as she laid sprawled across him, her chin resting on his chest.

He ran a hand through her hair, twirling the ends of it as he replied, "I love how he told you not to tell anyone and yet you've told me anyway."

"Wanted to talk about it," she protested, laughing. "Although you didn't seem that surprised."

"I'm not, heard him tell Taggart in the pub, turns out the Boss found the receipt. Think he's planning something for when he get in tomorrow."

"And you weren't going to mention it?" She asked, sounding affronted.

"I didn't exactly get given the chance," he laughed.

She looked up at him seriously, her forehead set in a concerned frown. "Oh come on, Robbie you must agree with me that it's too quick."

"It is quick," he finally replied. "But then Mike's that type, wants to be settled down and married and as far as he's concerned she ticks all the boxes."

"How very insightful," Jackie breathed out, rolling her eyes.

"And it helps that Taggart likes her," he added.

"Hmmm," Jackie mumbled.

Robbie glanced down at her, chuckling. "You don't like her, do you?"

"It's not that." She shrugged. "I don't know I just get the feeling she's too perfect."

"She's not that perfect," he replied unthinkingly.

Jackie looked up at him. "Now I'm intrigued, what are you thinking?"

"Does it matter?"

"It'd be interesting to get a man's perspective," she answered honestly.

He glanced down into her warm brown eyes, seeing the spark of concern in them. "It's nothing in-particular and I haven't spent more than a few minutes with her, but I don't think she's anything special."

"Why?"

"God you're nosy."

"Just interested."

Robbie sighed, shaking his head in resigned amusement. "She's a bit cold, totally focussed on her career; on her writing."

"So you wouldn't be interested."

"Nope, although I did wonder if you had an ulterior motive for this line of questioning DC Reid," he replied.

She laughed. "Well she is attractive."

"If you like that sort of thing," he admitted.

"She's exactly like that woman from the PF's that you went on that date with but a brunette, so you must like that sort of thing," Jackie laughed.

"My tastes have matured slightly," he told her. "Don't get me wrong, I still like attractive brunettes but I'm a lot more particular about the brunette, she's too hard, doesn't look as though she knows how to let go and enjoy herself. Plus I kind of like the fact you always have a comeback."

She laughed, straightening herself up and bringing her legs up to his sides so that she was straddling him. "That almost sounded like a compliment."

His hands steadied themselves on her hips as he too pulled himself up into a sitting position. "It was," he told her. "So did it get me anywhere?"

"Well what woman doesn't enjoy a compliment," she replied before kissing him deeply, smiling as she felt his fingers curl around her neck, tugging her closer as all rational thought began to drift away.

* * *

The moment Michael stomped into the office the next morning both Robbie and Jackie knew that his proposal hadn't gone well. This fact appeared to escape the rest of the office though as they burst into a cheerful round of 'for he's a jolly good fellow.' Michael ignored them, dropping down at his desk, glaring sullenly.

"So?" Jackie asked tentatively.

"So what?"

"Are congratulations in order?"

He looked up from the phone and admitted grudgingly, regretfully, "No, they're not."

"Turned you down, did she?" Taggart enquired dryly, his hands dug into his pockets.

Michael merely glared at them until they all finally melted away, leaving him to his misery.

* * *

Robbie counted it his own bad luck that he was the one paired with Michael later that day. As they sat in silence in the car together, he watched Michael's hands tighten on the steering wheel. Finally when he couldn't contain himself anymore he blurted out, "Look, Mike you need to just forget her."

He snorted. "You know Jackie said the same thing, not as simple as that though."

Robbie gave a shrug. "You'll find something…someone better."

"Just wish I'd put it better last night."

"Phone her then," Robbie suggested. "Cool light of day, get some closure and then move on and look on the Brightside."

Michael looked over at him suspiciously. "The bright side being?"

"You got laid…at least I'm assuming you did." When there was no answer forthcoming Robbie's mouth twitched. "So not a diehard Christian then? Still willing to commit the odd mortal sin."

He glared at him. "Gonna pull in at the phone box up ahead, won't be long."

Robbie nodded. "Take as long as you need."

Michael stopped the car and shifted in his seat to face him. "You know for a man with a reputation like yours I've never actually seen you so much as flirt with a woman since you got here."

Robbie felt his chest tighten as he asked, "You sure about that?"

"Well I know you went on a date with that blonde…but nothing ever seem to come of it, you didn't even mention it the next day."

He shrugged. "Maybe I just didn't want to rub your nose in it."

Michaels's eyes narrowed. "I somehow don't think you're that discreet."

"I think the last ten days have just proven that you're not the best judge of character," Robbie shot back.

"Touchy," Michael smirked as he got out of the car.

Robbie watched him go, rubbing his jaw as he felt panic bubbling up in his stomach again. He'd try to ignore the fact that he was growing closer and closer to Jackie, that other women didn't hold the appeal they once did, but he didn't think he'd done so to the extent that his behaviour was noticeable. He shook his head, he shouldn't be concerned about this, so this was interlude was lasting longer than his usual flings did, but that didn't mean that it was getting serious. After all no-one knew about them, she wasn't pressing him for anything more serious. So what if they went out on dates and had sex, it was hardly a marriage certificate. He swallowed against the lump in his throat, it was fine, everything was fine, he had no reason to panic.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm starting to run low on chapters I already have written and yet I can't seem to help but post what I have. Oh well :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Sorry I haven't replied.**

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go into work and you get the night off," Jackie remarked, stretching slightly in Robbie's solid embrace as she pressed her cheek against his forearm.

"I have Jamie so it's not really a night off," he remarked casually as his fingertips ghosted across her warm, silken skin.

"I think I'd take one toddler over the mass of drunks and psychos that we'll probably encounter tonight."

"You've obviously not spent that much time with small children," he laughed.

Rolling her eyes, she finally shifted out of his arms smiling when he gave a murmur of protest. "I really do need to go get dressed," she told him.

"Call in sick," Robbie replied, shifting the cover and patting the bed space next to him. "I'm sure that Mike will cope."

"I think we've already determined that you're busy."

"I can multi task," he told her confidently as he admired the way she moved around his bedroom gathering her clothes, not bothering to cover herself up.

She gave a small snort of disbelief. "Now that I'd like to see," she replied. Leaning over him she kissed his lips chastely as she added, "Going for a shower."

His expression quickly turned almost predatory. "Now that sounds like a much better idea, I'll join you."

She laughed, pressing her fingertips gently against his chest. "I don't remember issuing an invitation."

"It's my shower," he returned confidently. "You want to use it you have to put up with the terms and conditions that I put forward."

"I mean it, I can't be late tonight," she giggled. "Michael's already making comments about my mystery man."

"He can comment all he likes," Robbie retorted as he got to his feet. "He's never going to put two and two together." He decided to cut off any reply she might be tempted to make by kissing her until he felt her form relax against him, dropping her clothes as she wound her arms around him. "So?" He finally asked. "Have I convinced you that a shared shower is a good idea?"

"Getting there," she replied as she smiled up at him.

"Just need to work harder," he replied as he backed her out of the room, his mouth finding hers again as he did so.

* * *

Fastening her necklace around her neck, Jackie checked her reflection one last time in the hall mirror. She frowned as she saw her cheeks were still flushed - the main downside to being so pale she supposed - although hopefully that would have faded by the time she reached the station.

Her head turned towards the door as the she heard the doorbell go, she bit down on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She was going to have to answer it as Robbie had decided to fall asleep just after their shower, although that being said he had certainly earned the right to rest, she laughed to herself at that thought. It was probably a cold caller anyway, she could just send them away and let him sleep a bit more.

Heading towards the door, she unlocked it and wasn't sure who was more surprised her, or the attractive blonde woman, with a familiar toddler balanced on her hip. "Hi!" Jamie trilled, lunging for Jackie, having recognised her face.

The woman corrected him, hoisting him slightly further up on her hip. "Sorry, is Robbie in?"

"Sure, you must be Gaby," Jackie smiled politely before giving a small wave to the little boy. "Hi Jamie."

"Hi," the toddler repeated, remaining oblivious to the slight undercurrent of tension apparent.

Gaby looked at her with an expression akin to surprise on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

Oh… it's Jackie…um…I'll just go and get Robbie," Jackie told her, leaving the door open so that Gaby could step into the hallway as she darted towards the bedroom.

Gaby watched her go, it wasn't often she met Robbie's flings, although she'd occasionally seen them from the car as he rushed them out the door. To her knowledge however none of them had ever met Jamie and this one obviously had. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stepped forward a bit more, straining forward in an attempt to hear a bit of the conversation.

Jackie whacked Robbie's shoulder, hissing, "Robbie! You need to get up."

His eyes opened lazily. "You've worn me out," he replied, smirking. "Although if you've decided to stay home with me then I'm sure I can find a way to recover."

She shook her head, swatting away his exploring hands. "I haven't changed my mind and even if I had it wouldn't matter because both Jamie and Gaby are here."

"Huh?" Robbie looked at, perplexed. "They're not due until seven," he told her, craning his neck to check that he was right in thinking it was only just after six - he was.

"Well they're here, now get up," she told him firmly.

He grumbled to himself as he kicked off the covers and pulled on his boxers before heading into the hall, Jackie following him somewhat reluctantly. "Well," she managed to smile brightly as she stepped out of the bedroom to find herself face to face with Robbie's extremely pretty ex-wife once more. "I better get going, it was nice to meet you, Gaby."

"And you," she managed to smile.

"Bye Jamie," Jackie told the little boy, ruffling his hair on the way past.

"Bye!" Jamie called after her as Jackie took all but a running sprint towards the door, shooting a hurried smile over her shoulder. She was already late and she truly didn't want to stand and have an awkward conversation with Robbie's ex wife, the very thought eliciting a shudder of horror.

Robbie however simply watched in amusement at Jackie made her escape, refusing to feel even slightly awkward by this. "You're early," he commented simply.

"No I'm not," Gaby frowned. "We said six, it's just after so if anything I'm late."

"You sure?" Robbie rubbed the back of his head, eyes narrowing as he tried to recall their earlier phone conversation. "Thought it was seven."

"Yeah you would think that," Gaby replied, handing over a babbling Jamie.

Robbie merely grinned at his son, replying, "Ah well no harm done."

"This time," Gaby bit back pointedly. "I really wish you'd pay more attention though because…" she tailed off on an irate sigh when she realised he wasn't listening and was much too busy tickling Jamie's tummy as the wee boy squirmed happily, giggling away. "So…who's Jackie?" Gaby finally asked.

If anything Robbie's grin simply deepened. "Wondered how long it would take you to ask that."

"I'm simply curious."

He shrugged. "We're seeing each other…sort of…kind of," he explained weakly, frowning as he realised that he didn't exactly have a name for what they were.

"Well that's cleared that up then," Gaby drawled, rolling her eyes. "I'm only bringing it up because she knew Jamie, otherwise I really wouldn't bother." She fidgeted slightly, awkwardly, as she continued, "It's just that I thought we agreed that you wouldn't parade women around him."

"It's not like that," Robbie assured her quickly. "Jamie's never so much as seen any other woman in here."

"Right, good. "Gaby nodded. "So it's serious then?"

Robbie felt the stab of panic he got every so often return with a vengeance. "What do you mean?"

"You and Jackie, I mean if she's met Jamie…" Gaby looked at him, confused, waiting for him to expand on what the hell was going on.

"She met Jamie because the night your Dad took ill we'd made plans and it was too late to cancel them. She didn't stay the night and nothing really happened. I didn't plan to introduce them."

"Uh huh, but I heard you trying to convince her to stay so does that mean you're happy to have her around Jamie, because surely that points towards something serious."

Robbie swallowed nervously. "I hadn't really thought about it. Look Gaby either way she's good with him and he does like her, I don't see the problem."

"That is the problem, Gaby pointed out calmly. "The reason I'm concerned is that I don't want Jamie getting attached to her if she's just going to be one of your flings."

"She's not just a fling," Robbie replied unthinkingly.

Gaby's face relaxed. "So it is serious?"

The panic flared up, twisting his stomach and tightening into a knot in the middle of his chest. "I never said that," he answered, slowly this time.

Gaby smiled and patted his cheek. "Look if you're worried about me kicking up a fuss then don't, we might have been an unmitigated disaster together but that doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy, and you've definitely looked that these last few weeks. So if you trust her around Jamie then I'm going to trust your judgement." She hitched her handbag further up on her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Rob," she told him before heading out the door, leaving a bewildered Robbie in her wake.

* * *

Robbie couldn't sleep, simply lay there staring up at the ceiling replying Gaby's words over and over in his head. Was he giving out a serious vibe where Jackie was concerned? He hoped not, that wasn't what he wanted, marriage was terrifying and he simply wanted to enjoy himself.

Surely he'd made that clear to Jackie, after all she herself said he wasn't the relationship type. So what if this had lasted longer than his usual 'relationships' it had done so because it was still fun and the spark hadn't diminished even slightly between them. Although he wasn't sure why that was.

He turned again, frowning in the dark. He'd never promised Jackie a relationship, had never said that they were heading somewhere more serious. It wasn't that he'd been lying when he'd said he didn't just want sex, the sex was great, amazing even but he enjoyed talking to her and hearing her opinions as well. Despite that though a relationship wasn't what he was after, he simply didn't want the responsibility.

Shaking his head, he tried to reassure himself, after all Jackie had never once brought up the future or asked where this was going, so she must know that it was just until one of them wanted out and any split would be pain free, they would just go their separate ways. After all it was best to get out at the first sign of trouble since they worked together, that way it would keep everything neat and clean and they could still be friends.

Anyway he shouldn't even be worrying, it was still what it had been in the beginning, a clandestine affair that they enjoyed just the two of them and that no-one else knew anything about.

* * *

"No!" Jackie snapped, swatting away Michael's hand as it crept across the desk, making a bee-line for her crisps.

He drew his hand back quickly, rubbing it as he pulled a face. "Ah come on, Jackie, please, I'm hungry."

"You brought your own food."

"Yeah but…" He looked meaningfully down at his own salad.

"You can't blame me for the fact you made the wrong decision on what you wanted to eat," she laughed, although she twisted the crisp packet so he could take a handful regardless.

Michael smiled across at her. "Thanks." He looked briefly back down at the file in front of him and shut it, he was bored and reading about a cold case wasn't going to help that fact. Tapping his pen against the manila folder he stared almost vacantly ahead as he chewed on his crisps.

Jackie eyed him closely before finally asking, "You ok?"

"Fine," he replied attempting a smile.

"It's…It's not still about Gemma, is it?" She asked hesitantly.

He gave something that almost resembled a wry smile as he shrugged again. "Maybe," he replied. "Not sure."

"You deserve better," Jackie told him quickly and without hesitation. "For someone to do that! To be engaged to one man and yet come up here and sleep with an ex…to have led you up the garden path." She let out an annoyed hiss of breath. "Like I said you deserve better than that."

Michael gave a small chuckle. "So says everyone, even Ross said it." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You know sometimes you two actually seem to think along the same lines."

"I like to think I have more common sense," she replied quickly.

He nodded. "Oh well obviously. It's just weird, that's all." He shrugged before continuing, "I just…I thought this was it, I'd found the person that was going to be there through thick and thin." His smile turned almost bittersweet. "Being with her seemed so easy, it just fitted, you know what this job's like at times and so it was just so good to have something that just worked." He shrugged, opening the file again as he concluded, "Although it turns out that I never seemed to know her at all."

Jackie didn't reply, didn't know how. So instead she sat and pondered his words, because they'd hit a bit of a nerve with her. She didn't want exactly what Michael very obviously wanted, she didn't want to settle down right now into a marriage and children but she did want the type of relationship he'd described. It was when he'd said it though that she'd realised that that was what she had with Robbie, except that she already felt like she knew him inside and out.

That being said they'd agreed to take things slow and she didn't intend to change that, still it was somewhat nice to know that he was there. Over the past few months he'd always been there when she'd needed him, a smile tugged at her lips at the thought. She was sliding in deeper and deeper with him and for once she wasn't sure she cared about the consequences.


	13. Chapter 13

His fingertips tightened into Jackie's hips as she moved against him, her hands on his chest at first before she pulled herself upright and slid them down to his thighs, leaning backwards as she did so.

His hand slid up, cupping a breast, her name being drawn from his lips in a near sigh as he enjoyed the way this position pushed her chest forwards. As much as he was enjoying this though he wanted to be even closer to her.

She let out a gasp of surprise when he flipped them, she'd been so lost in the moment that she hadn't seen it coming. Inquisitive fingers trailed up her thighs, provoking a smile as he hitched them around his waist, and she began to move with him once more.

Body jerking against hers as they both soared over the edge, Robbie ground out, "God, Jackie I-" The rest of his words becoming lost in a low groan as he pressed his mouth to hers.

Her fingers tightened into his hair as she gasped against his lips, legs tightening momentarily around him before relaxing as she floated down from her high. Hands cupping the back of his head she gave a small breathless moan as he shifted off her, moving to the side and pulling her into his side. She'd never been one for cuddling but she loved the moments like this as they basked in the afterglow.

Robbie pressed his mouth to her forehead, watching as Jackie's breathing evened out and she drifted off, her face turned against his chest. His heart was pounding and not just from exertion, he'd almost told her he loved her, the words had almost tumbled out unthinkingly until he'd forced himself at the very last moment to pull them back. He scrubbed a hand over his jaw, it had just been a knee jerk reaction to the moment, that was all. Anyway it wasn't like he'd actually said the words. Still despite that he couldn't shake that sick, almost panicked feeling that had cropped up in the bottom of his stomach again.

* * *

The panic was gone the next morning as Robbie stepped into his kitchen to find Jackie wearing one of his shirt and buttering some toast. Humming happily along with the radio as she bit into a slice. He smiled and wrapping his arms around his waist he whirled her round, prompting a small squeak of surprise to eek from her lips. "Morning," he muttered, dropping his mouth to her neck.

The fingers of one hand curled into his t-shirt as she laughed. "Morning," she replied. "You want some toast?"

"Uh huh." He turned his head, taking a bite of the slice in her hand.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You know I would have made you a slice," she teased.

"More fun this way," he replied easily as his fingers skirted up her thigh and cupped her ass, yanking her closer still as he backed her up against his counter. "So DC Reid are you going to protest about the lack of time we have?"

Flicking the half eaten slice of toast back onto the plate, Jackie shook her head and brushed a crumb away from the corner of his mouth. "Nope," she smiled, wrapping her legs around him.

He tutted even as his smile widened. "I think I'm starting to have an effect on you."

"Looks like it, whether it's good or bad has yet to be decided though."

"God you're mouthy."

"You've never complained in the past."

His mouth twitched as he smothered a laugh. "It does have it's upside," he admitted as his fingers got down to the task of slowly pulling every button open on the shirt she wore until it gaped open.

* * *

"My office," Taggart snapped when Robbie walked towards his desk later that morning. Glancing across at Mike, who shrugged and pulled a face, he sighed and threw his jacket across the back of his chair before heading off.

His eyes widened momentarily in surprise when he saw that Taggart wasn't alone in the office, with both McVitie and an unknown man sitting in chairs and looking solemn. Robbie frowned over at Taggart, who had dropped into his own chair with a heavy sigh. "Problem Sir?"

Taggart pushed a photograph towards Robbie. "Know him?"

Robbie took the picture, picking it up and nodding. "Yeah, Kevin Jamieson, he's an informant of mine, why?" he asked as he pushed the photo back into the middle of the desk.

The unknown man leaned forward in his chair. "He was attacked last night, rather viciously as it happens."

Robbie frowned at him. "Sorry, who are you?"

"DI Simkins, complaints and discipline."

Feeling as though the rug was about to be pulled out from underneath him, Robbie glanced between the three men. "I don't really see what a dishonest wee runt like Jamieson has to do with complaints and discipline."

"When was the last time you saw him?" McVitie asked as all three ignored his previous comment.

He shrugged. "Not sure 'bout a week ago, I've got a book in my desk drawer that I write dates and times in."

"And what was that meeting about?"

"Jamieson works for Andrew Flatterly, who pretty much covers the East end's drugs trade as well as dealing in stolen goods and prostitution. Every so often Jamieson gives me a tip, not that they ever come to much. Flattery's a snake, always makes sure his hands are clean. So what's this about?"

"Mr Jamieson has accused you of assault."

"Me!" Robbie laughed. "Wouldn't waste my time."

"Not the best answer," Taggart told him seriously, his fingers tapping against the desk.

"Especially considering that he has witnesses," Simkins added.

Robbie felt his throat dry and constrict. "He can't have," he laughed humourlessly.

"Well he does. So DS Ross, where were you last night between the hours of ten and eleven at night?"

"At home," he replied quietly.

"Anyone who can corroborate that?"

Jackie could, but he didn't want to drag her into this, if he did then their secret was out of the bag and it would be round the station in an instant. "No," he finally answered after a moment's brief hesitation. "I was alone."

Taggart's eyes had narrowed suspiciously at that pause, although the two other men merely shared a grave look before DI Simkins interjected, "Well in that case I'll need your warrant card DS Ross as from this moment onwards you're suspended pending a full enquiry."

Robbie shook his head in disbelief, his tone harsh, angry as he snapped, "You must be joking! This is a bloody set up!"

No one replied, their faces remaining set, grave. "Your warrant card," the DI prompted once more after a moment of silence.

Drawing in a hiss of breath, Robbie chucked the item in question onto the desk before hauling himself to his feet and storming out of the room. Ignoring Michael's curious look, he grabbed his jacket and stormed towards the exit.

He slammed into Jackie at the corner of the stairs, having not been paying the slightest bit of attention to where he was going. His hands reached out, steadying her as she went to topple. She looked up at him, confusion etched across her face. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Just out of here," Robbie growled. "Been suspended."

"Suspended?" she echoed. "What the hell for?"

"Been accused of assaulting one of my informants."

Her face paled as she realised the seriousness of that accusation and she wrapped her fingers around his forearm and hauled him into the corner, away from the hustle and bustle of the station. "What! When were you meant to have done this?"

"Last night."

Jackie frowned. "You were with me though, you did tell them that, didn't you?"

Robbie shook his head. "Nah, this is just a set up, I don't want to drag you into it. Anyway telling them that would just cause more problems. This'll go away," he muttered. "Because I didn't have anything to do with it."

"You could stop this now though," she insisted.

"No!" he bit back. "Look by the end of the day this'll all have blown over." He glanced over in the direction of Taggart's office. "Look I better go, you shouldn't even be talking to me." He brushed his hand briefly over her cheek as he assured her, "It'll all be fine Jacks, honest."

* * *

It wasn't. It was obvious what had happened, both witnesses had loose connections to Flatterly and so it was clear that he'd found out about Jamieson being a grass and had decided to warn him while at the same time ridding himself of a thorn in his side. The problem was that Robbie had no alibi and as a result Discipline were just about ready to bring the charges against him.

Jackie tapped her pen anxiously against the desk, she knew that Robbie had been adamant about not dragging her and their relationship into this mess but surely she had a say in this as well. This complaint was going to far, if she didn't act now then they were going to struggle to undo the damage to his career.

Getting to her feet, her mind was made up, she couldn't just sit here and do nothing because he was a stubborn ass. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Taggart's door, stepping inside when he called out, "Come in."

Her eyes scanned the room in dismay, it wasn't just Taggart and Simkins in the room, both McVitie and Michael were there as well. "What is it Jackie?" Taggart asked impatiently.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it not wait, DC Reid?" Simkins asked. "We're about to go pick up DS Ross."

"Then it can't wait," Jackie told them awkwardly. "Robbie couldn't have attacked Jamieson."

Simkins gave a somewhat irate sigh. "While your loyalty to a colleague is touching DC Reid we do in fact need proof of that, which is something we don't have."

"You don't understand," Jackie expanded. "He couldn't have done it because he was with me last night."

She winced as she saw both Michael and Taggart glower at her, Simkins however simply leaned back in his chair, fingers interlinking together as he surveyed her thoughtfully. "DS Ross told us he was alone at his home last night, so if this is a misguided attempt to help him out of this situation then I suggest you stop and leave now," he warned her.

Jackie shook her head. "It's not, he was home but I was with him," she admitted quietly.

McVitie frowned. "Why would you be there at that time of night?"

Michael let out a small sound of disbelief while Jackie shifted somewhat uncomfortably under the four men's gazes. "I…we…"

"Are you telling us that you and DS Ross are having a sexual relationship?"

"Yes," she admitted, turning her face away from Taggart and Michael when they both let out annoyed sighs.

Simkins eye twitched. "I'm sure that you'll understand why I'm reluctant to accept this as a given, especially as it has taken you so long to come forward."

"We didn't think it would go so far," she replied honestly. "And for the obvious reasons we wanted to keep this quiet."

"How long were you there for last night?"

"I drove there when we finished work, so from about seven until this morning when I left for work."

"And he was there the entire time."

"Yes."

"And he couldn't have left between the hours of ten and eleven."

Her cheeks flushed slightly. "Um no, he definitely didn't."

"And how long has this been going on for?" he asked.

"A couple of months, since just before Christmas."

Finally the senior officer nodded. "In that case I'll need a statement from you." He turned to McVitie. "We'll need to call DS Ross in to corroborate this, but if he does then I see no reason why this need go any further."

McVitie nodded, getting slowly to his feet. "I'll come with you," he told him.

Jackie swallowed nervously as she was left alone with both Taggart and Michael who were looking at her almost disappointedly. "Michael I think you should wait outside," Taggart told him, his eyes still focussed on Jackie's face.

Doing as he was asked, Michael shook his head in dismay as he walked past her. As the door fell shut, she looked towards the older man, who was sitting forward in his chair, surveying her carefully. "So is it true?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Are you two really involved or are you simply giving him an alibi."

"I wouldn't do that," she insisted quietly.

He sighed. "That's what I was afraid of." His eyes creased in concern. "You shouldn't be involved with him."

"I know we work together, but it hasn't had an effect on our jobs."

"Wasn't what I meant," he replied evenly. "He has a reputation-"

"I know that," Jackie interrupted. "But it's my decision and I've made it." Her determined expression faltered every so slightly as she asked, "Does this mean we're getting transferred out?"

Taggart sighed. "I don't know, deal with one mess at a time just now, off you go." He waved his hand, indicating that the conversation was over.

Jackie stepped out into the main area of the office and found Michael sitting on the edge of her desk. He tilted his head. "You've been seeing him for over three months," he stated quietly. "And you never mentioned it."

"I knew you wouldn't approve," she told him. "And I didn't want it to become a big deal."

Michael glared at her, getting to his fee as he stalked closer. "Not a big deal," he hissed. "You're screwing a guy who'll sleep with any female who has a pulse, not only that you work with him everyday, what are you thinking? What happens when it all goes to hell?"

"Who says it will," she shot back.

His eyes widened and he let out a somewhat dazed laugh. "Oh God," he muttered as it dawned on him that she loved him, although he knew better than to mention it. "Jackie this isn't a good idea, look I know I didn't listen to you when you told me to take my time with Gemma but I want you to listen to me now. Get out while you can, he'll just hurt you."

Jackie shook her head. "You don't know him, not really, you're just going on what you've heard about him."

"No smoke without fire."

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "We're going slowly, this doesn't have to affect anything." She shot him a hopeful look. "Michael you're one of my closest friends, I don't want us to fall out over this."

"We won't," he assured her quietly, his hand brushing over his arm. "I meant what I said though, I just want you to be careful."

She offered him a small smile. "I am being careful."

He nodded, although he was sure that she wasn't being as careful as she thought she was.

* * *

Robbie shifted in his seat, he hated the fact that he was on the opposite side of the interrogation table for a change; made him uncomfortable. He looked up as Simkins asked, "You said you were home alone last night, do you want to amend that comment?"

He let out a small sigh, Jackie had told him, he just knew it. Slowly he nodded. "I think I should, I wasn't actually alone, I was with a colleague, DC Jackie Reid."

"For how long?"

"The entire night, from about seven onwards," he replied.

"And why didn't you tell us this previously? Coulda save yourself a whole lot of hassle."

"We work together and we didn't want everyone to know we were…involved. I'd asked her not to bring it up," he admitted.

Simkins gave a curt nod. "Well then I think we're done here." He pulled Robbie's warrant card out of his jacket pocket and pushed it across the table. "Welcome back DS Ross, although next time save me some work and just be straight with us right away."

"Sure," Robbie muttered, picking up the card.

* * *

She was waiting for him outside the station, leaning casually against the wall she eyed him apprehensively. "I know you asked me not to tell them but they were going to charge you Robbie, I just couldn't sit there and-"

"It's fine," he assured her, pulling her into and a hug and letting out a shaky breath against the top of her head as he realised just how close he'd came to taking the fall for a crime he hadn't committed today.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. "How did they take it?" he asked.

"Not well but it could have been worse, no mention of any transfers yet."

"I'm sorry, Jacks, I know this wasn't what you wanted, everyone knowing."

She shrugged. "I don't suppose it really matters now," she told him calmly, brushing her fingertips across his cheek as she kissed the corner of his mouth. "You want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," he nodded, a frown settling across his face as he the realisation of what she'd just said and what it could mean began to dawn on him.

* * *

"Problem?" Jean asked as she heard her husband slam the front door behind himself.

"They're sleeping together," he snapped irately, dropping into his chair.

She had a feeling she knew who he was talking about but certainly didn't want to get it wrong and so she asked, "Who's this?"

"Robbie and Jackie," he ground out, scowling at her as he spoke.

"Ah."

"What do you mean ah?" He sat forward in his chair. "Did you know about this?"

Jean shook her head. "I didn't know but I did think there was something between them when I picked Jackie up from the hospital."

Taggart shook his head. "You should have told me," he snapped irately.

"So that you could stick your size nines in it." She pulled her lips together disapprovingly. "I don't think so."

"Yeah well doing nothing hasn't helped, has it?"

"So they're dating, what's wrong with that?"

"You didn't see her," Taggart told her quietly. "She looked as though I could hold any threat over her head and she wouldn't have walked away from him. This could get messy."

Jean gave a smile. "I did see them together and he looked as though he felt the same way."

He shook his head. "You don't know him, he can be fickle and immature."

"Jim I'm going to say the same thing I said the last time, you can't get involved in this. You'll only make things worse."

"So I'm just meant to sit back and watch? Pick up the pieces?"

"There might not be any."

He sat back in his chair, looking a mixture of annoyed and downtrodden. He'd seen them together later that day and Robbie hadn't exactly looked as though he felt as confident with what was going on as Jackie had. Not by a long shot.


	14. Chapter 14

"I cannot believe you forgot again!" Gaby snapped. "We do this every time, Robbie. Jesus! Buy a calendar."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "What does it matter I'm here anyway."

"Just forget it," she sighed in mild annoyance. Leaning forward she kissed Jamie's head. "Bye gorgeous," she murmured against the brown tufts of hair. "Be good for your Dad, even if he doesn't actually deserve it."

"Ha bloody ha," Robbie remarked.

Gaby glowered at him. "Watch your language! He's repeating almost everything now, and Robbie I swear to God that if I come back and he's swearing left right and centre I will actually murder you."

"You say that all the time and you never follow through," he remarked, grinning as he bounced Jamie up and down in his arms.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going now, before the urge becomes too much to fight."

"Bye Gabs," Robbie called after her, his grin widening as the he heard her heels clack angrily down his hallway. Turning his attention to Jamie he told him, "You've kind of thrown my plans for a loop, you know you're getting really good at that."

"Well you'll just have to have a rethink then," Jackie's voice told him as it floated through the room. Robbie turned in surprise, staring at her. She smiled, adding, "Past Gaby on her way out, she let me in. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah," he replied honestly, shaking his head, he leaned forward, kissing her softly.

She made a small noise of contentment in the back of her throat as she stepped back slightly in an effort to keep her head clear. "So let me guess, you forgot you had Jamie again."

"Thought it was next weekend," he admitted. "Which kind of ruins the plans I had for us for the day."

"Do you want me to go?" she asked. "I don't mind."

"No," he answered quickly. "I want you to stay…if you want to of course."

"I'd like that," she told him, sliding her coat off as she glanced out of the window. "You know it's a nice day, if you wrap him up warmly enough we could go to the park. He could feed the ducks, look at the swans."

"Swans!" Jamie repeated, clapping his hands and beaming.

Robbie looked from his bright eyed son to Jackie and nodded. "Sure, why not."

"Great," her smile widened. "Now have you got any bread?"

"What for?" he looked at her in confusion.

She stifled a laugh. "To feed the ducks," she replied slowly and carefully.

"Oh that, nope."

Jackie gave a casual shrug. "Oh well we can always stop for it on the way."

* * *

Robbie gave the metal bar at the bottom of the pushchair an ineffectual kick as he muttered in annoyance as it refused to fold open. He looked up at Jackie who was struggling to keep a hold of an excited Jamie. "Do you have any idea of how to open this?"

"Not a clue," she told him, catching Jamie's hand gently as he made another swipe at her hair. "I thought it would just click into place."

"Yeah, so did I," he mumbled, his eyes scanning the item before he gave a small cry of triumph, "Ah ha, found it, it has a catch thing here." He flicked it and finally the buggy opened up. "Right do you want this or the end of his reins?"

"The buggy definitely," she replied, handing him over the squirming toddler, smiling when Robbie pulled a face.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Positive, I'd like to keep both my arms and not have one wrenched out of it's socket."

Placing Jamie on the ground, Robbie kept a tight hold of his end of the rein as the toddler attempted to shoot off. He turned to find Jackie was already behind the stroller. "Ready?" she asked.

"Do I get a choice?" he replied, although he was smiling as he did so.

"Yes but you're the one who's putting him back in his car seat if you've changed your mind," she told him, laughing.

"Well in that case may as well keep going."

They walked in a comfortable silence to the water, where Robbie was slightly bemused to see that Jackie was very obviously taking charge with the whole feeding the ducks routine. Handing her the reins, he moved the buggy to the side, hitting the brake on it before moving back to where Jackie was crouched at the waters edge, keeping a firm grip on Jamie.

"Birds!" He cried happily, giggling as he attempted to lean forward to touch them.

"No, no, no," Jackie told him calmly, her grip tightening as she wrapped her hand even tighter around his reins. "Do you want to feed them?" she asked, pulling the bread out and handing him a slice.

Jamie peered at it for a moment before chewing uninterestedly on one corner. Laughing, Jackie took the bread from him. "No it's not for you," she told him, tickling the side of his cheek. "Are you watching?" She tore off a small strip of the bread, throwing it into the water, watching as Jamie's face lit up when he saw the ducks swarm around it, all trying to grab at it.

"Mine bread," he chattered, reaching out for it so he could try it. "Mine bread, mine ducks."

Jackie gave him the bread, just as Robbie dropped to his knees on the other side of Jamie and they both watched as the toddler eyed the bread seriously before pulling a chunk of it off and throwing it in. The little boy let out a squeal of delight as the ducks all flocked round it again.

He pulled off another strip of bread and attempted to lean forward to give it to the ducks by hand. This time it was Robbie who grabbed him. "Oi, not so fast there," he told him. "Throw it in." He mimed the movement and Jamie watched before copying, letting the bread go flying and sending the ducks swimming quickly towards it. Robbie watched as his son giggled again, apart from when he was playing with his cars this was the most animated he'd seen him.

As a result of Jamie's enthusiasm, the bread disappeared quickly. He looked towards Jackie expectantly, hand outstretched for more and she shook her head. "All gone," she told him.

"More," Jamie replied.

She smiled. "No more, you've given it all away."

Jamie looked from her empty hands to the ducks and gave a small wave. "Bye bye birds."

Laughing, both adults got to their feet as Robbie unwound the length of the rein from his wrist, letting Jamie toddle off along the path while Jackie grabbed the buggy. As they walked, he wrapped his free arm around her. "I never would have thought of this," he told her quietly. "Never know quite what to do when I have Jamie."

Jackie shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get better," she assured him. "And spending time with him is enough no matter where you do it."

"Maybe," he replied thoughtfully. "Although it is nice to see him this excited."

"Well I aim to please," Jackie drawled easily, going up on her tiptoes so that she could kiss his cheek.

* * *

Finding himself once again parking the buggy, Robbie watched from a slight distance, a smile on his face as Jackie deposited Jamie into a swing, pushing it for him as his chubby legs kicked happily.

He'd been slightly surprised by how much he'd enjoyed today, the thought of an outing with a toddler had often been a bit too much for him, but he'd actually found it quite fun. Glancing up from his task as he heard Jackie laugh, his smile widened as he saw that she was laughing at something Jamie was saying.

"You've got a lovely family," a voice behind him said.

Robbie turned to find himself face to face with an older woman. "Sorry?" he asked, his heart taking up residence in his throat.

She nodded towards the swing set. "Your wife and son, you all look very happy, it's nice to see."

"Thanks," Robbie ground out, his throat feeling as dry as dust again as the woman walked away. He looked back towards Jackie again. Was that how people saw them? Was that how she was starting to see them? Certainly since the truth about them had came out at the station he'd noticed things had changed, the females there no longer flirted with him and once or twice his male colleagues had mumbled about his 'other half' and yet he'd ignored it. He'd ignored it because they were still working, still in the good stage where the sex was great and the conversation flowed with ease. Now though he was becoming gradually more and more concerned, after all she hadn't seemed overly worried by the fact that they'd been 'outed' so to speak and she'd originally been the one who'd been so against them in case people had found out. He glanced back over to her, he didn't want to lead her on but he wasn't quite able to let her go either, despite his growing panic.

Finally he managed to unglue his feet from the ground and shuffled forwards towards them, feeling very much like he was walking towards his own execution.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Jackie asked as she set the table for their dinner.

"Fine," Robbie replied quickly. "Why?"

"Because you're burning the rice," she told him dryly.

He jumped as he looked down and realised she was right. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine," she smiled. "But are you sure that nothing's bothering you? You've been quiet since we came back from the park."

"Positive, just tired." He shoved the pot onto one of the hobs that wasn't on, telling her, "I'll just put Jamie in his chair."

She nodded as she moved over to where he'd previously been standing so that she could begin removing the worst of the burnt rice from the pot. As she began to dole it out onto the plates, she looked over to where he was fastening Jamie into the high chair. "I was thinking that since Jamie likes cars so much you should think about taking him to the transport museum, he might enjoy it."

Robbie stood bolt upright as he blurted out irately, "Jackie would you stop it!"

She looked up, placing the pot down as she asked almost nervously, "Stop what?"

"This, pretending that we're more than sex!" He barked at her, his hands running agitatedly through his hair as he continued, "The only reason you've even meant Jamie is because I got a couple of dates screwed up, it doesn't mean that you can just start arranging outings with him. You are not part of this family."

Jackie stared at him more a moment, her eyes widening in hurt and humiliation before she pulled herself under control and bit back, "I never pretended or even thought for so much of a second that I was. I've never invited myself along on your days with him, in fact I've always offered to cancel our arrangements, and as for the museum idea I wasn't actually planning on coming along. I was only trying to help because you said earlier you didn't know what you could do with him." Her eyes flashed angrily as her cheeks flushed.

Robbie shook his head, feeling chastised and realising he'd more than overstepped the mark. "I just don't want you to think-"

"That this is anything more than sex," she repeated icily. "Yes I picked that up as well, and on that one I admit that we have got our wires crossed. I did think we were more than that, after all you did tell me before we even started this that you didn't just want sex. Or was that just a line to get me into your bed in the first place?"

"Course it wasn't," he told her quickly. "But you said yourself that I wasn't the relationship type."

She gave a curt nod along with a dry laugh. "So I did, my mistake in thinking that that had changed even slightly, you see I must have got confused by you saying we would take it slowly." With that Jackie pushed herself up off the counter. "Well I'm glad we've cleared that up," she told him calmly.

He watched her warily as she walked out of his kitchen. "Where are you going?" he asked, following her.

"Home," she replied. "We're done here."

The panic that Robbie had felt previously over the growing seriousness of their relationship was nothing compared to the panic that was presently flooding through him. He moved in front of her, blocking the door as he blurted out, "Jackie this doesn't have to end."

"No, it does," she assured him as she tried to move past him, letting out an irate sigh when he refused to move. She looked up at him, struggling to keep her control and not to scream and rage at him. "Robbie move out of the way."

He swallowed against the growing lump in his throat. "No," he told her. "Jackie this is stupid, look I shouldn't have said that stuff but I panicked."

"But at least I know where we stand now," she got out hoarsely, her eyes prickling.

"We have fun together and we can keep doing that."

"No, we can't," she replied firmly. "Because I don't want that anymore, I might not want marriage and the two point four kids any time soon but I'd like to know that we were heading somewhere, that you at least considered the possibility of a future and you don't" Jackie shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I told you before that I couldn't just have casual sex with someone I worked with, that it would get too complicated and too messy and I should have stuck by that. Now move out of the way, Robbie."

He hesitated and so she shoved her way past. He tried to catch her arm and she yanked it away. "Jacks, please-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped angrily. "This is over, Robbie, whatever it was, it's over!"

There was nothing else he could do apart from watch her leave. Walking into his kitchen he kicked the wall, yelling, "Fuck!"

He'd only just leant his head against said wall in frustration when he heard a small, happy voice pipe up from the kitchen, "Fuck."

* * *

Jackie curled her fingers into her pillow as she struggled not to cry, he wasn't worth it and she didn't want to waste her tears on him. She hadn't cried over a man since she was a teenager and she didn't want to start now. But it did hurt and for once it wasn't just her pride that had taken a battering. She'd realised now that she loved him, he'd crawled under her skin and she was unable to just forget him and move on like she usually would.

Sniffling, she brought her knees up to her chest and forced back the tears, her throat burning as a result. It wasn't just that she loved him, she'd honestly thought that he cared for her as well, had truly believed that it was more than a casual fling. And she'd thought this despite his reputation with women, God only knew why she thought she was so special that he'd treat her any differently from the countless other women he'd been with.

Now she had to go to her work and face Taggart's knowing gaze and Michael's pity, she should have listened, should never have thought that someone like him could ever want anything real.

* * *

Robbie stared at his ceiling, his mind whirring. Shifting onto his side, he let his hand drift out to touch the side of the bed that Jackie should be lying on right now. He'd be curled into her, basking in her warmth, enjoying her smile, her company. Instead he'd screwed it up. He'd panicked and blurted out words that he hadn't meant.

It had just been that woman's words replying over and over in his head. He didn't want a relationship with Jackie because relationships didn't work, his marriage had failed, his parents were miserable together and everywhere he looked he just saw couples arguing and falling apart. He simply didn't want that for him and Jackie, what they had was too good. He did love her, even if he'd stopped himself from actually telling her. He'd never felt like this before and he didn't want it to end.

That being said he'd known deep down that they couldn't really have continued the way they'd been going. He wasn't sure what he wanted, all he really knew was that he wanted her and now that he'd chased her away he missed her more than he'd ever thought possible. The problem was he didn't know how he should fix it, or if he should even try now that he knew she wanted what he was pretty sure he couldn't give her.


	15. Chapter 15

Both Taggart and Michael looked up that Monday when Jackie slipped rather quietly into the office and sat down at her desk without a word to either of them. "Robbie not with you?" Taggart asked, looking around, expecting him to appear. For the past few weeks since their relationship had been discovered they had quite often skulked in together. Something that Taggart had found bizarre, as Robbie had looked perfectly comfortable with the situation until anyone made a comment about the relationship and then he got a glazed over look of panic in his eyes. Yet despite this he hadn't made any effort to distance himself from Jackie, the older man just couldn't understand it.

Jackie's lips drew together in a thin line as she shook her head. "No," she told them. "He's not." She forced herself to look away as both men shared a look, biting down on the inside of her cheek as she blinked rapidly. She wasn't going to show she was upset by this, she'd worked so hard to be seen as an equal to the men here and she wasn't going to wreck that now.

Taggart merely nodded, pushing himself away from Mike's desk as he noted the strain in her eyes as she stared down at the sheets of papers in front of her. Taking a small amount of pity on her, he told her, "Go with Mike, need you to pick up Foster."

"No problem," Jackie replied readily, desperate to be out of the office when Robbie finally sauntered in. Grabbing her coat she was out the door again before Michael had even gotten to his feet.

* * *

"So?" Michael asked calmly, glancing momentarily away from the windscreen to look over at Jackie's tense form. "What happened?"

She swallowed heavily, a strained silence stretching through the air before she admitted reluctantly, "You were right, he only wanted one thing…and I," she laughed almost bitterly. "I didn't see it, not until he pointed it out." Jackie looked over at him grimly. "And don't say I told you so, because I resisted the urge to do it during the Gemma fiasco."

"Wasn't going to," came the quick reply. Reaching out he covered her hand with his for a brief moment. "Do you want me to hit him?"

She couldn't help but laugh at that offer. "Although I get the feeling that you've just been looking for an excuse and this has very little to do with making me feel better."

"Can't it be both?"

She smiled over at him, propping her elbow on the window ledge, her chin resting on her hand. "Don't hit him," she finally told him. "It wouldn't help, I just need to forget about it."

"I could take you to the pub later," he offered.

"Again nice thought but I want to drown myself in a gin and tonic and I want the person with me to indulge me in my drunken ramblings, so it would probably be better if they also drank."

"I can listen to your drunken ramblings!" he protested, looking hurt.

"Yes but you also remember every word come the next morning."

His lips thinned, he didn't have an argument to combat that one.

* * *

Robbie stared up at the station, much like he done on his first day here. Although if possible he was even more miserable than he had been then. He'd spent the entire weekend trying to call Jackie and she hadn't picked up her phone even once. He wanted the chance to explain, to make it better, even if he wasn't sure what he actually wanted the outcome to be.

By last night he'd felt so desperate he'd very nearly charged round there before he realised that knowing Jackie as he did that probably wouldn't help his cause, in fact it would probably just serve to irritate her more as she very obviously didn't want to talk to him. That and he'd had to deal with an irate Gaby who'd demanded to know exactly why he'd felt it necessary to teach Jamie how to swear - as though he done it on purpose.

Sighing, he dragged himself out of his car, his legs feeling like lead weights as he dragged himself inside. Maybe he would get the chance today, after all they worked together and she couldn't very well just ignore him forever. For one thing it would piss Taggart off beyond belief.

That small bubble of hope quickly burst when he stepped into the office and came face to face with her empty desk, he'd wanted to get this over with quickly and not drag it out. His shoulders slumped as he made his way over to where his own stack of paperwork awaited him.

"Problem?" Taggart asked, appearing as if from nowhere. He'd watched from his office with vague curiosity as Robbie had eyed Jackie's desk morosely. He had to admit to some confusion as he'd assumed from Jackie's expression this morning that Robbie had been the one to end it, but on seeing Robbie he now wasn't quite so sure.

"Nope," Robbie replied, gloomily as he began to shift through the work that sat on his desk. Taggart merely gave a brief nod. "Good," he replied firmly.

"Was just wondering where everyone was?" Robbie asked, his eyes flickering over to Jackie's empty seat as he did so.

The older man's eyes narrowed and he only just repressed a sigh. "Sent Michael and Jackie to go pick up Foster."

"Right," Robbie muttered as he avoided Taggart's gaze and attempted to focus on his work.

* * *

Jackie took great satisfaction in slamming the drawer of the filing cabinet, the only plus about being sent down here once again was that she could take her anger out on the inanimate objects and no one was there to see it and pass comment. She'd been playing avoidance tactics all day now and just when she thought she'd have to finally face Robbie, Taggart had sent her down here to return all the old case files they'd dragged out over the past few weeks. And for once she'd actually been grateful for the undoubtedly dull task.

Hearing the door into the room open and the click shut again, she glanced up and her face dropped when she saw Robbie leaning against the door. "Need to talk to you," he told her.

"Is it about work?" She asked frostily.

He shook his head. "No."

She looked back down at the last file in her hand and shoved it into it's rightful place. "Then it can wait," she told him firmly.

Moving towards the door, she attempted to brush past him, but his fingers wrapped around the door handle, holding it shut as he refused to move. "No it can't," he replied.

Jackie bristled as she tried to push his hand away. "Stop it, Robbie."

"No, I want to talk to you about what I said."

"Well I don't want to talk about it, I want to forget it…all of it."

His grasp slipped for a brief second when she said that, shock and hurt flashing momentarily across his features and she managed to get the door opened an inch or two before he ground out, "You don't mean that." As he managed to wrench the door closed again.

"Yes I do! And don't you dare tell me what I do and don't mean!"

"I shouldn't have said what I did, Jackie," he tried to tell her.

"Stop it," she replied, her voice becoming louder as she struggled to keep hold of her cool.

"No!" He yelled back, I won't, I want to talk to you about this

She shook her head, she wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there, or failing that clamp her hands over her ears and block out his words. "You still said it," she pointed out. "Now move!" She gave the door knob another ineffectual yank and let out a growl of frustration when it had no effect.

"This is hurting my arm," he told her finally. "I think we should at least be able to discuss this like adults."

"Adults!" She echoed incredulously. "Robbie, adults are capable of relationships."

"You know I didn't want a relationship," he pointed out. "I told you that."

"No," she snapped back, her face flushed with barely repressed anger. "You didn't, I said you weren't the type to have a relationship but you yourself never actually told me you didn't want one. Whereas I actually did tell you that I didn't want a fling, something that you obviously chose to ignore."

Robbie struggled to formulate an answer to that, she did have a valid point. "I don't want to let you go," he finally got out. "I miss you and it's only been a few days, I don't know what I want but…"

"But what!" Jackie sighed irately, finally letting go of the handle and letting her hands fall to her sides. Her eyes were wide, searching his. "But you want me to hang around until you finally tire of me? Because lets face it that's how you thought this would end, you're just annoyed that you were beaten to the punch for a change."

Robbie shook his head vehemently. "That's not true. Anyway why do I have to have the answers right now?" he demanded.

"Robbie I might not want promises of undying love and devotion but I don't want to be seen or treated as a means to an end and that's how you see me, as a distraction to pass some time until something better comes along."

"That's not true!" He insisted. The words 'I love you' sat on the tip of his tongue and yet he held them back, unable to bring himself to quite break past that barrier. "I might not know what I want exactly but I know I want you!" He slammed his hand against the door in anger. "Why can't that be enough for now!"

"Because it's not! Because that just takes us right back to where we were, sex and nothing else."

"It wasn't just sex!"

"Oh well you've changed your tune," she noted sarcastically. "I thought that's exactly what it was."

Once again she attempted to push past him, and he caught her by her arms, he couldn't just let her walk out of here, couldn't let her walk out on him, knew he had to show her just what he felt for her and yet he couldn't do it in words; not yet. So he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her firmly until her mouth yielded under his and she returned the kiss, her fingers running through his hair, tugging him closer to her.

She knew that she should be pushing him away rather than pushing herself closer to him, but the anger had merged with the lust she felt and she couldn't bring herself to just end it and walk away. Already she was breathless and her tightly held control was slipping from her fingers as the reasons why this was a bad idea seemed to empty from her head.

He backed her quickly against the opposite wall, mouth trailing down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, drawing a moan from her as his fingers fumbled ever so slightly on the buttons of her blouse.

She'd yanked his tie to one side, hastily undoing his shirt when he wrenched a bra cup to one side, his mouth covering her nipple instantly as his fingers cupped her other breast, squeezing gently. Her head fell back, hitting against the wall as she gasped, trying to suck in as much air as she could, he was so damn good at this it was almost a crime.

His hand trailed down her stomach, pulling the clasp of her trousers undone and shoving them to the floor, allowing her to step out of the puddle of material now at her feet.. He pressed his pelvis against hers so she could feel him, rocking against her in small urges that were designed to drive her mad as his mouth and hands continued their various torments.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she unsnapped his belt open, pushing both those and his boxers to his knees. His mouth was on hers again as he yanked her underwear to one side and caught the undersides of her thighs in his hands and pulled them up to his waist. She wrapped the around his hips as he pressed her further against the wall, pushing inside of her as they both cried out at the feeling. Mouths pressed together they breathed together, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he finally began to move, her back arching against the wall as she let out moans and whimpers of encouragement.

Every thrust pushed her higher, her stomach twisting as she pushed her hips into his, wanting more and more. Each breath in was now punctuated with sharp gasps, his noises melding with hers as he began to speed up.

She wasn't even angry anymore, she didn't care about anything other than the fact that he didn't stop. His mouth was on hers again as she let out a strangled cry, sensation rocketing through her as she came at the exact moment he pulsed inside her, fingers tightening into her skin as his hips bucked uncontrollably.

Her head fell to the side as she gasped, trying to catch her breath, his forehead pressed against her shoulder.

Reason returned to her all to quickly, she felt him lower her gently to the ground, fingers caressing her neck and as he tilted her face to hers, moving to kiss her she jerked away, out of his embrace.

She caught a flash of his confused expression as she lurched forward, grabbing at her clothing as she wrenched her underwear back into place. Hurriedly she shoved her clothes on, she couldn't believe she'd just let him fuck her against a wall at work. It wasn't as though anything had even changed, this was all he'd wanted and she'd just given in after one kiss. "This never happened," she told him shakily.

"Jackie-"

"No!" She protested, fastening buttons as she spoke. "I don't want to hear it. This was a stupid, stupid mistake and we're not talking about it." With that she brushed down her clothing and just about ran out of the room, leaving him still standing there.

When he finally gathered his wits again, he raced upstairs after her, only to find that he was back to getting the cold shoulder. He had no idea what to say, still had no idea what he wanted from her, it wasn't just sex, he didn't think it ever could be so simple between them, there was too much feeling between them. And yet despite what had just happened, he'd never felt so distanced from her.

* * *

Robbie pasted an amiable smile on his face as he approached the group of his friends, murmured his greetings as Danny slapped his shoulder. "Good to see you, Rob, station's been quiet without you."

"Yeah apart from the sound of the women crying their heart's out," Tom grinned, laughing. "Although I hear that it didn't take you long to persuade the ladies of Maryhill to take you up on your charms."

A frown flickering across his features, Robbie asked, "What do you mean?"

"Heard you were seeing a DC over there, Mick says she's a fiesty looking thing." His cheery grin widened as he nudged him. "Now tell us it isn't true that she's made you a one woman man."

Swallowing heavily, Robbie forced himself to shake his head. "Nah, course not, that's old news anyway."

"Get too serious?" Danny asked.

"Something like this," he muttered, taking a gulp of the pint that Mick had passed him before abruptly changing the subject, asking, "So are we watching this match or not?"

Later on that day when it was just the two of them at the bar, Mick nudged him. "What you doin' in August?"

Robbie glanced at him sideways. "No offence but you're not my type."

The man snorted slightly, shaking his head he replied, "As if. Nah want to know if you reckon you can spare the weekend of the 16th."

"Any particular reason?"

"Claire's agreed to make an honest man of me," he told him, grin practically splitting his face in half. "Gonna need a best man."

Robbie looked at him, mouth slightly agape with surprise. "Congratulations," he finally got out. "Didn't realise you fancied the old ball and chain deal."

Mick shrugged, his smile not even faltering as he replied, "Different with her. Anyway can't live this life forever." He nodded over to where Danny and Tom were attempting to chat up a couple of blondes. "It's fine now but don't want to be doin' it ten years from now." He looked over at Robbie again and added quickly, "Each to their own though, know your views on the subject of anything even approaching serious. So? Think you can fit it in?"

"Course I can."

"Great, and to sweeten the deal Claire's best friend Katie's going to be maid of honour and she's just your type, tall, blonde and tanned."

"Good," Robbie muttered, smiling even as confusion swirled around him.

* * *

In the end he didn't go to the club with them, simply bought some chips and headed home. The thought of making small talk with a random girl in an attempt to convince her to sleep with him simply didn't appeal, mainly because he knew what he wanted and although he didn't want to be lost in thoughts of Jackie, he simply couldn't get her out of his head. He'd even considered pulling to try and push the memory of her away, but the idea of sleeping with someone else left him cold, and God how that confused him.

The flat was cold and quiet. He threw his keys aimlessly at the hall table and they skidded off the other side. Heading into his kitchen/living room, he dropped onto his sofa and leaned back into the cushions thoughtfully. Mick's words swirled around his head, how he didn't want to lead a life jumping between the beds of random strangers and to be honest that was how Robbie had seen his future. Never stopping, never settling, always looking for something better. Now though, now he just wasn't sure if that was going to be enough for him anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

The office had hit the relatively quiet mid afternoon period, where everyone was either out or immersed in paperwork and sadly for Robbie for him it was the latter. Mike and Jackie were both out, chasing a lead she'd found. Since their split almost two weeks ago now, Taggart had been surprisingly tactful and had yet to pair them together, although Robbie had been surprised by just how much he missed just working with Jackie, she'd always brought a smile to his face.

That and Mike had very obviously and understandably taken Jackie's side in this whole mess and so their unspoken truce had fallen by the wayside, meaning that even working with him was back to it's previous torture like experience. All in all things were pretty miserable around here, and he didn't know how to fix it, Jackie spoke to him only when she had to and at no other point. Part of him wondered how much longer Taggart would put up with this, the older man already seemed to be tiring of his new found diplomacy skills. So whatever he was going to do he was going to have be fast about it.

He gave a small groan as he leaned back in his chair, deciding just to take five and try and clear his head, something he was able to do as Taggart had disappeared somewhere. He rubbed at his temples as he attempted to try and relax, try and force the tension out of his muscles. Unsurprisingly it didn't work.

"DS Ross."

Robbie whirled around on his chair as someone echoed his name and came face to face with a rather apprehensive looking PC. "Problem?" He asked, rubbing at his jaw.

The younger man swallowed nervously and nodded. "You could say that. DCI Taggart's wife is here."

"So?"

"She's been mugged."

Robbie sat bolt upright at that. "Shit! Is she ok?"

"Bit shaken sir but otherwise she's fine. It's just that I don't know where the DCI is and…"He tailed off, the words I don't want to be the one to have to tell him, hanging in the air. Although Robbie had never seen Taggart losing his legendary temper, he'd certainly heard about it often enough.

He got slowly to his feet. "I'll come down, tell McVitie and he'll probably get in touch with him for you, if we're lucky he might even know how to find him. Now where about is she?"

"Put her in the relative's room."

"Good choice." Moving past the PC, Robbie made his way swiftly down the stairs and headed straight for what was definitely the nicest room in the station. Pushing the door open, he nodded politely at the officer who was standing awkwardly by the door. "You can go if you want," he told him.

The man nodded gratefully before slipping out of the room. Jean's pale face broke into a small smile. "They can't get away quick enough."

"Think the thought of being here when the Boss arrives is a bit much for them," Robbie replied easily, dropping down into the sofa next to her chair.

"It's nice to see you again, DS Ross, although I wish it was in more pleasant circumstances."

"Call me Robbie, and what happened?"

"Young boy, probably mid teens, hood up, grabbed my bag. Didn't really see too much to be honest, but I thought I should report it." Her hand shook very slightly as she placed her cup of sweet tea down onto the coffee table.

"You alright?"

"Fine, just got a shock, that's all." She sighed, shaking her head. "Kids today need a firmer hand than anyone seems willing to provide." Her lips pursed together slightly as she added, "To be honest I'd just like to go home now."

"Don't you want to wait for your husband?"

"No, I know how difficult it can be to track him down sometimes," she remarked easily.

Robbie nodded as he got to his feet. "In that case then I'll let them know what's happening and drive you home."

* * *

"You needing anything?" Robbie asked as Jean let them into the living room.

"If you could put the kettle on and keep me company until Jim gets here I'd appreciate it," she told him.

"Sure," he replied.

Jean waited patiently until he returned, taking the proffered cup, after taking one sip she said quietly, "I heard you and Jackie split up."

Robbie coughed slightly on the mouthful of tea he'd been in the middle of swallowing. "Didn't know you even knew about us."

"Jim told me," she replied, her mouth twitching slightly as she added, "Sometimes when he starts talking you can't shut him up."

Robbie looked doubtful at that statement. "I'm guessing he wasn't too happy about it."

"No, he wasn't," she sighed. "But then he doesn't really have an argument with that one, everyone thought he wasn't good enough for me and I didn't listen. So he can't really have expected you or Jackie to pay any real attention to what he had to say on the subject." She waved her hand slightly. "Anyway it's just a shame, that's all, I thought you made a nice couple."

"We just wanted different things."

"Such as?"

"Jackie wanted a relationship, and I-"

"Didn't," Jean finished for him.

"Yeah."

"You don't look so sure about your answer."

For some reason Robbie felt the need to unburden himself, to finally get out what he was thinking. He didn't really have anyone who he felt he could tell and he felt like the words were burning him. "I'm not," he finally admitted.

Her head tilted to the side as she watched him. "If you want to talk I'm willing to listen and I promise not to tell a soul, not even Jim."

Robbie pursed his lips together momentarily before telling her, "Relationships don't work, I don't want to lead her on and pretend that they do."

"If you're so convinced of that then why are you in two minds about this?"

He shrugged. "Didn't want it to end."

Jean gave a small smile. "Then why not try a relationship, why are you so convinced it won't work?"

"Never seen one that has," he told her candidly.

"Ah." She took another sip of the warm liquid, that made sense. "Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." She met his confused gaze. "What you need to decide is if Jackie is worth the risk of it not working, because if it does work then surely it's all been worth it."

"Dunno," he mumbled.

Jean sighed softly. "No-one knows what's going to happen in the future, life's unfair and you don't always get what you want or what you expected." She tapped the side of her chair. "I can testify to that. But everybody needs someone, and if you pick the right person they can make the hard times bearable and the good times even better. But that requires taking a chance."

Robbie's reply was cut off by the front door opening and Taggart calling out loudly, "Jean? Jean you in here?"

"I'm in the living room," she called back.

He burst through the door, barely giving Robbie a second glance. "I'll swing for the little bastard when I catch him."

"No you won't," she told him calmly. "Anyway I'm fine, and Robbie here was kind enough to drive me home and keep me company."

Taggart finally looked over at him when she said his name. "Aye, well he needs to get back to work, I'll show him out."

Robbie followed him to the front door and was surprised when the older man turned and patted his arm gently. "Thanks," he told him quietly his eyes showing an emotion that Robbie had never seen the older man display before as he let him out of the house.

Walking slowly back to the car, Robbie replayed Jean's words over and over in his head. She was right, if he never took a chance he'd forever wonder what might have been. He'd already made one stupid mistake in pushing her away in the first case, he wasn't about to make that any worse.

Suddenly the thought of living his life, jumping from bed to bed, having sex with numerous women didn't seem anywhere near as attractive as it once had. All he wanted now was her, and even though he didn't quite understand why he was willing to throw aside his firmly held beliefs on the futility of relationships, he knew that all he wanted was for himself to be proven wrong and for it to work with her. He'd finally decided that he was going to fix this and he knew how.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't replied to any individual reviews, been swamped.**

**Thanks for reviewing though :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He didn't get the chance to speak to Jackie that day, when he got back to work she was interviewing and after that she'd run her usual avoidance tactics. As a result he'd spent the majority of the afternoon feeling tense and edgy, now he knew what he wanted he didn't want to waste any more time just hanging around. So when it turned out that she'd went home without him noticing, he was quick to follow her.

There was a woman leaving the tenement block just as he was approaching the doors and so Robbie was able to slip into the building and not have to wait for Jackie to buzz him up. Hands clammy, mouth dry and heart pounding he ran up the stairs to the second floor. He took in one deep breath before he knocked on the door, watching through the blurred glass as the hall light was switch on and her shadowy form drew closer.

She opened the door on an irate sigh. "It's just like deja vue," she muttered quietly.

"I needed to talk to you and you've been avoiding me."

"Because I have nothing to say to you," she replied, her voice cold.

"But I do have something to say to you, now can you let me in. Please Jacks."

She bristled slightly at the shortened use of her name, he was one of the few who actually used it and all it did was bring back memories and feelings that she was doing her best to forget. After a moments pause, she finally nodded and let him follow her into the flat, listening as the door clicked shut behind him. "Right, what is it?"

He shifted awkwardly on his feet, now that the moment was here he was struggling to find the right thing to say. "I miss you," he finally got out.

"You've already said that," she returned coldly.

"Think it bears repeating." He stepped closer to her, a flash of hurt crossing his face when she stepped away. He continued on regardless, "I know what I want now, I want us, a relationship, a real one this time."

Jackie shook her head. "For all I know you could just be saying that, after all you did tell me you didn't just want sex and that was exactly what you did want."

"I made a mistake," he told her earnestly. "I got scared of this…of us…how serious it was getting and I panicked. But I know now that I don't want to go back to the way things were before, I want to give us a shot, want to take the risk."

Her eyes narrowed. "Risk?" She echoed. "That's how you see me?"

Robbie winced slightly. "Not you exactly," he replied. "But I've never seen a relationship work before, so yeah it's a risk but I want to take it; with you."

Jackie frowned, her eyes sad as she shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered quietly.

He moved towards her again, relieved when this time she didn't step away, and he curled his fingers gently around her arms. "What do you mean?" he asked hoarsely.

"I don't think I can go through the uncertainty of you changing your mind again. At least if this is it we might be able to find a way of working together-"

"No," Robbie interrupted her, shaking his head. "Jacks, that's not enough for me now. Look I know I screwed up and I'm sorry, so unbelievably sorry. I just want another chance, third time's been the charm for us in the past," he attempted to joke.

Her eyes closed momentarily, her hand going to her forehead. "I can't make this decision just now," she muttered. "I need time to think."

Robbie nodded reluctantly. "I can give you time," he replied quickly. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Just come back to me," he whispered against her skin, fingers caressing the smooth skin of her arms for another minute or so before he finally stepped back. "I'll see myself out."

Jackie watched him go, her head hurt she was so confused by what he'd just said. It had hurt so much when he'd yelled those words at her and she couldn't go through that again, couldn't get her hopes up again only for him to freak out and pull away. She listened as his footsteps echoed on the stone steps, fighting the urge to go after him, she meant it, she needed time to think, wasn't going to just rush into things again with him. Finally she moved away from the door, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to wrestle the conflicting feelings in her heart and mind.

* * *

"Jackie!"

She whirled round when she heard Robbie call her name the next morning, stopping in her tracks and waiting for him to catch up to her. "What is it?" she asked as he moved closer to her.

He tugged her out of the main path, into one of the small alcoves near one of the fire doors. "Wanted to know if you'd made a decision."

Jackie sighed, leaning her head back against the wall her eyes briefly as she shook her head. "I haven't, not yet."

He let out a sad sigh. "I just want another-"

"I know," she interrupted bluntly. "But you can't expect me to just decide right away."

"Why not?" He pressed insistently.

"Because I just can't, you see me as a risk so imagine how I see you right about now," she told him sharply, feeling a wave of guilt crash over her as his face crumpled in a hurt expression. "I'm sorry," she added quietly.

"It's fine, suppose I deserve it."

"No," she shook her head. "You don't, not really. I just need a little bit longer, that's all."

Robbie gave a small nod. "I can wait," he assured her as he stepped into her personal space. "Might not want to, but I can."

* * *

"It's like a bloody schoolyard romance," McVitie commented in annoyance as he and Taggart stared out of his office window at the two younger detectives as they stood outside in deep conversation.

Taggart gave a snort as he walked away from the window, dropping into the seat across from McVitie's. "Somehow don't think it's quite as innocent as that."

"It can't go on like this, Jim."

"I know," he replied quietly, rubbing at his temples. "But surely we can give it another week or two, see if it settles."

"I'll give you another week, but if they can't work together after that…"

"I'll make the transfer decision," he sighed.

"Any idea who you'll send out?"

He shook his head. "No, another blemish on Ross's record and he'll never move up from this rank. As for Jackie…"

"She's been here longer, is a good officer and is well liked," McVitie finished for him.

"Exactly, either way one gets punished and they're both as guilty."

"It might be fairer to transfer them both, Jim but I don't want to lose two good officers needlessly."

"I know."

"One more week and then I expect a decision."

* * *

"You didn't have to do this," Jackie told Mike as he placed the gin and tonic on the table in front of her.

He gave a small shrug. "Wanted to," he told her. "Anyway you looked like you needed it."

"I look that bad, do I?"

Mike gave a small laugh, shaking his head. "Nah, course not. So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Don't know, not sure you're going to be the best source of advice," she teased.

"He's not worth your time," Mike told her firmly.

She smiled wryly. "He's not that bad," she replied quietly. "Just panicked, that's all."

"If he was going to be like that he should never have got involved with you in the first place. I mean I stayed away."

Jackie frowned, looking up at that. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he told her quickly.

"No you obviously meant something by it," she replied. "So what is it?"

"Just that I wanted to ask you out when we first met but I knew that it would make us working together difficult so I decided not to risk it."

Her forehead creased into a frown at his words. "So let me get this straight, you wanted to ask me out but decided I was too much of a risk."

He gave a short nod. "Pretty much."

"Do you think we would have been any good together?" she asked thoughtfully.

A small smile tugged at Mike's lips. "Maybe at first."

"Yeah," she agreed, adding dryly. "Until we drove each other mad. You're too pure living sometimes," she teased him.

"And it sometimes annoys the hell out of me that you always think through every scenario and every possible outcome only to sometimes throw all that careful planning away."

"You can be so judgemental," she countered.

"I hate the way you yell at the radio."

She giggled, leaning back in her seat as her lips pursed together thoughtfully. Draining her glass suddenly she told him, "Need you to give me a lift."

He frowned. "Where to?"

"Need to speak to Robbie."

Mike's glare deepened. "No, you don't, so I'm not driving you."

"You're being judgemental again," she teased before adding seriously. "Look I'm skint and I don't have money for a taxi, so either you drive me or I walk."

"You wouldn't," he replied firmly, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms across himself.

Jackie shrugged as she got to her feet. "Fine, I'll walk."

He watched in disbelief as Jackie walked away from him, heading for the exit, letting out a low growl he chased after her, catching up with her at the door. "What are you doing?" he asked irately. "Surely you're not going to go back to him?"

"I just want to talk to him, that's all."

"Have you been drinking doubles? Jackie this is insane!"

"No, it isn't ."

"Jackie!" He grabbed her arm just as they stepped into the chilly night air. "What are you thinking!"

She turned to face him. "Look at it this way, Michael," she explained quietly as they stepped into the side. "On paper you and I are a near perfect match, we make sense, we want the same things out of life and we get on well, but we've never really even flirted with one another and neither one of us saw the other as worth taking a risk over. Now I know that Robbie looks like a disaster waiting to happen but up until he panicked it was working, and the point is that he's willing to take that risk and so am I."

"You're asking for trouble," he told her quietly.

She smiled softly, giving a small shrug. "Maybe, but you know the things you mentioned about me that drive you up the wall?"

"Uh huh."

"Those are all the things that he's told me at one time or another that he likes." She stared at him defiantly. "I'm not changing my mind about this, so are you going to drive me or not?"

After a moment of drawn out silence, Michael finally nodded and waved his hand in the direction of his car.

* * *

Robbie was slowly giving up hope that Jackie was going to forgive him. He knew he'd screwed up what they had but he really was willing to do anything to convince her to give him another shot.

Sighing, he swung his legs up onto his sofa and took another gulp of his bottle of beer, his head falling back against the sofa cushion as he tried to focus on the day's sports highlights. It wasn't working though, and after a few minutes he gave up and switched the TV off. He'd been asked out to the pub tonight, but he hadn't been able to face the thought of it, all those people, laughing and joking. That and he knew his friends would expect him to pull, and he just didn't want to, he just wanted Jackie.

He was just about to call time on the evening and head up to bed, when the doorbell went. He got reluctantly to his feet, although his spirits quickly soared when he found a pink cheeked Jackie standing on the doorstep.

She shot him a cheeky grin, "So? Are you going to let me in?"

He craned his head to the side and his smile turned into a confused frown when he spotted Mike leaning against his car across the street, arms folded across his chest and Robbie knew that he was glaring. "What's he doing here?"

Jackie glanced over her shoulder and her smile widened. "He very reluctantly gave me a lift." She nodded her head towards his hallway, her smile faltering slightly as she added, "Of course if it's not a good time then I can go."

"No," he replied quickly. "Don't go." He stepped to the side. "Come in, it's freezing out here anyway." As she slipped past him, Robbie looked up and shot a smile in Mike's direction, waving almost patronizingly at him, thoroughly amused when the man's glare only deepened.

"Stop winding him up," Jackie's called out without even turning to look at him, to preoccupied in unbuttoning her jacket, her cold fingers slipping very slightly on the buttons.

Robbie let the door fall shut and then helped her slip the coat off her shoulders, throwing it onto one of the coat hooks behind him. "So have you decided then?"

Her big, clear brown eyes looked up at him. "I want you to tell me how you feel about me, honestly, no exaggeration."

"You drive me mad," he admitted. "I can't stop thinking about you, the last couple of months have been the most amazing time of my life. He stepped closer, his hand cupping her jaw, tilting her face to look at him "Never felt so strongly about someone before and yeah it terrified me at first, but now…now the thought of you not being there at all is worse." The L word sat on his tongue, but he didn't want to say it like this, as though he were only saying it to win her round.

"Do you still see me as a risk?"

He nodded slowly. "A bit, but worth it."

Her mouth twitched slightly at that and she replied quietly, "See I would say out of the two of us that you're definitely the bigger risk."

"You're probably right." He looked at her in concern. "So are you going to take it?"

She slid her hands slowly up his chest, looping them around his neck. "Well the way I see it is that anything I do wrong from here on out will probably pale in comparison to this, so how could I lose?"

He leant his forehead gently against hers, asking, "Is that a yes?"

"Well why else would I turn up on your doorstep in the middle of the night," she replied with slight exasperation.

Robbie's face split into a wide grin, closing the miniscule distance between their mouths, kissing her deeply, prising her mouth apart, his tongue slipping into the gap as he backed her towards his bedroom. When her knees hit the back of the bed, she fell backwards, hitting the mattress with a small 'oomph' and quickly shifted herself so she was against the pillows. She watched as he leaned away from her, his eyes staying on her as he slowly began to undo the buttons of her blouse. She wriggled slightly on the bed. "Robbie" she whispered enticingly. "Come here."

With a smile, he shook his head. "Not yet," he told her.

She let out a soft sigh as he lowered his head to her bared collarbone, mouth trailing along her warm skin as he continued to divest her of her clothes. He tossed her blouse to one side and trailed his mouth down to her stomach as his fingers deftly undid the catch of her trousers. He slipped them down her legs, fingers trailing down her thighs as he did so, mouth quickly following them.

She sighed again, longingly this time as she ran her fingers through his hair. He sat up again and brushed his finger tips gently across her stomach before moving them up to her breasts, tracing them the curve of them before moving to the clasp at the back of her bra, snapping it open and drawing the flimsy material from her. As he pulled her panties from her, she laughed lightly. "Robbie this isn't fair, you're still fully dressed."

He dropped them to the floor before stretching himself over her, his palm brushing over a nipple, smirking as it hardened further and she arched her back, trying to press herself against him. "I have a plan," he told her quietly before he lowered his mouth to draw the hardened bud inside, sucking it gently, fingers stroking against the warm, soft flesh of her breast.

She whimpered, her back arching as he repeated his actions on the other breast, his free hand sliding to between her legs. He heard her gasp and her legs parted, hips rising, moving against his hand. His mouth was on hers again and her fingers clutched desperately at the material of his shirt as she moaned.

When his fingers slipped inside her, the moans became deeper, almost torn from her throat as she moved restlessly on the sheets, pressing herself upwards. His mouth left hers and her head fell to the side, eyes fluttering shut as her breathing hitched in excitement.

When his mouth joined his fingers she gasped out his name, her breath falling in pants as his fingers rubbed and twisted inside her while his mouth continued its torment.. Her hips moved relentlessly and just as her muscles began to clench around his fingers, he drew them away, drawing a high cry of disappointment from her.

His mouth was on her stomach again, kissing his way up to her neck. "Robbie," she whimpered pleadingly.

"Patience is a virtue," he breathed against her neck.

"How the hell would you know," she replied breathlessly. As he laughed, she began to tug off his t-shirt, hands pressing against his warm skin, fingers stroking.

He let her do it, his hand moving downwards again, starting up his previous torment again. Again he stopped when she reached the brink, easing her slowly back down, ignoring her small noises of protest. He did it again and again, letting her remove an item of his clothing each time.

Soon she was mindless, pale skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat as she thrashed, fingers slipping against his skin. He rose up over her once more and she locked her legs around him, hands pressing against his back, mouth on his. When he thrust inside her she gave a breathless scream, moving with him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he slid deeper.

His eyes locked onto hers for a moment, both sets almost black with lust, before fluttering closed.

His fingers fisted into her hair, drawing her mouth to his. While he was momentarily distracted she pushed against him, rolling him onto his back, and placing her hands flat on his chest she began to move her hips furiously against his as she set the pace.

He watched as her breasts bounced with every move, he had to admit that he loved this view of her, flushed and sweating as she panted and moaned, all because of him.

Sitting up, his arm wrapped around her hips tugging her closer as his mouth caught one nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Her back arched, her eyes widening before drifting shut again, a scream tearing from the back of her throat as her inner muscles began to contract and her orgasm crashed over her in wave after wave.

Robbie pressed his mouth against the damp hollow of her throat as he groaned his own release. In the aftermath she shifted slightly, wrapping her legs around him, head falling to his shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath. He grabbed her hand, interlinking their fingers, mouth trailing down the side of her cheek, moving to her mouth, tongue slipping into her mouth to meet hers.

Eventually they parted and she smiled against his skin, mumbling, "So is this how you'll be apologizing in the future?"

"Definitely has an appeal," he chuckled. He traced his fingertips against her spine as he lowered them back onto the bed. After a few moments of content silence, he finally asked, "So what made you decide to forgive me?"

She curled slightly further into the warmth of his embrace as she replied, "Something Mike said." When she took in his confused expression she giggled and added, "It's not really important though."

"Explains why he looked so pissed off though." He grinned wickedly at her. "Do you think he's still standing outside?"

She hit his shoulder half-heartedly. "Stop it," she scolded, trying to hide a laugh.

He tilted his head so he could look at her, hands still sliding over her skin. "I really am sorry," he told her, suddenly serious once more.

Jackie kissed his chest. "Let's not talk about it, just put it behind us and move on."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, watching as her eyes began to flutter shut in exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18

"So they're back together then?"

"Looks that way," Taggart replied.

McVitie shook his head. "I can't keep up, still at least they're back to actually working together."

"So we can rule out the transfer then," he stated in reply.

"I suppose so, just keep an eye on the situation, Jim, this isn't really the most appropriate place to be conducting a relationship," McVitie tutted.

Taggart rolled his eyes, the man made it sound as though he'd been encouraging the pair of them, still that being said the atmosphere throughout the entire office was undeniably more cheery. Not that that would have been difficult, the last few weeks it had been like working in an icebox. "Can't exactly stop them though."

"No, of course not," he blustered. "I'm just telling you to observe the situation, ensure we don't have a repeat of the last couple of weeks."

He snorted. "How exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"Just find a way, Jim," McVitie sighed irritably as he pushed himself out of the chair and headed towards the door.

* * *

Opening the front door, Robbie was surprised to find Gaby standing on his doorstep, minus Jamie. He frowned at her in confusion, asking, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Be even better if you'd let me in."

He stepped inside, letting her pass him. She headed straight for the living room, keeping her coat on as she sank down onto his sofa. "Don't panic," she smiled at him. "I'm only here for a couple of minutes, need to pick Jamie up from my parent's."

"Right." He nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets, standing up straight as he found himself unable to just sit down in her unexpected presence.

Her fingers twisted around each other awkwardly as she looked up at him, a long silence stretched out before Gaby told him, "I'm here about Jamie."

His frown deepened. "Is he ok?" he asked hurriedly.

"He's fine," she assured him quickly. "It's just…well…" She ran a hand through her immaculate blonde hair as she fought to find the right words. "Look I know you've always struggled a bit with Jamie even though you love him, but I think things have gotten a bit better recently in that respect. So you see…the thing is…well I'm going away with friends for a week…next week in fact, going to France with some friends and originally the plan was that Jamie would stay with my parents." Her hands twisted awkwardly once more. "But now that you're finding it a bit easier I wondered if perhaps you'd like to take him, obviously my mum would still have him during the day, you could drop him off on your way to work and she's happy to keep him overnight if you get caught up on a case so long as you give her some notice. I just figured that it would be good for both you and Jamie." She looked up at him hopefully. "So what do you think?"

Robbie's eyes widened, he knew what a big step this was, what it must have took Gaby to even bring herself to make the gesture considering his parenting skills were somewhat lacking. Still he loved spending time with Jamie and more so now as his son began to develop an actual personality. And this was it, his chance to prove despite it all he could be a good dad. He nodded avidly. "I'd really like that, Gabs."

Her tense frame relaxed slightly, the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips. "Good," she sighed in relief. "I'll drop him round Saturday night and pick him up the following Sunday, and don't worry," she added unprompted, "I'll bring whatever I think you'll need."

"Great…but what brought this on all of a sudden? You've never been quite so keen for me to have Jamie before," He didn't bother to point out how long it had taken him to convince her to let him have Jamie overnight, he didn't need to.

She shrugged. "Look I know you love Jamie, but you've never really shown much of an interest in him before, you always looked as though you felt you should have him for a weekend, never like you actually wanted him there. I guess that just seems to have changed recently, you seem to like having him around now and he always comes back bright and happy. Admittedly sometimes with a more colourful vocabulary than I would like my almost two year old to have, but I can live with it…I suppose," she added dryly. She got to her feet and patted his cheek. "In short, Rob you actually seem to be growing up and accepting responsibility."

For once that sentence didn't send Robbie into the paroxysms of panic that it once would have, instead he grinned and shrugged, telling her, "Was bound to happen one day."

She laughed. "I wasn't holding my breath though, look just make sure when you have him you keep the women normally traipsing in and out of here out."

He looked at her, bewildered. "Thought you liked Jackie," he mumbled.

Gaby stared at him in surprise. "The last time I picked Jamie up I got the impression that that was over, that once more you'd decided commitment wasn't for you."

"Saw the error of my ways," he told her. "Don't plan to screw it up this time."

"Good. I actually like her, she seems normal and she undoubtedly has a good effect on you."

"Many, actually," he smirked.

His ex wife merely rolled her eyes. "And she very obviously has the patience of a saint, so forget the previous request, I don't mind if she's around Jamie," she told him. She knew some of her friends found it strange that she'd allowed Robbie's girlfriend to spend time with her son, but then if it was going to get serious then she needed to accept her, that and it helped that unlike some of the stories she'd heard from other divorced mums, Jackie knew her place in Jamie's life and didn't overstep it. She didn't try and place herself in the replacement mother role like she'd heard some did. She kissed his cheek briefly and told him, "I'll see you Saturday at three and you might want to write that down, I know what you're like."

* * *

"Try," Jackie told him, holding out a small spoonful of the pasta sauce to Robbie.

He did as she'd asked and savoured it thoughtfully. "Needs more flavour," he told her.

Jackie let out a small sigh, frowning at the pot and then back at him. "You know what I don't understand is why I'm making this sauce when you're the one who bragged about being Sicilian and able to do this sort of thing."

"I'm only part Sicilian."

"And yet you bring it up quite a bit," she replied dryly.

He laughed. "Do you want me to take over?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She shook her head. "No," she told him stubbornly. "I said I'd cook so I'll cook. Just pass me the herbs."

"Might need garlic," he suggested.

"Oh that's very romantic."

Kissing up the side of her neck, he lifted his head, telling her, "I'll love you even then."

Jackie swallowed heavily against the lump in her throat at his use of the word love, she didn't think he meant it, but it still made her stomach swoop. "I don't know, you're pretty shallow."

Robbie laughed, turning her around to face him, his expression suddenly turning serious as he cupped her face in his hands, telling her, "I'm not kidding around on this one, Jacks, I do love you."

Her breath caught, it wasn't the first time she'd had those words uttered to her but it was the first time it had prompted this depth of feeling from her. Still it was so soon after his flaky turn that she wasn't sure how to react, whether voicing her feelings would suddenly send him running again. Then her eyes met his and she saw the depth of emotion in them that for once he wasn't even attempting to hide, the love and fear in his gaze. She stepped closer to him. "I love you too, Robbie."

His face broke into a wide smile and he lowered his mouth to hers, looking surprised when she only kissed him briefly before pulling back. "I meant for us to mark this occasion," he mumbled teasingly.

"I know," she laughed. "But if we do that now then I'm pretty sure my sauce will be ruined or depending on how long you take, evaporated."

"Fine, I'll let you go back to this just now, but after dinner I expect your full attention and devotion."

Jackie's eyebrow arched at that. "I think you're under a strange allusion about how this relationship is going to go," she joked.

He turned his head, nipping at her earlobe, smirking when he heard her shaky intake of breath at the action. "I think you'll find that I have ways of getting what I want," he teased.

"Now that I look forward to seeing," she replied, turning her head and kissing him as she felt his mouth nudge the corner of hers insistently. She moaned into his mouth before finally wrenching herself away, shooting him a playful smile before turning her attention back to the dinner.

Robbie leaned against the counter, watching her as he sipped at his glass of wine. He loved moments like these, the quiet moments that would have normally bored him to tears, suddenly taking on new meaning. For once in his life everything felt calm and right and he loved the sense of finally belonging, of having someone who loved him despite his faults - and he was well aware that he had quite a few of those.

She glanced up at him, the smile still on her face as she asked, "What are you staring at?"

"You," he replied easily. "I like this, that's all."

Jackie took another taste of her sauce and grimaced. "You might not in a couple of minutes."

An hour or do later, he clinked his wine glass against hers. "Well that turned out well," he remarked. "After I fixed it

She laughed into her drink. "You phoned for a pizza, it was hardly Michelin star material."

"And yet it still turned out better than your sauce."

"At least I attempted to cook! Unlike some who didn't even bother to try."

"That was months ago, can't believe you're still bringing that up."

"All's fair," she teased.

"You're a hard woman, Jackie Reid."

"You love it."

Robbie wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer. "God help me I do," he muttered into her hair. His fingers skirting up her arm. "Oh I haven't told you my news yet."

She tilted her head back on his shoulder. "Sounds ominous."

He laughed, shaking his head. "It's about Jamie. Gaby's going away for the week and she's asked me to look after him, first time I'll have had him for so long."

"And you're happy about this?" Jackie asked quietly, unsure of what exactly he meant by this.

"Absolutely, means I might actually be getting somewhere with Jamie."

Her face broke into another smile. "Good," she replied, snuggling closer into him.

"Was hoping you'd spend the weekend with us," he continued.

She turned so that she could look at him again. "That sounds nice. Just so long as I don't have to cook."

Robbie shook his head. "Absolutely not, don't think I fancy dealing with a toddler and food poisoning."

He laughed, grabbing her arms as she whacked him over the head with a cushion, rolling her underneath him.

* * *

Jamie whimpered as onscreen Jafar turned into a giant snake. "No, no!" He yelled. "Ladin!"

Robbie glanced down at his son in disbelief and then back at the screen. This was the second time he'd been forced to sit through this film and he'd only had Jamie for a couple of hours. Admittedly Gaby had told him his son was obsessed with this film, but he hadn't quite realised how much he liked the video that he'd had for only a week. Still he tightened his hug on Jamie, as the little boy watched enraptured, hugging his bear closer to him. He glanced over to Jackie, who was hogging the popcorn and shared a smile with her, her smile quickly turned into a frown however when he made a reach for the bowl, and she glared at him. "Learn to share," he laughed.

"Shhh!" Jamie shushed him noisily, eyes still fixed on the screen.

Robbie rolled his eyes and flopped back against the sofa cushions, ignoring Jackie's quiet laugh. It wasn't long before the film finished - although it certainly felt it - and Jamie was cheering that the bad guy had been defeated, clapping his chubby hands happily.

Switching off the TV, Robbie lifted his son off the sofa, staring in dismay at the mucky toddler, his face and t-shirt were sticky with juice stains and his hands were mucky from being outside earlier. "I think you need a bath," he told him.

Jamie's face crumpled. "No!" He wailed. "No!"

Jackie also got to her feet, gathering up the dishes and toys that had already amassed in the short space of time. "I think I'll clean up a bit," she told Robbie diplomatically. She'd enjoyed today, but she was still wary of getting too involved in Jamie's life, it wasn't her place and while she liked the little boy she certainly didn't want to overstep the mark. Robbie was his parent, not her.

Robbie nodded, turning his attention back to his son. "Come on," he tried to cajole him. "I'll put bubbles in."

Jamie merely pouted, squirming in an attempt to free himself from his father's strong grip. Robbie kept a firm hold on him however as he carried him into the bathroom, taking off his sticky, stained clothes and turning to switch the bath taps on. He'd only turned his back for a second, but when he turned back round again Jamie was gone, racing down the hallway.

Chasing after him, Robbie tripped on one of Jamie's shoes and let out a muttered curse as he only just managed to regain his balance and not fall flat on his face. Hearing a familiar laugh, he looked up to see Jackie holding Jamie and not even bothering to try and contain her laughter. "Problem?" she asked.

"Little bit," Robbie admitted. "Want to give me a hand?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll help you get the bath ran and put him in, then you're on your own."

"Fair enough," he smiled, watching as she somehow managed to carry a still protesting Jamie into the bathroom. Checking the water temperature, and swirling the water so that the bubbles began to spring up, Robbie turned the taps off and took the screeching, red faced toddler from Jackie, depositing him unceremoniously into the warm water.

Jackie kissed his cheek. "Have fun," she murmured as she left him to it.

Jamie glared up at him, standing up in the bath and trying to clamour over the side. Robbie caught him and forced him back down. "It's not that bad," he tried to tell him, grabbing one of the many bath toys that he now had thanks to Gaby and throwing them into the water. Thankfully his luck appeared to be in as Jamie grabbed at a boat and the people that fitted into it, steering it over the mountains of bubbles, somewhat placated by the fact he was getting to play. Robbie let out a sigh of relief as he actually joined in on the playtime for once.

* * *

"So tired," Robbie mumbled, dropping down onto the bed, turning his head to look over at Jackie, who was flicking through one of the Saturday magazines that came with the papers. She laughed under her breath, throwing it to one side and wriggling onto her side so that she was facing him.

"You loved it," she replied, lifting her head as his arm slid round her.

"Most of it," he admitted with a smile. "Although if I hear 'a brand new world' one more time…"

She laughed. "Film wise it could have been a lot worse."

"You might not be saying that if we have to watch it over and over again tomorrow."

"Easy solution to that," she replied. "We could always go out."

"Where to though?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, the zoo or something."

"Could be an idea," he mused. "He might like it." He looked down at her, fingers toying with the strap of her cami top before pushing it off her shoulder. "He's asleep you know."

She laughed. "Oh that's not subtle at all."

His mouth dropped to her shoulder, lips tracing over where the strap had sat only seconds before. "You've never complained before," he murmured against her soft skin.

"We'll need to be quiet," she replied as she stretched out against the pillows, hands on his shoulders, silently urging him on.

He kissed her deeply before pulling back and muttering smugly, "I'm not the one who seems to have a problem with that."


	19. Chapter 19

**I think this story should be wrapping up in the next 2 or 3 chapters, problem is I only have 1 more actually written and no idea how to end it.**

**Any suggestions?**

* * *

"Holy Hell!" Robbie yelled as a heavy weight landed on his chest, jolting him awake. Jackie's eyes flew open and he heard her giggle just as it began to dawn on him what had caused the pain spreading across his ribs.

"Da!" Jamie squealed in delight, scrambling over his dad's chest and making desperate attempts to get under the covers, which he was finding difficult due to the fact he had his teddy bear in one hand and a book in the other.

Robbie groaned and shifted the covers, ducking his head slightly as the book came up and narrowly missed clouting him across the head. "In you get," he mumbled, settling Jamie in the middle.

Jackie's eyes opened again and she returned Jamie's grin, suddenly glad that at the last moment the night before she'd decided to pull on one of Robbie's oversized t-shirts to sleep in. The little boy chuckled happily as he borrowed cosily under the covers and waved his book in the air, smacking Robbie across the nose and prompting another laugh from Jackie. "Think he wants you to read it," she muttered quietly.

He gave another groan as he strained to look at the time. "It's 6am."

"Don't think he cares about that," Jackie replied.

Shooting her a tired attempt at a glare, Robbie wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder and tugged him in closer to him, taking the book, unable to repress a smile when the toddler gave a happy sigh and shoved his thumb into his mouth.

Turning onto her side, Jackie let Jamie grab hold of her hand, chubby fingers stroking over her skin, his eyes fixed onto Robbie's face as he began to read. Closing her eyes again, Jackie found herself slowly beginning to drift off.

As he approached the end of the story, Robbie glanced down at his son who was now fast asleep, his arm above his head as he snored softly. Smiling, he glanced over at Jackie, who's fingers were still encase in Jamie's, her face relaxed in sleep. Closing the book over, he placed it carefully on his bedside table as he turned onto his side, his arm stretching out to cover both of them.

He couldn't quite believe that this was his life now, had someone told him six months ago that this was where he'd be now, he would have laughed. Now though he kind of liked where he was, loved it in fact and he simply didn't want to go back to the lifestyle he'd led before.

* * *

Jamie wriggled on Robbie's knee, desperate to get away and explore, especially as the picnic area looked onto the monkey enclosure. His hands outstretched, he whimpered in annoyance. "It's lunchtime," Robbie told him calmly, pressing a sandwich into his hand. Jamie glanced down at it and chewed on a corner, attention sill fixed on the animals. "This was a good idea," Robbie remarked, glancing over to where Jackie was sitting.

She smiled up at him. "Glad you both approve."

"Think Jamie approves a bit too much. Keep still," he told Jamie, who was arching his back, trying to push himself off his Dad's knee.

Jackie laughed as she placed a carton of juice in front of the little boy, it too getting ignored. "He'll calm down…eventually," she tried to assure him.

"Wish I had your confidence, still," he grinned over at her. "Least I have you."

"For which I'm sure you thank your lucky stars," she smiled back teasingly.

"Nightly," he told her.

Her smile widened, indicating that she didn't quite believe him. The conversation flowed easily as lunch continued, up until the point where Jamie's chin began to drop onto his chest, eyes drooping. Strapping him into his buggy, Robbie remarked, "Looks like all that running around earlier has tired him out. Thank God."

Jackie got to her feet, stretching slightly as she asked, "You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, why not," he shrugged, kicking the brakes off.

"Such enthusiasm," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Robbie laughed, keeping one hand on the handles of the buggy, he draped the other around her shoulder, tugging her into his side. Kissing the top of her head, he told her, "I'm glad you're here."

"How was I meant to turn down such a fantastic offer," she joked.

His expression became more serious. "Not what I meant," he replied quietly, his eyes met hers. "I'm happy…more than happy actually that you decided to give me…us another chance. I won't screw it up this time," he was quick to assure her.

Jackie turned her face to look at him, her voice low as she told him, "You know you never did tell me what made you panic like that, one minute you were fine and the next…" she tailed off as she frowned up at him.

Robbie had the decency to look slightly ashamed at that. "That day when we were at the park, you took Jamie over to the swings while I parked the buggy."

"I remember."

"While I was there, I was watching the two of you and this older woman told me what a lovely family I had. I'd been a bit worried about how serious we were getting before that, but that…that-"

"Tipped you over the edge," Jackie guessed.

"Pretty much," he admitted. "Don't exactly have the best experience of family's, Gaby and I were miserable, my parent's are miserable and I didn't want us to end up like that. What we had…have was…is too good for me to want us to go down that route."

"That doesn't mean it has to happen to us," she told him quietly.

"I know that now," he replied. "But then…it all just got a bit much, then you were gone and I realised that that was worse…so much worse. And I know it still took me a while to decide that I wanted us, but I suppose I was in denial, kept telling myself that I didn't want a relationship even though I already knew that we were so much more than just sex."

"Well it's all in the past now," she replied thoughtfully. Ducking out of his embrace fore a moment to pick up Jamie's bear that he'd kicked away in his sleep she brushed it down before plaicng it back in the pram.

"Our life would be a nightmare if he lost that," Robbie commented, leaning over the pram to ensure his son still had his blanket tucked round him.

Jackie watched him, a smile on her face. "Anyone ever tell you that you look good with a baby DS Ross?"

"Knew he'd come in handy one day," he grinned. "If I'd thought of that sooner I could have used him to meet women," he joked.

She slapped his arm. "Idiot," she mumbled half-heartedly. "Although if you really want I could leave you to it."

"Nah," his grip tightened ever so slightly on her. "Can't have that."

"Glad that's settled," she smiled up at him, brown eyes glinting in amusement. She nodded back down at the pram again. "You're getting good with him," she commented.

His eyes were a mixture of hope and that puffed up pride he quite often got as he replied, "You think?"

"Definitely, I still remember the way you used to hold him." She gave a soft giggle. "Like you thought he was about to go off."

"He has got quite the temper."

"Now where on earth could he have got that from?" Jackie mused.

"You're getting far too cheeky, DC Reid."

"You love it."

"Maybe," he replied vaguely, although his lips twitched in amusement. He glanced back down at Jamie, telling her, "Wouldn't be here without you though…and I don't just mean at the zoo," he added, cutting off any smart alec remark she could make. "Never thought I could do this before, thought I'd just repeat all the mistakes my dad made, and I didn't want that. You kind of showed me that it didn't have to be like that, and I still don't even know how you managed it."

"I didn't do anything," she replied softly. "I've suggested a couple of outings, but all the hard work's been yours." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, telling him, "I feel we're getting a bit too maudlin now, it's not good for us."

He nodded solemnly. "Ah but I have just the thing to fix that."

"And that is?"

"Ice cream."

She laughed, turning her head into his shoulder before looking up at him, still giggling as she replied, "Now that's a plan I can get on board with."

* * *

"Sorry," Robbie puffed as he ran into the office Monday morning, attempting and failing to straighten his tie as he did so.

Taggart's mouth twisted in annoyance as he looked at the younger man, "Sorry are we keeping you from something more important?"

Robbie shook his head. "Nope, had a few problems dropping my son off this morning, won't happen again," he assured him. Jamie had been a nightmare this morning from the moment he'd woken up, he very obviously had a cold coming on and as a result had refused to eat anything and had screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking and struggling at any attempt to get him into his car seat.

The older man frowned at him. "Son?" he echoed.

"Yeah, he's almost two, got him for the week while his mother's away, he's not feeling well and likes to let everyone know about it," Robbie replied, dropping tiredly into his seat.

Taggart nodded. "Didn't know you had a kid."

"No one likes to advertise their failed marriages, do they?" he joked weakly in reply.

"S'ppose not, just phone ahead in future if you have any problems."

Robbie looked at him in surprise, he hadn't expected this level of understanding from the gruffer, older man. "Yeah, sure…will do."

* * *

Jackie's eyes narrowed as she watched and listened to Mike drum his fingernails off the steering wheel, his forehead creased in thought. Finally when she could take no more, she sighed, "Mike, spit it out before it chokes you."

"I didn't know that Robbie had a son, or that he was married," he finally told her quietly, obviously trying to gauge from her reaction whether or not she herself had known.

She gave a brief nod. "Yeah, he does and he was," she replied.

"And you knew?"

Again she nodded. "I've known for months, found out before anything really happened between us."

"And you're ok with that?"

She frowned at him. "Why wouldn't I be."

Mike shrugged. "A kid's a lot of responsibility."

"Yes…but he's not my responsibility," she replied evenly. "I might spend sometime with him but Robbie does the work, not me."

"But if things work then surely-"

"Surely nothing," Jackie interrupted somewhat irately. "I'm not his mum, don't get me wrong I like Jamie, he's a very sweet little boy but he doesn't have very much to do with me. The big decisions will always be down to Robbie and Gaby and I'm fine with that."

"But you're still talking about taking on a kid if things work out."

"Yes, if," she countered. "I don't have a crystal ball Michael, I don't know exactly how this will work out but at the end of the day it's my decision whether or not I want to try." She shifted so that she could look him in the eye. "And I've made that decision, you might not like Robbie but as my friend I wish you'd accept it."

"I just worry about you, that's all."

"And as sweet as that is, you don't have to," she smiled softly. "I can take care of myself, tie my own shoelaces and everything now."

He grinned at her wryly. "Fine, have it your way," he replied easily, although he still didn't look truly at ease about her decision.

* * *

"Mike needs to learn to butt out," Robbie snapped later that night when she told him about their conversation, glaring down at the fish fingers he was currently tipping onto a plate for Jamie.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "What happened to your supposed truce?" she enquired, eyebrow raised as she leant across and pinched a chip.

Robbie grumbled under his breath before replying grudgingly, "It died a death when he decided that our split was my fault, which it was," he added quickly. "But unlike you he doesn't seem inclined to forget it." He scowled over at her. "Anyone would think he wanted in your knickers."

Jackie laughed, long and loud at that before calming down enough to reply, "He doesn't see me like that, he's just protective…a bit like a big brother, although in all honesty I didn't need another one of those. He'll calm down…eventually.

"What he needs is to get laid," he declared.

"Laid," Jamie chirped from his high chair.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jackie turned her gaze on Robbie again, telling him, "You know you really do need to start watching what you say around him."

Robbie shrugged. "In all fairness though Gaby can't prove the context in which he learned that word. He could be talking about hens for all she knows."

Jackie gave a snort of disbelief. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll buy that one."


	20. Chapter 20

**Three Months Later**

Fingers faltering as he attempted to straighten his tie, Robbie let out an irate sigh, hands falling to the side. "Turn round," he heard Jackie's calm voice instruct him.

He did so, turning and smiling when he saw her. One of the slim straps that was meant to adorn her shoulders had slipped slightly, the slinky dark blue material clinging to every smooth curve she had, while her dark curls were pulled over the one shoulder. "You look…amazing," he breathed out, his hand reaching out, toying with the strap of her dress.

She turned her head slightly, her smile widening as she pulled his tie straight. "And you look very dashing," she told him. "You could almost be mistaken for a gentleman," she teased.

"Ah there's that sparkling wit again."

Laughing, she tugged on his tie, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. "You love it," she muttered against his lips.

"God help me I do." His hands slid down to her ass, pulling her closer so that her hips bumped against his. "I really wish we could just spend the day in bed."

"If you weren't best man then it might have been an option." Jackie shrugged carelessly. "But since you are…"

"Tease."

"But on the plus side you do get to help me out of my dress at the end of the night."

"True, although I'd much rather help you out of it now," he replied. Grinning at her he skimmed his hands down her sides, lowering his mouth to her neck and looking up at her in surprise when she stopped him, placing the palm of her hand firmly against his chest.

"Stop it," she told him, smile still in situ. "Now come on, it's the bride's prerogative to be late, not yours."

* * *

Robbie shifted uncomfortably as he stood in the small room at the back of the church. Weddings made him nervous, his own had passed in a daze of terror that he'd only managed to get through due to a large drink of whisky and the thought that he was doing the right thing, marrying the girl he'd knocked up.

He glanced over to where Mick was standing, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Nervous?" he asked, throat dry.

He grinned over at him. "Only that she'll change her mind." He pulled at the sleeves of his jacket, looking for wrinkles before looking up and commenting, "Saw your DC."

"And?" Robbie asked, staring out of the window and wishing desperately that he was somewhere…anywhere else.

"Just sayin' we were all a bit surprised when you took up the plus one option on your invite, thought you'd want to try your luck at the bridesmaids." He tilted his head in amusement. "Can see why you decided not to bother."

"Not sure you're meant to be making comments like that now you're an almost married man," Robbie replied evenly.

"I can still look, just can't touch."

"Aye, be sure you don't," Robbie growled.

"Well aren't we touchy," Mick replied, his grin widening. "Anyone would think it was getting serious," he teased. "After all that's been how many months?"

"Eight," he replied without hesitation.

"That's a long time in your book."

Robbie sighed. "What exactly are you getting at here?"

He shrugged. "Wondering if I should start saving up from a new hat," he replied, mouth twitching.

"I've learned from experience that I'm not suited to marriage," he replied blandly. Nodding his head towards the window, he added, "Better get out to the alter, car's have just pulled up.

* * *

The wedding did nothing to dissuade Robbie from his view that it was a needlessly expensive form of torture, although Mick had certainly looked calm enough about it as he'd recited his vows. Still, Robbie kept his mouth shut and handed over the ring as per his instructions, ignoring the twinkling eyes of Katie, the blonde bridesmaid who'd originally been dangled in front of him as bait. Finally it was over, and the happy couple swept out of the church, Robbie not far behind them, anxious to get the hell out.

He lingered by the door, waiting on Jackie. She appeared at his side relatively quickly, squeezing his arm as she told him, "See, it wasn't that bad."

Robbie glanced at her incredulously. "Were we at the same event?"

She laughed. "It wasn't, nothing too over the top," she pointed out.

Mumbling, he tugged at his collar agitatedly. Sighing, Jackie righted his tie again, telling him, "And don't start panicking, just because I thought the service wasn't the worst thing in the world it doesn't mean I want you to sweep me down the aisle."

Robbie flushed somewhat guiltily. "Sorry, just…you know…women and weddings."

"Yeah well that isn't me," she told him, eyebrow arched. "Do you honestly see me in some poofy dress, prancing down a flower filled aisle before the eyes of God?"

He chuckled at that, Jackie was a well known, dyed in the wool heathen. "No, I can't," he admitted honestly.

"Exactly, that and we've only been seeing each other eight months, which might be a long time for you, but in the grand scheme of things…" she shook her head. "Not long enough."

At that he bristled, it was strange, he didn't want her to want this, but he was also slightly insulted that she seemed so against the idea. "What if I swept you off your feet?" he asked.

"You panic too often for the sweeping to really take effect," she told him dryly.

He could tell from the tone of her voice that she was teasing him, and so he simply smiled, leaning into her as he replied, "I could sweep you off your feet no problem."

She laughed, eyebrow raised as she shot back, "Is that you setting yourself a challenge?"

"It wouldn't really be a challenge, they're meant to be difficult."

"We'll see."

"Yeah, we will." She drew back slightly as he attempted to draw her into him, smirking up at him, she told him, "I believe you're needed for the photos."

* * *

As unimpressed as he'd been with the wedding, Robbie was even less impressed when he discovered that he was expected to dance with the chief bridesmaid for the first dance. Normally he wouldn't see this as an issue, but he was desperate to spend some time with Jackie, who he'd barely seen since she'd thrown down the gauntlet to him. His head tilted slightly so he could see over Katie's shoulder and he frowned when he saw that Jackie was dancing with Danny, her head tilted back slightly as she laughed at something he'd said. He'd noticed Danny sniffing around earlier, talking to her, keeping her company.

Jealousy wasn't something he'd ever experienced before and so it took him a moment to realise that was what he felt shooting through him. He nodded, not really listening as Katie said something to him, his mind too busy formulating a plan.

Jackie felt Robbie's hand slip round her waist and she smiled at the now familiar touch. He leaned into her, lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "Meet me outside in five minutes."

She turned, frowning up at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it," he replied, kissing her cheek before stalking confidently away.

Shaking her head at his behaviour, she did as she asked nonetheless, slipping away from the festivities and stepping out into the night. Shivering at the bite in the air, she wrapped her arms around herself, jumping slightly when she felt someone drop something around her shoulders. Turning her head slightly, she smiled when she realised that Robbie was draping his suit jacket over her. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and tugging it around herself she told him quietly, "Thanks."

"Can't have you getting cold." He grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the doorway, round the corner to a low wall.

Jackie laughed when she saw the bottle of champagne he'd managed to pilfer from somewhere and two glasses. "Is this your idea of sweeping me off my feet?"

"I'm not answering that on the grounds that I don't want you to realise it's happened until after the event."

"Might take a while then," she teased.

"Ha ha." He poured two glasses, handed her one and jumped up onto the wall, patting the cold stone with his hand. "Sit," he instructed.

She did as he asked, shivering as she did so, grumbling, "You couldn't have picked somewhere warmer."

"I could have, but I thought this would be nicer than a cupboard," Robbie replied easily, his eyes twinkling as he added, "Anyway we can find ways of keeping each other warm."

Jackie laughed despite herself. "God you spoil me."

"Rotten."

"Without a doubt." She shot back before clinking her glass against his. "Cheers."

"Cheers. So what did you think of my speech."

"It was a masterpiece," she teased, then leaning her head against his shoulder, replied seriously, "It was nice, funny, clever and sweet in a way, especially at the end but without being saccharine. You did good."

"I'm glad, that caused me many a sleepless night."

"And here I thought the credit for that was all mine."

He chuckled. "Your mind gets dirtier all the time, I quite like it."

"You'll be trying to claim the credit next."

"Next? I already have." The hand that was wrapped around her stroked gentle fingers over her fabric clad thigh as he silently wished he was touching the real thing. "I'm glad today is over though, hate these things."

"Really?" She feigned surprise. "I didn't know that."

Robbie tutted under his breath, shaking his head with an amused smile before telling her, "It's so fake, got nothing to do with the relationship."

"What exactly is it your opposed to?" Jackie asked curiously. "The wedding or marriage as a whole."

He shrugged. "Think marriage is a nice idea, dunno if it actually works though."

"Plenty of people make it work," she pointed out. "I mean don't get me wrong I agree with you on wedding part of this conversation, but I think with the right person marriage could be one of the best experiences you could have, after all no one wants to be alone," she added quietly. "And if you find the person who you love and can talk to about anything and everything then why not."

"What if you get it wrong?"

Shaking her head, Jackie told him easily, "You get back up, brush yourself off and start again. You can't just not live your life in case something doesn't work out for you, you'd never do anything."

"I suppose that's true," he admitted. "Still wouldn't put myself through this again though."

"More than one way to skin a cat."

"Lovely analogy."

"Thought it was appropriate."

"Very." Tilting her head back, he kissed her gently. "You know that despite this whole hating weddings thing that I love you though, right?"

"I know." She kissed him again, smiling against his mouth before pulling back slightly and telling him, "I love you too, despite your tendency to panic."

"Who knows, I might outgrow it. Think how much I've already matured over the past eight months."

"You sound as though you think you deserve a medal."

"I don't think we should rule it out."

"Idiot," she laughed, placing her champagne on the wall before winding her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Your idiot though," he mumbled against her lips.

Smiling, she deepened the kiss before pulling back and telling him, "And don't think this means that you've swept me off my feet."

"I'll just need to try harder," he replied smoothly before pulling her back into his arms, starting to lower her onto the grassy verge directly behind them when the fire door slammed open and the sound of drunken giggling wrenched them apart.

As Danny and the blonde bridesmaid Katie stumbled out, mouths attached and hands straying underneath various bits of clothing, Robbie gave a low cough, causing Danny's head to snap round. "Looks like we had the same idea," he smirked, his eyes running over Jackie.

It was Jackie who replied calmly, "We were just about to call it a night, so we'll leave you to it." Her fingers interloped with Robbie's and he wrapped his arm around her as they headed towards the car together, leaving the now moaning pair behind them.

* * *

It was her flat they went to and Robbie smiled as he stepped through the door, the warmth hitting him instantly, her flat always had a much homier feel about it than his ever did. She still had his jacket draped over her shoulders and he watched as she shrugged it off, baring the pale skin of her shoulders.

"Will you unzip me?" she asked, moving her hair out of the way.

Staying silent, he did as she'd asked and slowly dragged it down her back. The moment it was down, she stepped out of his grasp and let the dress fall into a puddle of material on the floor. She moved towards her bedroom, stopping at the door to look over her shoulder and asking, "So are you joining me or not?"

Later that night he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, feeling utterly contented when she murmured in her sleep, pressing herself further back into his embrace. He still didn't like weddings - the thought of having one still made him break out in a cold sweat - but the idea of being with one person for the rest of his life didn't scare him anywhere near as much as it once had. It was actually beginning to swing in the opposite direction, he wanted her to stay in his life, didn't want to be without her. Strange that.


	21. Chapter 21

**I feel like this is a story that could have went on for a lot longer, but I didn't want that for it, I always feel if you go to long you run the risk of it going stale.**

**So I thought I'd end it on a hopeful and fingers crossed a slightly humourous note. Thanks to all those who have reviewed at any point of the story and I can only apologize for not replying. I'd love you to leave one last comment though :)**

* * *

**December**

Jackie blinked as a necklace was lowered down in front of her eyes, the light reflecting off the delicate silver chain as the heavier pendant part of it swayed from side to side. Reaching out hesitantly, she stilled it so she could look at the design, it was a hollow heart containing thin bars of silver that intertwined intricately with each other. She smiled it was beautiful, simple and perfect, something that she'd actually wear.

The pendant still lying in the palm of her hand, she asked, "What's the occasion?"

She felt him shrug against her back. "Thought I should mark the fact that we've been together for a year now."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't make a big deal out of that since it's so close to Christmas," she remarked, feeling ill at ease simply for the fact that she'd stuck to that agreement.

"Decided to spoil you," came the easy reply. "And most women would feel entitled to something for putting up with me for this long."

"I'm not most women," she smiled as she tilted her head so she could look at him, telling him honestly, "It's beautiful."

"Want me to help you put it on?" he asked, his tone hopeful but his eyes bursting with pride that he'd picked something he could see that she liked so much.

Nodding, she stood still as he carefully draped it around her neck before fastening it in place. Her fingers splayed over the gift before she finally admitted guiltily, "I didn't get you anything."

"Well we did say we wouldn't bother," he replied, obviously unconcerned by this fact.

"I feel horrible though."

He frowned. "That wasn't the point of this."

"I know." She turned round, wrapping her arms around his neck and asking, "How about if I cook dinner?"

"We might be safer to just order in," he joked.

She slapped his shoulder before admitting grudgingly, "Ok, not my best idea." She looked thoughtful for a moment as she struggled to come up with something on the spot. Finally she gave an irate sigh and told him, "I'll think of something. But in the meantime," she leaned forward kissing him deeply, before trailing her mouth to his neck., murmuring against his skin, "I think I should show you just how much I love my gift."

Robbie's head fell back as she dropped to her knees, fingers deftly undoing his belt and trousers. "Jesus," he breathed out hoarsely. "What are you planning to do after Christmas?"

* * *

He woke in the morning to find her side of the bed empty, the sheets cooling. Frowning, he sat up running a hand through his already dishevelled hair as he did so, he wasn't used to waking up without her by his side as they spent most nights together now, and he didn't like it.

Pushing the sheets that covered him to one side, he yanked on a pair of boxers and shivering slightly at the frigid temperature, went in search of her. He found her by her boiler, her dressing gown pulled tightly around herself as she glared at it, jabbing at the controls irately.

Wrapping his arms around her, resting them on her stomach, he kissed her neck in greeting and then asked, "Is it broken?"

"Once again it is, another thing to add to the ever growing list of things that are wrong with this flat. I'll need to phone my landlord again, but as he still hasn't done anything about the damp in here I doubt he'll do anything about this." She gave a long sigh. "I suppose I should move, I've probably got enough for a deposit on a semi decent place now." Leaning back against his shoulder, she enfolded her fingers with his before continuing. "Just this was my first place and I suppose I got comfortable. Still," she squeezed his fingers, "I suppose things change."

"Yeah they do," he muttered distractedly, his mind already elsewhere.

* * *

"Wouldn't let Taggart catch you looking at those," Mike commented, picking up the sheaf of property listings that Jackie had left lying on her desk.

She grinned up at him. "Didn't plan to," she replied. "Don't think I can stomach one of his speeches today, and he's already in a mood because someone had the audacity to try and decorate his office with some tinsel."

"The nerve," Mike mocked. "He can be a right grinch sometimes, so you thinking of moving then?" He asked as he flicked through the details on the numerous sheets of paper.

"Uh huh," she mumbled, closing over the file she'd been reading so that she could look over at him. "My flat is giving up bit by bit and since the landlord sold it to that agency nothing's been getting done about it. So I thought I might as well look at buying."

"You never know, you might find you'll like having somewhere that's all yours."

"I suppose," she shrugged.

"You don't sound that keen," he replied, laughing at the expression on her face.

"Probably because I'm not." She pulled a face. "I hate moving and I have to deal with lawyers and banks to get a mortgage set up."

"You'll manage." His smile turned into a frown as he leafed through them. "Although these all look like they need a bit done to them."

"I know, it's either that or I move further out and add time onto my commute and I get up early enough as it is."

Mike looked at her sympathetically before placing the pile of paper back down on her desk, just as Robbie approached them. He glanced down at the property details, remarking in surprise, "That was quick."

"Picked some up at lunchtime," she told him. "I don't think I can really put up with that flat much longer and I suppose buying makes more sense now than just renting," she added unconvincingly.

"Yeah," he muttered, his mouth twisted into a frown as Mike shot him an odd look. Over the past few months they'd struck up a truce of sorts again, mainly down to the fact that Robbie realised that he had to accept that the friendship between Mike and Jackie wasn't going to change and Mike had realised that Jackie was serious about making a go of things with Robbie, and so they had started making the effort to get along.

Jackie glanced down at her watch. "Better get going, Taggart wants me to drive him somewhere, and don't ask me where, I wasn't really listening," she admitted, grinning as she strolled away from them.

Mike watched Robbie as he sloped back to his desk, looking deep in thought. "Problem?" he asked.

"Nope, why would there be?"

"Just the look on your face, that's all."

"I'm just thinking."

"Explains why it looked so pained then."

"Ha bloody ha," Robbie muttered.

"Anyone would think you didn't want her to move," Mike suggested carefully.

"It's not that," he replied. Glancing up at him, Robbie gave a short sigh. "Just…thinking."

"Yeah, you said that," he remarked in amusement. "Just bloody ask her," he told him firmly as he turned to go back to his seat.

Robbie looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"That not what's got you looking so confused?"

"It is…but how the hell did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious, although don't worry I don't think Jackie's noticed."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Robbie asked, slightly disbelieving that he was asking Mike's advice on relationships. Although on the plus side he did know Jackie unbelievably well, so there probably wasn't someone better to ask.

"It's been a year," Mike commented. "If she hasn't seen the light by now then she's not going to," he managed to joke lightly. "Anyway, you seem to come in together most morning's at the moment, so what's the difference?"

"This would be permanent."

"Well you'll just need to hurry up and decide what you want then," Mike pointed out to him.

* * *

He thought about what Mike had said for the rest of the day, the truth was that he knew what he wanted, it was just taking the final leap that terrified him, and that was mainly in case she turned him down. Still he knew that now was the right time to ask her, he couldn't wait forever.

Due to the problems with her heating and hot water, she was staying with him that night and as he watched her casually move about the flat, pouring the wine and setting the table for dinner, he felt incredibly peaceful. For once he didn't feel suffocated and having her there just felt right, he could already picture her things in the room, the way she'd brighten the place up, make it seem warmer and more like a home rather than a dwelling.

He brought the plates of pasta to the table and watched in satisfaction as she gave a happy sigh before tucking in. "I know it's bad for my figure but God I love pasta," she told him.

"Don't see anything wrong with your figure," he told her, smiling.

"Hmmm, don't see you saying that if it doubled."

"You don't eat that much," he laughed. "Anyway, love you for you, not just your figure although it is an added bonus."

"Such charm and flattery," she sighed teasingly.

"I try." Watching as she sipped at her wine, he suddenly reached out, his hand covering hers. "I've been thinking," he told her.

She lowered the glass and looked at him almost worriedly. "Oh yeah?" she echoed, swallowing heavily, looking almost as though she were steeling herself.

"Yeah, about the stuff with your flat and I was thinking…wondering if maybe instead of you buying somewhere you should…could just move in here with me." He squeezed her fingers lightly and added hurriedly, "For good, we'd live together." He took a gulp of his own wine. "Sorry, it sounded better in my head."

Jackie looked at him in surprise. "You're serious?" she questioned almost unsteadily.

"Of course I'm serious, I wouldn't ask otherwise." He looked at her hopefully, "So what do you think?"

Her face broke into a smile and his stomach swooped in relief as she replied, "I'd love to."

"Good, and the sooner you're here the better," he assured her.

"That's nice to hear," she smiled. "I guess I'll phone the agency tomorrow, terminate my lease."

"We could start moving your stuff this weekend." He nodded towards his living room. "I'm in dire need of a new sofa."

She slapped his hand. "Should have known you had an ulterior motive," she laughed, getting to her feet and moving round to kiss him.

He tugged her into his lap, drawing her face to his, resting their foreheads together as he stroked his fingers down her cheek. "Just killing two birds with one stone."

"Very sensible," she replied solemnly.

"Just don't want us to waste anytime."

"You sound almost grown up," she warned him.

"Nah, not really," he assured her. "Just know what I want for once and I know that's not going to change. I love you Jackie."

"I love you too," she assured him, giving a squeal of surprise as he lifted her up onto the table, knocking his plate and glass to the floor in the process. She giggled as she told him, "You're cleaning that."

"So demanding," he muttered against her skin, knowing that she'd soon forget all about the mess.

* * *

"You did it then," Mike remarked to Robbie the next night at the Christmas party.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard in the end," he replied easily.

Mike snorted in disbelief at that. "You keep telling yourself that."

"No date tonight?" Robbie shot back easily, even though they had a friendship of sorts now, they still occasionally resorted to taking cheap shots at the other. "Thought you were seeing that receptionist bird."

"It didn't work out," Mike admitted through gritted teeth.

"Pity," he smirked. "So no point in offering you a bit of this then?" He held out some mistletoe he'd acquired from somewhere.

"Why do you even have that with you?"

"Simple reasoning really, I have a girlfriend who's feeling extremely happy with me and is now thank to that punch bowl is pretty tipsy and giggly. Do the math, Mike."

"Good to see you've not completely changed," He replied, rolling his eyes in silent despair.

"Yeah well either way I'm not going to get anywhere standing here talking to you." He slapped him on his shoulder. "So, see ya."

Mike shook his head as he watched him go, feeling even more irritated when both Taggart and McVitie descended on him. Taggart glared over at Robbie and Jackie, watching as the former dangled the mistletoe over her head, drawing her into him. "Like a pair o bloody teenagers," he muttered.

"If this wasn't the Christmas party..." McVitie tailed off with an annoyed growl.

"I don't care what it is!" Taggart shot back. "They should keep that for when they're alone."

Mike shrugged, he honestly wasn't that bothered so long as Jackie was happy, although admittedly he wouldn't want to see it everyday. "Suppose that'll be easier for them when they move in together," he replied easily.

Taggart looked at him. "You mean to say they're actually planning to live together?"

"I believe that's what moving in together entails."

"Don't be so cheeky."

"Looks like this could be a permeanant arrangement then," Mcvitie commented.

"Aye, Jean's going to crow over this one for years," Taggart replied, shaking his head.


End file.
